Avec des menottes?
by camstorys
Summary: La guerre entre les serpentards et les gryffondors fait rage! Dumbledore, de plus en plus vieux fou, trouve une manière pour mettre la paix: Ceux qui ont commencé la guerre vont la finir! Qui aurait pensé faire règner la paix avec des menottes?
1. Chapter 1

**Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est : Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 1:**

Ce jour-ci, Drago Malefoy était à son habituel.

Ce jour-ci, il avait Potion avec les griffondors, rien de nouveau. Et à la fin de ce cour, comme à chaque fois, il se ramassait avec Harry Potter Le Premier et tous les deux ils se criaient dessus et en venait parfois jusqu'aux poings.

Oui, ce jour-ci, tout paraissait come étant _normale_… Lui et Potter étaient entourées d'une foule de plus en plus insistante à ce que le serpent et le lion se batte. Et ces ceux-là ne voyaient même plus ce qui les entouraient, trop concentrer à mettre son poing sur la gueule de l'autre. Ils se détestaient, pur et simple, et s'en était même rendu au point où il _devait_ se battre. Devait se battre pour se défouler.

Défouler de quoi? Et bien eux-mêmes ne le savent pas. Tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est qu'ils adorent se battre avec leur meilleur ennemi. Ils se sentent vraies, enfin eux-mêmes, quand qu'ils se retrouvent devant l'autre, le poing levé et l'adrénaline montante.

Malheureusement, parce que le Prince des Serpentards et le Prince des Griffondors ont se genre de _relation_, le reste de la _famille_ suit. Disons que c'en est au poing où qu'Hermione et Parkinson se tire mutuellement les cheveux en criant comme des pies, pendant qu'habituellement elles sont les plus calmes, où que Ron et Zabini n'ont d'autre choix que se battre férocement avec les poings aussi, quoique moins animal que les princes, et finalement, il en est même rendue au point où que les professeurs, dont Severus et McGonagall, se lancent des répliques en se croisant entre les cours. Et aussi, sans mentionner que plusieurs autres élèves se sont trouvé un punching-bag du côté ennemi.

Bref, à chaque jour, il est rendu habituelle qu'il y ait autant de bagarre entre les griffondors et les serpentards. À vrai dire, il y avait peut-être une à deux batailles qui éclataient entre les élèves, mais cela si on ne comptait _pas_ Potter et Malefoy… Et si on les comptait, le chiffre arrivait très exactement à une bataille sanglante et de plus en plus rageuse à chaque, sans en manquer un, jour.

Mais ce jour-ci, que Drago et Harry ainsi que tout le reste des étudiants trouvaient normal, il ne l'était finalement _pas_…

Pendant qu'Harry et Drago s'arrachaient pratiquement la tête de l'autre, soudainement, survenant de nulle part, Dumbledore alias Dumby, sorti de juste derrière eux. Habituellement, quand le directeur apparaît, les batailles normales cessent. Décidément, ce n'était pas le cas des princes. Par contre, l'assistance, elle, arrêta de crier 'du sang!' et regarda le directeur, surprit.

Un long silence embarrassant suivit l'apparition du directeur. De marbre, celui-ci était complètement indifférent et regardait les deux sauvages continuer à se battre juste devant lui. En fait, les gémissements et les grognements de frustration venant de Potter et de Malefoy était les seuls bruits qui parcouraient tout le couloir. Et peut-être tout l'école en entier.

Et puis soudainement, de manière caractéristiquement japonaise, exactement comme dans une anime ou un manga, Albus leva son doigt comme s'il apprenait à un enfant à parler et afficha un si grand sourire. Et quelques secondes, on aurait dit qu'il s'était métamorphosé en fou heureux avec des yeux énorme comme dans les animes. Un arrière plan jaune avec des fleurs se rajouta à la scène et cela ne fut que plus ébahir les élèves qui regardaient le spectacle.

Albus, rayonnant, dis :

-Franchement les enfants! M. Potter, M. Malefoy, relevez-vous!

Les deux intéressés remarqua enfin la présence de Dumbledore et se releva non sans se lancer quelques répliques. Devant le directeur, Drago pensa que plus profondément que Dumby avait l'allure d'un vieux fou.

-Allez, venez dans mon bureau prendre un bonbon au citron, on va bien parler! J'ai à vous dire quelque chose de très très important alors vite, venez mes amis! dit Dumbledore toujours avec le sourire rayonnant et le décor jaune à l'arrière de lui.

Personnellement, même s'il aimait bien le directeur, Harry pensait que le 'mes amis' et l'allure énormément joyeuse d'Albus était de trop…

Bref, rendu dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci affichait toujours sont sourire et, étrangement, sont décor heureux jaune avec des fleurs se trouvaient encore derrières lui, cette fois-ci accompagné de Fumseck qui lâchait parfois des cris d'oiseaux un peu trop joyeux.

Alors qu'Harry et Drago s'assit respectivement à leur siège, tout le deux se sentaient inconfortable dans cette ambiance démoniquement et exagérément joyeuse. Cela, en fait, leur faisait à chacun un peu peur parce que l'attitude du vieux fou n'était tout simplement pas normal. Ce que, étrangement, Albus sembla remarquer et apprécier d'avantage.

Un silence pesant parcourait le bureau du directeur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci prit la parole :

-Donc, mes jeunes élèves, ainsi, vous vous chamailliez? (il avait prit un air inquiet comme une mère) C'est très très triste, parce que vos disputes semblent si animé que toutes l'école s'y met… (un air déçu comme s'il s'attendait à autre chose d'eux) Hôoooo, quel drame! Quelle affreuse guerre entre serpentards et gryffondors…. (il avait prit un air exagérément dramatique et totalement faux) Ha! Mais je sais! Tout cela est de votre faauuuute! Comme c'est merveilleux, j'ai résolues le mystère!

Harry et Drago frissonna aux dernières phrases. Ils avaient vraiment une mauvaise impression sur ce qu'ils allaient leur arrivé. Le directeur était tellement fou qu'il pourrait leur sortir n'importe quoi!

Derrière la voix du professeur énormément joyeuse, on pouvait y desceller un étrange sentiment démoniaque et dangereux. Vraiment, une voix où un joyeux vieux fou est dans son monde de détraquer mentale et qui ne sait pas comment différencier le bien du mal…

Soudainement, faisant sursauter les deux princes en même temps, Dumbledore se jeta sur son bureau et dit d'une voix rageuse :

-SI VOUS ÊTES LA CAUSE DE TOUS CES PROBLÈMES, VOUS ALLEZ ÊTRE LA RÉSOLUTION!! CE QUE J'ATTENDS DE VOUS EST CLAIR : JE VAIS VOUS ATTACHEZ ENSEMBLE POUR QUE VOUS MONTREZ UNE AMITIÉ COMME EXEMPLE À VOTRE MAISON!

Le vieux directeur fou venait de resurgir du directement joyeux avec l'arrière plan jaune. Cette fois-ci, les fleurs de l'arrière plan avaient fanée au noir et le jaune était devenu rouge, aussi rouge que les yeux du directeur. Il était positionné sur son bureau de manière à sortir ses supposés muscles et en ce moment, on pourrait comparer le Directeur à Hulk. Un peu plus, et du feu se rajoutait derrière lui.

Harry et Drago, par réflexe et par peur avait tous les deux reculer devant le directeur dominant et fou furieux devant eux. Tellement que l'ambiance de la pièce avait changé vite que les deux princes étaient près à bondir et à partir au loin pour le bien de leur vie.

Et chose encore plus surprenante, alors que les deux princes n'avaient pas encore complètement comprit ce que le directeur leur avait crié, celui-ci sorti des menottes d'en arrière de son dos. Les menottes entre les trois individus, pendantes entre les mains du directeur, avait l'air toutes petites et faibles si on comparait avec la dangereuse tension et atmosphère qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Et puis soudain, Fumseck vola vers les menottes et les agrippas, se dirigea ensuite en un éclair vers les princes, puis en deux ou trois mouvement, les deux garçons se retrouva menotté à l'autre…

Dumbledore, soudainement calmé, lâcha une grande respiration et se rassit sur sa chaise à la place de rester debout sur son bureau, et recommença son sourire à l'arrière plan jaune mais cette fois-ci il fût plus satisfait. Fumseck vint se perché sur son épaule en poussant un croissement.

Reprenant ses esprits, Drago fut le premier à réagir :

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que bordel? Dumbledore, vous n'avez pas le droit! Vous ne pouvez pas nous attacher sans notre accord, détachez-nous!

Pour approuvez ses dires, il avança son poignet désormais attaché vers le directeur, ce qui entraîna aussi le bras d'Harry dans l'élan.

Dumbledore ne répondit rien, gardant son sourire de vieux fou.

Harry, qui géra mieux la situation, tenta de comprendre :

-Albus, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi nous attacher?

-La raison est simple. Vous avez été vilain, le reste de l'école à été vilain. Si vous apprenez à vous connaître et à être gentil avec l'autre, le reste de l'école va suivre. Ou du moins, les serpentards et les gryffondors ne se battront plus autant.

-Idiot! Ils ne se battront plus parce qu'ils auront pitié de nous, pas parce qu'ils apprécient l'autre maison! Si vous faites ça, votre plan pourrait marcher mais pas pour longtemps! cria Drago.

-Ha? Vous dites que ça pourrait marcher? Merci de votre collaboration M. Malefoy, ravie que vous appréciiez l'idée de vous attachez, répliqua d'un air heureux le directeur.

Avant que Drago se jette sur le directeur, Harry l'arrêta. Drago avait le visage rouge de rage, il voulait arracher la tête de Dumbledore! Mais Harry, plus en contrôle, pendant que Drago essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire de son emprise, posa plus de question :

-Mais comment on va faire? Pour les cours, pour dormir, pour vivre? Et combien de temps ça va durer?

-Seul Fumseck peut enlever les menottes, alors n'allez pas essayer n'importe quoi. Sinon, il y a un appartement qui vous attend et tous vos faits personnels y sont déjà installés. Et puis, Fumseck vous détachera seulement quand je déciderai que les serpentards et les griffondors…

Les gigotements qui redoublent alors d'intensité de Drago coupèrent la parole au directeur. Il était encore plus furieux et Harry contenait mal la rage de son ennemi.

-…que les serpentards et les gryffondors se respect mutuellement.

-IMPOSSIBLE! cria Drago.

Et ensuite, Severus Rogue rentra par la porte du bureau et, avec le hochement de tête de Albus comme accord, il sorti (avec force) les deux garçons menottés…


	2. Chapter 2

Ils étaient dans le même appartement.

Dans la même chambre…

…dans les mêmes menottes.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas le même lit et ces deux lits étaient à une distance de trente centimètre. Par contre, avoir le poignet attaché à un autre poignet autre que soit résume à une position très inconfortable dans le lit. En fait, Harry pensait clairement cela, lui qui ne dormait jamais sur le dos, mais ce n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas pour Drago.

Ou plutôt, _Malefoy_.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi eux? Pourquoi Dumby? Dumbledore était devenu fou, c'était un fait, et pour Harry, le directeur avait toujours été gentil envers lui. Toujours. D'accord, il lui est arrivé de faire des erreurs, mais Harry avait appris à le pardonner, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dumbledore viole la loi de son intimité. Jamais jusque là.

À vrai dire, lui et Drago, en rentrant dans le bureau du directeur, se fichaient bien de quel conséquence ils allaient avoir. Ils aimaient juste se battre, entre eux, et n'avait pas peur du résultat que cela pourrait causer. Si c'était de leur faute que toute l'école était en guerre, ils ne se sentaient même pas coupable.

Mais ce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer était clair. Rester trop longtemps avec _lui_. Non, même partagé sa vie à 100% avec son meilleur ami Ron l'aurait dérangé! Mais maintenant, cela allait être pire… Après tout ça, il n'allait plus jamais se battre avec Malefoy! Jamais! Si c'est pour avoir ce genre de conséquence…

Harry tourna sa tête vers Malefoy. Il dormait, si paisiblement, avec aucune mèche dans son visage. Tout ce qu'Harry entendait dans la pièce était la douce respiration de son ennemi. La main de celui-ci paraissait si pâle, avec le reflet de la lune sur elle. Elle pendait entre les deux lits, exactement où que la lumière de la lune se tenait. Étrangement, il lui semblait que même la lune voulait les séparer. Bref, la main d'Harry, elle, restait en dessous des couvertures.

De plus en plus qu'il y songea, de plus en plus que son plan lui semblait possible. Bon, le but de son plan était seulement de se mettre sur le côté, et non sur le dos, sans trop bouger sa main et sans réveiller Malefoy. Il s'activa, et malheureusement il devait se mettre de côté vis-à-vis Malefoy, et cela ne l'enchantait guère. Mais bon, si c'était pour bien dormir, il était près à endurer le petit matin où que la première chose qu'il verra sera son pire ennemi.

Harry se retourna tout doucement, et était maintenant bien placé. À la fin, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermé les yeux, il bougea à peine sa main. La chaîne ne fit même pas de bruit, elle ne fit que vibrer mais presque pas. La main de Drago ne fit que bouger un petit peu, et tellement qu'elle ne semblait être touché par le mouvement de la chaîne que n'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'elle n'a pas bougé. Tout simplement. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas du possesseur de la main…

Drago se releva dans son lit si brusquement qu'Harry eut le sursaut. Drago ne dit aucun mot et ne fit que regarder autour de lui, en alerte. Il vit Harry, qui le regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Celui-ci demanda :

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as?

-Aurais-tu bougé? Demanda Drago en le regardant de haut et en évitant la question.

-Heu, ouais mais à peine.

-Idiot, le sommeil d'un Malefoy est facile à percé!

Et le dit Malefoy se recoucha sur le dos brusquement. Mais cette fois-ci, il se retourna en gardant soigneusement sa main attaché dans son dos. La mais d'Harry, à cause de la chaîne, s'avança un peu entre les deux lits mais pas plus que cela.

Après cet incident, Harry n'osa plus bouger de toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, à 7h, le réveille-matin sonna, bien malgré eux. Drago fit le premier à être complètement réveiller et se leva de son lit. Il était entre les deux lits, regardant Harry d'un œil méprisant…

D'un coup, il prit son propre oreiller et frappa Harry sans hésitation. Celui-ci, en alerte, regarda Drago et comprit que cette première journée allait être pénible. Et Malefoy n'avait pas l'air très enchanté non plus.

Sérieux, Drago s'assit sur son lit et fixa Harry. Celui-ci regardait son ennemi d'un œil douteux. Qu'avait-il à me fixer comme ça?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda Potter.

-Comment on fait pour les toilettes? répliqua rageusement Drago.

-Les toilettes?

-Oui, les WC…

Un moment prit pour Harry de comprendre ce que voulait dire Malefoy.

Ils étaient deux hommes, attachés, et ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix qu'être en présence de l'autre pendant qu'il était aux WC.

-Heu… j'imagine qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix… Pendant qu'un est sur le bol, l'autre regarde ailleurs… dit, hésitant, Harry.

-Et bien dans son cas… tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de me suivre…

La voix à Drago était un peu honteuse, mais il avait gardé la tête haute.

-Je déteste cette punition, dit-il en se levant.

Alors que Drago marchait déjà vers les WC, Harry, lui, était confortablement assit dans son lit. Donc, logiquement, il a été entrainé par la chaîne et il s'est ramassé par terre.

Le 'Boum!' fit retourner Drago et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire! La mine d'Harry était à la fois étonner, à la fois perdue et à la fois écrasé par terre! Hilarant!

Mais, décidément, il s'ensuivit qu'Harry n'était pas très content. On se faisait moquer de lui et Malefoy n'avait pas du tout pensé qu'Harry serait suivi dans son élan. Potter se releva, son ombre menaçante arrêta de faire rire Malefoy.

Il s'en suivit des répliques du genre 'toute cette merde est de ta faute!' et suivante, puis assez vite, les deux garçons se rendirent au poing. Une chose était sûre, aucun professeur ici n'allait les arrêter. Alors ils en profitèrent pleinement.

Drago, qui est en fait en boxer, le torse nu, se fit frapper à l'épaule, pendant que lui, il frappa sur le ventre de Potter. Celui-ci avait du mal à respirer, mais ne perdit pas d'entrain dans la bataille. Il tira sur la chaîne, et Drago tomba par terre, ainsi qu'Harry, mais celui-ci tomba sur le blond qui ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

Emprisonné, Drago ne pouvait rien faire. Le poids d'Harry était plus massif que lui, et tant bien que mal il se débattait, il ne faisait que s'épuiser. Harry, qui avec ses mains avait bloqué les membres de Drago, il était assit sur son ennemi de manière à voir le visage de Drago.

Harry était en boxer aussi, excepté qu'il portait un tee shirt léger noir comme haut. Drago continua à se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'il se calma. Malefoy fixa alors, immobile, son ennemi dans le blanc des yeux, attendant que celui-ci le lâche.

Mais étrangement, Harry ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il regardait Drago et il le trouvait… beau. Et en plus, Drago n'avait plus l'air de vouloir partir non plus. L'ambiance était étrangement calme, douce, comme magique. Et Harry, tout doucement, toujours en regardant Drago dans les yeux, s'approcha pour aucune bonne raison. C'était comme son instinct qui lui disait de s'approcher de Drago, et il se sentait bien.

Drago aussi, il avait le goût qu'Harry se rapproche, mais réalisant plus vite que Potter se qu'il allait se produire, il bougea pour signaler qu'il voulait être libéré. Cela remit les idées en place du gryffondors, qui se releva alors précipitamment.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, dans les toilettes, alors que Drago était assit sur le bol, Harry se tenait à environ un mètre de là, et essayait de se concentrer sur le mur vert pâle devant lui. Pour distraire ses pensés, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Pourquoi s'était-il senti aussi bien aussi près de Drago? Comment qu'il doit le trouver maintenant? Harry, à la pensé de ce qui aurait pu se produire, malgré lui, rougis. Il rougissait et avait même le goût de rire, mais il se retenu de mieux qu'il put. Drago ne remarqua rien, lui aussi préoccuper dans ses pensés. Malefoy regardait surtout Harry, voir si celui-ci n'avait pas intérêt à le regarder pendant qu'il était, disons, occupé.

Un autre problème surgit dans la tête de Malefoy. La douche. Et aussi, se vêtir. S'ils mettaient un chandail, la chaîne bloquera la manche, non? Mais dans quel espèce de galère que Dumbledore les avais mis?!

Il avait fini et se releva. Il vit qu'Harry n'avait pas compris et ne s'était donc pas retourner, donc, il lui parla :

-Potter, on a un problème. Non, deux.

Harry se retourna et avait réussi à contrôler sa rougeur à temps.

-Le premier, la douche.

-Ho!

-Oui, ho.

En ce moment, l'envie de fou rire et de rougir reprit Harry, qui cette fois-ci, ne put empêcher ses actes.

-On est dans la merde! Pouhhaaaa! Ha ha ha ha! Trop con! C'est trop con!

-Et toi tu trouves ça drôle?!

-Ouh… bon, regarde, on va aller voir Dumbledore, et on va lui dire qu'on est guère content, en tant que deux mâles, de partagé la même douche…Ha ha!

-Ouais, bon, arrête de rire.

Il semblait offusqué. Pourquoi? Harry ne comprenait pas, mais passa à d'autre chose :

-Alors, on va aller s'habiller et on va voir le directeur.

-C'est une bonne idée, mais le deuxième problème, si toi tu n'y as pas pensé, c'est juste s'habiller.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que, avec une chaîne, comment en fait pour enlever ou mettre un chandail?

-Ha…

Harry ne voyait pas quoi faire. Alors il pensa, et vit Drago, torse nue. Lui, comment il avait fait pour enlever son chandail?

-Et comment tu as fait pour enlever ton chandail alors?

-Quoi?

-Tu es torse nue Drago.

-Ho, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié ce détail.

-Alors, comment tu as fais?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en souviens pas… Hum, je crois que j'ai juste enlevé mon chandail sans vraiment penser aux menottes et… et… c'est tout, répondit Drago.

-Serait-il possible que la chaîne des menottes passe au travers mais pas le bracelet qui tient nos poignets?

-Ce serait tellement plus facile! Attends, je sais, enlève ton chandail, pour voir s'il passe au travers.

-Ouais, bonne idée Malefoy.

Il enleva son chandail d'un trait, sans aucune difficulté. Exactement comme qu'ils avaient pensé, le linge passe au travers.

-Crois-tu que c'est la même chose avec les objets? demanda Harry.

Mais Drago, qui n'entendit pas la question, était hypnotisé par le torse d'Harry. Il était si parfait, et parfaitement musclé aussi. Il aurait bien aimé passer un doigt sur cette peau… Elle semblait si douce…

-Drago? Ça va?

-Heu, oui, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu disais?

-Hum, je disais si tu croyais que c'était la même chose avec les objets.

-Ho, heu, je ne sais pas. Il faudrait essayer. Oui, je sais, on va vers la porte, tu passeras de l'autre côté, et on va essayer de fermer la porte complètement.

-D'accord.

Ils s'approchèrent, Harry se glissa de l'autre côté, et Drago ferma la porte. Mais malheureusement, on entendit un 'toc' comme du bois qui cogna sur du métal.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va voir le directeur maintenant? demanda Drago.

-Ouais, maintenant qu'on sait que l'on peut s'habiller… Par contre, on va être en retard à notre premier cours…

Drago sorti de la salle de bain et Harry vit une feuille plus loin, sur leur unique bureau. Il s'approcha, suivit de Malefoy évidemment.

-Regarde, ils ont changé notre horaire. On est soit avec le groupe des serpentards, soit avec gryffondors. Et on garde nos cours de potion, rajouta Harry.

-Quel est notre premier cours?

-Heu, Métamorphose, Serpentards et Poufsouffles.

Harry regardait Drago. Le gryffondor se sentait tellement inconfortable à se montrer au grand public maintenant. Est-ce qu'ils savaient même? Aucune idée. C'était carrément humiliant, cette chaîne, cette situation. Drago était différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé, premièrement, et ensuite, il avait ce genre de sentiment envers le blond qu'il ne savait pas comment identifié. Troisièmement, Dumbledore le trahissait avec cette punition beaucoup trop sévère et quatrièmement, il devait se retrouver entourer de Serpentards en cours. Drago coupa court à ses pensées :

-Alors, on s'habille, on va voir Dumby, on va manquer surement notre premier cours, et ensuite on a quoi?

-En deuxième, Défense, Gryffondors et Serdaigles.

-D'accord.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les reviews! Ça m'a fait plaisir!**

**Chapitre 3 :**

C'était si étrange, ils s'_entendaient_.

Il n'avait eu qu'une seule bagarre, et elle s'était vite fini. Drago ne l'insulte pas, et lui non plus. C'est vraiment comme s'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux que chacun n'essayait pas de penser, comme un malaise embarrassant qui restait dans leur mémoire mais qu'ils voulaient oublier.

Premièrement, avoir été aussi proche un de l'autre les avais emmené à… à vouloir juste plus s'approcher. Deuxièmement, quand Drago avait parlé du problème de douche, Harry l'avait pris en riant. Mais Drago lui, ne l'avait pas pris pareil.

Si Harry riait comme ça, c'est parce qu'il l'avait pris comme un homme, mais un _vrai._ Ou sinon, il ne sait pas lui-même qu'il est _comme ça_. Drago, lui, il sait son _problème_. Il en a complètement conscience et quand qu'il a su qu'ils allaient prendre peut-être la même douche, il ne l'a pas trouvé drôle.

Troisièmement, quand Harry avait enlevé son tee shirt, Drago n'avait pu s'empêcher de le détailler. Il le trouvait attirant, malgré lui. Et beau.

Malefoy avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il lui arrivait, le sentiment qui commençait de naître. Mais lui, qui avait un contrôle immense sur lui-même était bien déterminé de contrôler cette émotion et la rendre néant. Il l'avait déjà faite, plusieurs fois, et il n'était aucunement inquiet à détruire celle-ci.

Mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas pour Potter. Lui, si naïf sur ses sentiments, se rendant compte de la vérité en retard, il n'avait aucun contrôle. Harry n'avait aucune idée de se qu'il lui arrivait, mais comme d'habitude, il suivit ce que son instinct lui disait.

Par contre, malgré ses éclairements chacun dans leur tête, l'ambiance autour d'eux resta étrange. C'est exactement comme s'ils se connaissaient, d'un côté, du côté physique et bagarre, mais quand qu'ils arrivent au côté normal et vrai de l'autre, ils figent. Ils ont chacun l'impression de déranger l'autre à chaque mouvement, ils sont extrêmement inconfortable avec l'autre, ils ont l'impression de _ne pas_ se connaître et ils ne _veulent_ pas se connaître, justement.

Bref, déjà, le fait qu'ils soient attachés était très pénible pour eux. Et ensuite, ils sont forcés à prendre une douche ensemble, sauf s'ils voulaient souffrir d'une odeur puante et atroce et la supporter avec eux pour tout le temps qu'ils seront attachés.

Donc, les voici devant le directeur, où que Drago prit la parole en premier, d'un ton poli et chanteur :

-M. le directeur, nous sommes ici pour vous dire que nous ne désirons pas prendre une douche ensemble. Nous avons découvert que la chaîne peut traverse le linge, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour la porte de douche ou n'importe quel autre objet, donc, nous vous demandons d'avoir une certaine pitié envers nous pour au moins nous accordez un répit de cette chaîne quand qu'il en vient à l'heure de la toilette.

Dumbledore, malheureusement, avait encore son arrière plan jeune avec des fleurs… Il avait l'air tellement heureux, et aussi un peu idiot mais il répondit tout de même avec sens :

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, vous êtes des hommes, justement. Si c'était une jeune fille et un garçon que j'aurais menotté, cela aurait été plus grave! Mais vous, ça ne doit pas vous dérangez, non?

La dernière phrase monta dans les aigues, ce qui fit frissonner Drago. Potter n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'insinuait le directeur, mais Drago avait parfaitement compris. Oui, ça le dérangeait! Mais s'il le disait, c'était comme faire son coming-out. Et si Harry ne comprenait pas maintenant, il allait peut-être comprendre plus tard, ce que Drago ne voulait surtout pas.

-Donc vous dites que vous n'allez rien changer? demanda Harry.

-Exactement, dit avec enthousiasme Dumby.

Drago, sans aucun mot, se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas ferme. Harry, évidemment, le suivit. Drago était un peu furieux, comment il allait faire maintenant? Son plan était de ne pas succombé devant la grandeur d'Harry Potter! Il devait résister à lui pendant la douche, sinon il se perdait.

Harry, de son côté, était plutôt mal à l'aise. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de montrer son corps ou de prendre sa douche avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui le dérangeait était que cette personne était Drago Malefoy, le seul, l'unique. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'avec lui, une douche n'allait probablement pas être une douche normale.

Ils retournèrent à leur appartement, Drago poussa un long soupire avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain, toujours accompagné d'Harry. Ils se regardèrent, comme une tâche qu'ils devaient accomplir, et n'osaient plus bouger. Harry regarda Drago et compris qu'il était le premier qui devait se dévêtir.

Il enleva son uniforme d'école, que lui et Drago avaient mis pour aller voir Dumbledore. Il ne restait que les boxer et pour essayer de détourner ses pensés, Drago commença par se déshabiller aussi. Harry, complètement nue, essayait de ne pas regarder Drago enlever son boxer à son tour, et le blond, tant bien que mal, essaya de ne pas mater le corps sublime de Potter.

Dans la douche, plutôt étroite, deux corps respiraient plus vite que d'habitude. Harry, qui était plus grand que Drago, essayait de ne pas regarder son ennemi. Drago, lui, il essayait de ne pas pensé à Potter qui était tout près de lui.

Tout les deux, souffrant, ne pensaient qu'à la présence de l'autre et ils essayaient de résister à la tentation. Heureusement, tout se passa bien au début, mais quand Drago, sans vraiment regarder, passa la bouteille de shampoing à Harry, leurs doigts se touchèrent.

Ce simple toucher eut le don de faire rougir Harry et de mettre encore plus mal à l'aise la situation. La nervosité et la résistance des gestes créaient une aura presque tangible.

Bref, ils avaient l'air de deux constipés.

À leur deuxième cours, Drago était entouré de gryffondors. Et de serdaigle. Apparemment, personne ne savait qu'ils étaient menottés et ni pourquoi. Leur entrer dans la classe, à la dernière minute en fait, donc ils n'ont croisés personne da sn les couloirs, ressemblait à cela :

-Harry? Malefoy? s'écria Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui? gronda Ron.

Toute la classe les regardait, et Drago, pour expliquer sa présence, leva le bras. Tout le monde vit la chaîne qui les attachait et tout le monde, excepté Ron et Hermione, partit un fou rire.

-Harry! Ha ha! T'es pris avec la FOUINE! Pou haha! Ha ha!

-Des chaînes?! C'était l'idée de qui?! Malefoy serait en amour peut-être?! Avec Harry Potter!!

-Mais dans quelle espèce de merde tu t'es fichu Harry!! Avec la fouine!

Bref, on entendait des fous rires, des insultes et, en arrière, des placotements. Et puis, le professeur Lupin arrêta d'un geste tout le bruit. Profitant de l'occasion, Drago se rapprocha, en étirant un peu la chaîne et dit :

-Dumbledore nous as menottés. Vous savez, grâce à nous, Dumbledore n'a pas attaché touts les serpentards à des gryffondors!

-Allons, on se calme M. Malefoy. Premièrement, aller tous les deux vous asseoir à votre place, intervenu Lupin.

Harry regarda dans la classe. Habituellement, il s'asseyait avec Ron, et Hermione avec Neville, mais cette fois-ci il se dirigea, toujours avec Drago, jusqu'au dernier bureau qui était le seul entièrement vide. Les élèves autour d'eux se retenaient pour ne pas rire.

-La situation entre M. Malefoy et M. Potter est comme à présent parce que Dumbledore a eu une idée. Ces temps-ci tout le monde se bat entre eux. Plus précisément, c'est la guerre entre les gryffondors et les serpentards et je crois que tout le monde le sait très bien. Bref, notre fameux directeur croyait meilleur de faire en sorte que les deux, disons princes de cette guerre, réussissent à… s'entendre.

Des rires éclatèrent un peu partout dans la classe. Décidément, personne ne croyait capable Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter de bien s'entendre, ou encore moins être amis. Le professeur reprit :

-Et oui, il est dur de croire que des ennemis comme M. Malefoy et M. Potter puissent s'entendre un jour, mais justement, le directeur les a… menotté pour cette raison.

Quelques ricanements retentirent.

-Bon, continuons maintenant sur le cours… Dans le cycle des animaux, nous avons vu l'attaque du serpent, plus précisément les serpents moldues et sorcier, et ensuite, nous nous dirigeront vers le les dragons…

Alors que le professeur parla, pas du tout discrètement, Hermione envoya à Harry une boule de papier chiffonné. Par chance, le professeur avait été distrait par une question d'un élève. Harry le reçu sur la tête, pour ensuite rebondir dans les mains de Drago. Ron, en voyant le coup manquer de la part d'Hermione, ricana un peu.

Harry essaya de l'arracher des mains de son ennemi, mais fièrement, Drago lut le papier avant que le gryffondors put lui l'enlever. Il était écrit :

_Harry, pourquoi t'étais pas là à la première période? Même si t'étais avec Malefoy, ce n'était pas une raison._

Le brun, après avoir lu le papier, écrivit à l'arrière, épié par Malefoy :

_Désolé, Dumbledore nous as parlé ce matin. _

Il le relança, beaucoup plus habilement, et le papier fut attrapé par Ron.

Alors, Malefoy lui chuchota doucement quelques choses à l'oreille :

-Potter, ne leur dit rien de l'histoire de la douche ou encore moins des choses embarrassantes.

- Quelles choses embarrassantes?

-On ne sait jamais, peut-être que quelque chose d'embarrassant va arriver…

-Hum… d'accord.

Et puis tous les deux se concentrèrent sur ce que disais Lupin. Pourtant, les mots 'chose embarrassante' flotta dans la tête d'Harry. Il n'avait pas exactement compris ce que disais Malefoy parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui serait encore plus embarrassant que leur situation… Bref, il ne dirait rien de ces genres à Ron et Hermione.

La cloche sonna et tous les élèves sortirent assez vite. C'était enfin le dîner, et parce qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé ce matin, Harry et Drago avaient faim. Et puis, même s'ils sont en cinquième année, ils sont quand même en période de croissance. Donc, non-synchroniser, ils ont sortis de la classe, en restant le sujet principale des ragots autour d'eux, et en se sentant regarder.

Dans le corridor, bondé de monde à cette heure, il était étrange de _marcher _en même temps d'être _menotté_. Tu fais un pas, l'autre _dois _te suivre, il fait un pas, tu _dois_ le suivre lui maintenant. T'as liberté s'est fait manger un bon coup, et tout le monde le ressent autour de toi. Le plus pire est que les deux ennemis ne marchaient même pas en même temps, comme deux pieds voisin, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas trop comment se sentir familier à marcher avec leur _supposé personne avec qui il devait bien s'entendre._

Mais toujours dans le couloir, Drago avança le pas. Harry, qui marchait toujours trop lentement, lui demanda pourquoi il marchait aussi vite. Malefoy lui répliqua :

-Je marche _normalement_ Potter, c'est toi qui est lent comme un sale gryffondor.

-Essaie de prendre conscience qu'on est tous les deux dans la même merde Malefoy, alors s'il-te-plaît, rend-toi compte de ma présence.

-Quoi? Tu dis que je ne sais pas que tu es là? Je le sais très bien, Potter, tu es la cause de mes ennuies! cria Drago, alors que tout le monde les entendait.

-Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu pourrais avoir un peu de respect envers la personne que tu es menotté!

-Un Malefoy n'aurait jamais de respect envers un gryffondor, et encore moins Le Survivant! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais choisi avec qui être attaché, jamais! Et ceci est une punition, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je serrais même _un peu_ respectueux avec une merde comme toi, Potter!

Drago virait rouge, il avait sincèrement le gout de frapper son ennemi. Pourquoi Potter ramenait le sujet qu'ils étaient menottés? Pourquoi il parlait de respect maintenant? Il ramène des choses que Drago évitait minutieusement chaque parole ou pensé à ses sujets. En fait, depuis toujours, Drago fuyait ses problèmes et il ne les réglait que très rarement. Mais maintenant, il avait un sérieux problème de collé à ses baskets, et en plus, ce problème remettait en cause ce qui se passait. De quoi le faire rager.

Harry avait bien vu que le blond voulait le frapper. Il dit plus bas :

-Tu me cherches, Malefoy? Ne me frappes pas sinon j'ai l'impression que notre punition sera encore pire…

Drago hésitait, il n'avait pas le poing en l'air, mais il regardait fixement Harry dans les yeux et une tension régnait autour d'eux. Et alors, prestement, Drago se retourna et continua de marché, en tira un peu violemment sur la chaîne.

Discrètement, Harry sourit sur l'effet qu'il avait eu. Et aussi sur la sensibilité qu'il découvrait chez le jeune homme. Mais il arrêta son sourire quand qu'ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle.

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur eux et un silence presque tangible surplombait la pièce. Et tout d'un coup, il fut briser par les innombrables ragots, les fous rires, les échappages d'ustensiles sur le coup et les 'pauvre eux!' en arrière plan.

Les serpentards, premièrement figé, regardaient leur prince dans cet état d'infériorité. Et ensuite, ils partirent à parler dans l'oreille de leur voisin en regardant les deux personnages principaux d'un œil malin et mauvais. Typiquement Serpentards.

Les gryffondors, eux, eurent quelques rires. Pas des rires mauvais mais des rires qui disaient : 'Mais dans quel galère Harry s'est foutu?!'. Mais aussi, plus du côté des filles, on entendait des : 'Pauvre Harry!' triste et compréhensible.

Les serdaigles eurent des regards à la fois inquiets, amusés, surpris et scandalisés. Mais surtout, les poufsouffles, tous ensemble, se misent à rire jusqu'à se rendre à terre!

Harry et Drago n'osaient pas se regarder. Mais alors une question se fit dans leur esprit : 'Où est-ce qu'on s'assit?' Fièrement, pendant que les rires dominaient toujours la place, Drago se dirigea vers la table des serpentards. Harry, offusqué, l'arrêta nette avec l'aide de la chaîne.

-Pour qui tu te prends Malefoy? Je ne vais pas te laisser choisir la place où qu'on va passer le dîner, si c'est ce que tu penses, dit Harry.

-Idiot, tu penses sincèrement qu'un Malefoy va s'asseoir à la table des gryffondors? Je ne me rabaisserais jamais à votre stade!

-Dis-toi que tu es assez bas comme ça Malefoy, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter plus…

AGR! Ce que Potter l'énervait! Il allait le frapper, c'était sûr.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, Drago lui lança un bon poing dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, Harry se retrouva quasi par terre, mais se reprit en évitant un autre poing de son ennemi. Le brun voulait éviter tout les coups de Drago, il ne voulait pas se battre. Il avait le sentiment que ça ne servait à rien et même le sentiment qu'il… qu'il voulait ne pas, non ne plus faire de mal à Malefoy. Mais alors, le sujet de ses pensés le frappa une fois de plus en un coup douloureux à son épaule, et Harry n'en put plus.

Il reprit ses sens, et soudainement frappa Drago à la tête. Il était en colère, et un peu insulté aussi. Malefoy le traitait comme une merde, comme avant, mais contrairement à Drago, lui il avait compris qu'il fallait apprendre à faire un effort pour se connaître. Harry avait sérieusement prit en main de ne plus faire du mal à Malefoy, de commencer à le connaître et de s'habituer à sa présence, et tout le reste. Mais le blond n'avait pas rentré ça dans sa tête, et Harry se sentait comme une merde, comme si sa présence était refuser complètement et détester au maximum.

Le blond, sur le coup, se senti un peu mal. Mais toujours aussi fier, il ignora la douleur et se remit à frapper Harry plus férocement. Et celui-ci répondait. Alors que les élèves autour d'eux commençait à réagir, eux ne s'en rendaient pas compte, complètement dans leur bulle. Ils étaient retournés comme avant, exprimant leur colère sans retenues.

Alors que les élèves de gryffondors se mirent à encourager Harry, les serpentards en firent autant pour Drago. La foule semblait animée d'une joie débordante et d'une énergie surprenante. Les professeurs descendirent de leur bureau le plus vite possible pour tenter de calmer les deux concernés.

Pendant que leur bataille devenait de plus en plus intense, Harry se blessant au visage, aux épaules et à la jambe, Drago à la tête, aux bras et au ventre, Severus eu une idée. D'un coup de baguette, il endormit sous les yeux de tout le monde Harry et Drago qui sombrait alors tous les deux dans un profond sommeil.

Le noir se firent dans leur pensé, et la dernière chose qui résonna chacun dans leur esprit fut la pensé de l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Encore merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait rire! XD **

**Chapitre 4 : **

Harry se réveilla le premier.

Il reconnaissait très bien les murs blancs de l'infirmerie, il s'en était retrouver là à de nombreuse reprise. Mais quelque chose semblait différent.

Ha, oui, c'est vrai. Il s'était battu avec Malefoy. Et, oui, ce qui était différent était que celui-ci se retrouvait pratiquement collé à lui parce qu'ils sont dans le même lit. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Pompom n'avait pas pensé à juste collé deux lits à la place de les mettre dans le même?

Malefoy et l'infirmerie lui rappelait un souvenir. Quand le blond, en troisième année, s'était fait égratigner par l'hippogriffe de Hagrid au bras, il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie en se plaignant inutilement. Drago avait chialé pour rien, il disait que ça lui faisait un mal de mort, pendant que ça n'avait même pas saigné. Harry l'avait trouvé immature mais s'en était plus vraiment préoccupé.

Mais Drago avait dit autre chose aussi. Il avait dit : 'Mon père saura tout de ceci!'. Et c'est même de sa faute si l'hippogriffe s'est fait presque exécuté. Et aujourd'hui, Drago se fait menotté et il n'a pas dit mot de son père… Pour l'instant, il n'avait eu aucune annonce sur 'Lucius Malefoy est à azkaban', et donc Harry n'en était pas sûr. Ou encore, peut-être que Malefoy sait que son père n'est pas disponible? Ou encore, Drago Malefoy, l'enfant le plus gâté, aurait appris l'indépendance?

Une certaine curiosité ravagea Harry. Qu'est ce qu'il était devenu, le père de Drago? Et comment le blond le percevait?

Mais bien qu'Harry fut prit dans ses pensés, il dut s'en séparer parce que le corps-trop près-de-lui semblait vouloir bouger. S'étirant les bras, toujours les yeux fermé, Drago n'avait pas l'air de savoir la présence d'Harry. Et effectivement, celui-ci se ramassait avec le bras de son ennemi au visage et une jambe collée à la sienne. Dans ce lit simple, Drago avait dormi sur le côté, Harry aussi, ce qui faisait en sorte que leur visage était quelques centimètres de l'autre…

Harry sentait la respiration du blond sur sa joue. Quelle étrange sensation… Ça l'appelait, il voulait s'approcher… Mais il n'avait pas bougé. Le blond avait l'air d'un ange en ce moment… en fait, il en avait toujours l'air… pourquoi était-il si beau? Mais masculin, bien sûr. Harry ne sentait pas le besoin de le protéger, juste de s'en approcher. Et de rester. Peut-être que c'était lui le moins masculin.

Par contre, Harry ne bougerait pas. Étrangement, il avait l'impression de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Ou plutôt, ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il continuait.

Drago commença à bouger et Harry regarda alors ailleurs. Et alors, il entendit un 'Boum!' et fut entraîner à son tour par terre à cause de la chaîne qui les liait. Par terre, sur le sol froid, Drago était bien réveiller et Harry se retrouva par-dessus lui étonné. Alors, comme cela, Drago avait réagit en voyant leur proximité? C'est la seule raison, et pour le prouver, le blond se releva prestement, repoussant Harry.

**Bon, chers lecteurs, je dois arrêter ce fanfic pour un petit instant… Tout simplement par manque d'inspiration… C'est triste, arrêtez d'écrire, juste parce qu'on doit suivre une histoire qu'on ne sait pas comment elle va finir… **

**Bref, je ne vais pas la planquer là, au contraire, je demande votre opinion. Et vos idées, surtout. Je veux que vous m'écriviez n'importe quoi qui vous passe par la tête, sincèrement! Avec ce que je vais lire de vous, c'est certain que je vais conserver vos idées et continuer d'écrire! Alors, aller s'y, les reviews!**

**J'attends vos réponses ******


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow!! Sincèrement merci à toutes les reviews que j'ai eu ^^**

**Ça m'a redonné de l'inspiration, maintenant je sais ce que va contenir cette fic, sans hésitation! **

**Merci spécialement à **_**Quebecoise**_** de****qui j'ai beaucoup apprécier les idées!!!**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Soudainement, alors qu'Harry avait de la peine à se lever de terre, il entendit des pas s'approcher de l'infirmerie. Immédiatement, il se releva, et afficha un air serein, non, il ne venait certainement pas de tomber sur Drago Malefoy. Non, il n'avait pas été, il y a de cela une fraction de seconde, si près du visage de Drago qu'il avait senti cette sorte d'attirance vers lui… Non, jamais.

Avec soulagement, il vit Hermione rentrer dans la salle, inquiète. Drago ne lui adressa même pas un regard, étrangement un peu en colère et à la fois gêner. Hermione se rapprocha, les regardant maintenant d'un air sévère :

-Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de vous battre comme ça? Vous ne vouliez pas vous asseoir à la même table! Bande d'idiot!

Elle prit une grande respiration, pendant qu'Harry recula, son instinct le lui recommandait…

-Vous savez quoi? J'ai parlé à Dumbledore…continua telle.

Étrangement, Harry s'était attendu à ce que Drago aille soudainement une lueur d'espoir. Que le blond aille espérer qu'Hermione rajoute '…et il vous laisse libre…'. Mais Harry se retourna vers le blond et celui-ci n'avait eu aucune réaction. Harry lui, ne voulait pas qu'Hermione dise cela… Non, il détestait encore la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait… mais, il avait ce fort pressentiment que d'autre chose plus intéressante allait arriver avec son ennemi… Mais pour ne pas se mettre à divaguer, il retourna son attention à Hermione :

-…et Dumbledore a dit qu'il rajouterait une table tout près de la table des professeurs, pour vous, dit Hermione.

-Quoi? fit la réaction de Drago.

-Tu m'as bien compris, il y aura une table pour vous…

-Moi, ça me va, dit Harry.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas, idiot! Si on est retiré de tables habituelles, on est beaucoup moins entourer de la foule, des gens, et même si on se ferait habituellement regarder, cette fois ce sera pire! s'écria Drago.

-Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire Malefoy… dit Hermione.

-Holà, je ne comprends pas moi, répliqua Harry.

- C'est simple Harry, expliqua Hermione, si vous êtes en retrait, les gens se retourneront vers vous sans aucune misère, premièrement parce qu'il n'y aura personne près de vous, donc aucune tête pour vous cacher, et vous serez…

-… comme un point rose éclatant sur une page noir…termina Drago.

-Oui, exactement, même si j'aurais dit un point noir sur une page blanche… rajouta la brune.

-Heu, d'accord… resta bouche bée Harry devant l'harmonie intellectuel de son ennemi et de sa meilleure amie.

-Au moins, ce n'est pas si pire, repris Drago.

-Pourquoi Malefoy?

-Je n'aurais pas besoin de m'assoir près de Gryffondors, et en plus, ni près des Serpentards, qui en profiteront certainement pour me jouer des tours…

-Ha bon… murmura Harry.

****

Ils avaient dormi trois heures dans l'infirmerie, ce qui veut très bien dire que Severus ne s'est pas gêner pour donner le sors de sommeil avec grande énergie. Harry le suspect de s'être amusé à lui lancer le sors…

Ils marchaient, touts les trois, dans le long couloir. Hermione était venu les voir après les cours, ce qui voulait dire que les deux garçons, ou plutôt jeune homme, avaient manqué leur après-midi avec grâce. Par contre, l'heure du souper (dîner pour les français) arrivait à grand pas. Tous les trois, chacun de leur côté, espéraient seulement que le même épisode ne se reproduira pas dans la grande salle. Et aussi, qu'une nouvelle assourdissante de plusieurs morts dans un volcan à l'autre bout de monde occupe la pensé de tout le monde, donc il ne se montrera pas en spectacle involontairement.

Rentrant dans la grande salle la première, Hermione leur ouvrit la porte poliment. Harry et Drago rentra donc, en parfaite synchronisation dans cette pièce. Immédiatement, Harry nota que tout le monde les regardait, alors que Drago chercha la supposé table qui leur était assigné. Comme prévu, elle se trouvait tout près de la table des professeurs. Comme la continuité de celle-ci. Par contre, la table des professeurs occupait toute la largeur de la pièce, donc leur table était à un angle proche de 90 degrés de celle-ci. Drago s'y dirigea à grand pas, alors qu'Harry se risqua un regard vers sa table.

Il se rendit ensuite, pauvre Harry, qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Ron depuis qu'il était attaché à Drago. Il n'avait pas non plus parler à Hermione, excepté quand qu'elle est rentrée dans l'infirmerie, mais étrangement, il n'avait ressenti aucun malaise en lui parlant. Habituellement, depuis qu'il avait de bons amis comme Ron et Hermione, il leur parlait quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Toujours.

Arrivé à leur table, Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise. C'était plutôt le contraire de Drago. Ce cher blond qui avait l'habitude d'être en parfaite solitude, ça ne lui dérangeait pas du tout d'être mis à part des autres. Mais Harry, lui, ça ne lui était pas familier…

Il se mit donc à se tortiller sur son siège, n'appréciant guère tous les regards sur eux. Certes, il était habitué aux regards que tout le monde lui jetait toujours, mais c'était différent cette fois-ci. Il était regardé parce qu'il était enchaîné. _Ils_ étaient regardé parce qu'_ils_ étaient _ensemble_. Et de plus, les bruits que la chaîne répandait autour d'elle semblait être le seul bruit résonnant de la grande salle. Comme des cloches, de petits titillements, elle résonna dans les oreilles fragiles d'Harry. D'un autre côté, Drago ne se préoccupait pas de cet affreux silence qui engloutissait la salle. Il regardait ailleurs, sans réelle expression.

Harry pensa alors, qu'au moins, un des deux gardait son calme… Et donc, il n'aura pas de bataille.

****

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry et Drago sont sortis de la grande salle plus vite que d'habitude. Ils avaient fini de manger, premièrement parce qu'aucune discussion ne les animaient, et puis, ils voulaient quand même échapper aux regards restants.

Marchant plutôt calmement dans le long couloir, les deux s'évitaient du regard. Être privé de sa liberté, surtout à l'âge de l'adolescence, avait un effet plutôt désagréable sur Harry. Mais lui, qui n'avait jamais vis calmement, ne s'était jamais sentit indépendant de ses amis, ou de sortir à pré-au-lard, ou n'importe quel autres trucs que les adolescents raffoles. Il allait donc s'en remettre, de ne plus voir et parler longtemps avec ses amis pendant une longue période…du moins il survivait pur l'instant.

Et pour Drago, c'était différent. Il se tenait avec Crabe et Doyle en apparence. Mais en vérité, il n'est pas très attaché à eux, aussi bien dire qu'ils n'ont été que des pions. Avant aussi, il se vantait d'être le fils d'un Malefoy, ce qui a changé. Il s'est rendu bien compte, un jour ou l'autre, qui était véritablement son père, et aussi ce que lui-même en pensait. Bref, Drago ne voulait jamais rejoindre Voldemort, non Drago voulait être lui-même, seulement lui-même. Ça ne l'empêchait pas tout de même d'être parfois arrogant, prétentieux et énormément chiant. Et malgré qu'il se soit retrouvé avec une certaine volonté et avec un cœur, qu'il s'est rendu compte qui il était vraiment, il ne montrerait jamais ces facettes de sa personnalité.

Donc, ça ne le dérangeait en vérité pas plus que cela d'être attaché. Non, d'être privé de sorti normal, de voir ses amis… pas du tout.

Ce qui le dérangeait, au contraire, était… _sa solitude maintenant taché et sa vie privé dérangée_. Et ainsi fut-il _aussi_ pour Harry.

Alors, perdu tous les deux dans leurs pensés, chacun pensa à leur _vie privée dérangée_, aucun des deux ne virent le cadre qui était tombé de son mur. Oui, oui, un cadre, d'un portrait qui dormait, avait été poussé par un fantôme de l'école et avait donc tombé, tête en face, par terre sur le sol froid. Puis, Drago et Harry, eux qui marchait en direction de cette peinture, ne l'avait pas vu. Et donc, le brun, aussi mal à droitement, tomba nez à nez sur le sol.

Évidemment, quand qu'on est attaché à une chaîne à quelqu'un et que cette personne trébuche, on se retrouve donc près du sol aussi, non? Drago, instinctivement, avait mit ses mains pour amortir sa chute. Et Harry, par réflexe aussi, s'était retourné sur le dos, donc il était à moitié coucher sur la peinture, mais cela lui avait toute fois fait moins mal. Puis, Harry n'aurait pas pu brandir ses mains, parce que contrairement à Drago, la chaîne ne tirait pas du bon côté.

Mais… bien que cette tentative avait été positive pour Harry, elle amena ensuite des points un peu moins souriante ensuite... Drago, qui lui tombait de face, retrouva ses deux mains autour d'Harry, et donc le visage tout aussi proche.

Harry se figea. Il n'avait même pas complètement compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il se trouvait à terre, et Drago était si proche de lui… Cette chaleur qu'émanait le souffle de Drago, sur ce visage, dans son cou…

Drago ne bougea pas plus. Il respirait de plus en plus fort, par contre. Ses yeux s'étaient fixés dans les yeux vert perçants d'Harry. Confus, Drago ne comprit pas ce qu'il ressentait… Comme attiré par ce soudain bien-être, il voulu s'avancer… mais il hésitait devant ses yeux verts qui lui paraissaient soudainement fragiles. Et doux.

Bouche bée, le souffle court, Harry laissa libre le cours de ses yeux. Ils rencontrèrent bien-sûr ceux de Drago, si bleu angélique, et ensuite divaguant parmi son visage. Cette peau, aux yeux d'Harry, paraissait si douce, mais à la fois si masculine… il trouva en lui cette envie de toucher ses cheveux blonds… de mordiller cette oreille… de se rapprocher encore.

Bien malgré lui, il s'approcha de cette chaleur que dégageait cette bouche. Tout en se relevant un peu, il frôla cette peau si intrigante, tout en fixant ses yeux dans les yeux du blond. Une distance de quelques millimètres les séparait, et Harry qui avait perdu la raison, hésitait encore de complètement l'embrasser…

Et alors, Drago mit fin à leur distance, embrassant Harry tout doucement. Cette douceur fit fermer leurs yeux, savourant cette tendresse partagée…

S'embrassant encore, se laissant libre à ce tendre geste, rien d'autre n'existait que l'autre. Comme hypnotiser, Harry se rapprocha davantage sous l'impact du baiser.

Complètement perdu dans l'ampleur de cet échange, si douce et qui leur semblait si vraie, si bien….

…

… qu'ils ne virent pas, soudainement…

…

…Dumbledore surgir dans le tournant du corridor!

-Mais que faites-vous, jeunes garçons?

-HAAa! firent en cœur Drago et Harry.

Ils se relevèrent, comme s'ils venaient de volé quelque chose, n'osant pas se regarder. Tous les deux hors d'haleine, rougissant à vue d'œil devant Dumbledore, ils se rendaient compte peu à peu de ce qu'ils venaient de faire…

Harry s'attendait presque à se faire crier dessus par le directeur. Et ensuite, par Drago. Il n'avait aucune idée dans quoi il s'embarquait maintenant, il fixait le plancher, rouge comme une tomate. Étrangement, il voulait fuir, fuir Drago et fuir Dumbledore. Mais pourquoi était-il attaché à ces maudites chaînes??

Un silence lourd sermonna les trois hommes, qui fut ensuite briser par Dumbledore :

-Ha, Mr. Potter et Mr. Malefoy, avant que vous continuez vos… activités… je vous conseille fortement de ne pas continuez ici, puisque dans peu de temps, d'autres élèves auront fini de manger à leurs tour.

Comme la dernière fois, Dumbledore avait l'air vraiment heureux. On aurait dit qu'il riait dans sa barbe, et toujours, avec son décor jaune aux fleurs roses à l'arrière de lui. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de différent, du genre qu'il était fier de lui au plus haut point, et aussi amusé.

Harry n'avait pas compris un mot de ce que le directeur avait dit, il s'était attendu à ce que Dumby réagisse mal. Par contre, Malefoy eu l'air d'avoir plus de réaction :

-Ho, et bien merci cher directeur… nous vous souhaitons une bonne fin de soirée…

Et Drago parti sans regarder Harry ni Dumby. Le brun le suivit, sans regarder le directeur non plus… Mentalement, il remerciait Drago d'être plus vite d'esprit que lui. Mais Harry fut surtout surpris, que le blond n'avait pas une voix tremblante quand qu'il avait parlé, ni offusqué ou quoi que ce soit.

Et pendant le reste du trajet, ils n'échangèrent aucun regards ni aucune parole…

**Je sais que ce n'est pas énorme comme chapitre avec tout le temps que je n'ai pas montré signe de vie!! Je me désole de constater que j'ai fais attendre des gens, et aussi que je suis si lente! Je me surprends moi-même!**

**Amicalement, camstorys.**

**Si vous avez encore des idées, ou juste un goût soudain pour m'écrire un commentaire, les reviews sont recommandé ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à toutes les reviews, et je dois dire que quelques unes m'ont fait réfléchir, ce que je voulais, d'autres m'ont fait rire, ce qui est largement apprécier! **

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Pendant ce long trajet, dans ce long corridor de l'école, ils ne s'étaient pas parler ni regarder. Harry avait peur, il voulait fuir, fuir ses gestes, mais dans quoi il s'embarquait? Pourquoi s'était-il senti attirer par lui, d'une manière à la fois tellement semblable à quand qu'ils se battaient ensemble et à la fois tellement différente?

Il ne relevait pas sa tête, perdu dans ses pensées, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de Drago. Mais _pourquoi_ un tableau, un peinture, à ce moment là, à _cette endroit là_, est tombé? Pourquoi, au nom de dieu, est-ce qu'Harry est trébuché _alors qu'il était attaché avec Malefoy?_

Furieux, mais toujours honteux, il marchait, comme entraîner par cette chaîne. Il ne voyait pas le visage de Drago, celui-ci marchait un pas d'avance de lui… Avec effroi, il s'aperçut que leur appartement n'était qu'au prochain tournant! Merde!

Calmement, ce qu'Harry vit comme une teinte d'espoir, Drago ouvrit la porte… il dit aussi le mot de passe, tout aussi calme et serein… Du moins, c'était ce que sa voix signalait, Harry restait prudent…

Et alors, très soudainement, Harry fut entraîné dans l'appartement, tiré par la chaîne. Si violemment qu'il ne put réagir! Les yeux fermé par réflexe, tendu et à moitié par terre, il s'attendait à recevoir un coup, ses espérances de fuite rendu à néant…

Maintenant, il en était sûr, il allait se faire frapper. Et bien qu'habitué, il se laissera faire cette fois, parce qu'il le méritait…

Et soudainement, à la place d'un coup de poing, il reçu la voix en colère de Drago en pleine figure :

-Relève-toi, _Potter!_

Harry senti une certaine frustration, mais aussi une impatience. Pour la première fois, il avait peur, et véritablement peur, devant Malefoy. Pas parce qu'il allait se faire frapper, mais parce qu'il allait se faire frapper _parce qu'il l'avait embrassé_ (frissons dans le dos d'Harry).

Se levant, essayant de contenir ses tremblements, gardant un air contrôlé et fier, comme à chaque combat, il le regarda. Drago le surprit, celui-ci le regardait, comme une bête sauvage, hystérique…

Il n'avait jamais vu Drago comme cela. Il respirait fort, et il regardait Harry dans les yeux, direct dans les yeux, comme fixé à ses yeux vert… Instinctivement, Harry recula… La porte de leur appartement était fermée, sans même qu'Harry aie pu s'en rendre compte, Drago l'ayant entraîné trop vite. Donc, en reculant, il frôla la porte, se rendant ensuite compte qu'il était pris au piège.

Seul la chaîne entre eux, Harry était près à se défendre et, semble t-il, Drago a frappé. Le cœur battant, le brun se tendit…

…mais soudainement…

Drago s'approcha de lui… trop près, trop vite… Harry ne put bouger, il n'avait pas eu le temps… ou encore, un coin dans son cerveau lui avait signalé de ne rien faire… Harry lui-même l'ignorait, mais ce qu'il savait était qu'il était impossible pour son être entière de résister. Drago s'était rapproché… au point que son torse frôlait le sien…

Et véritablement brusque, à en perdre le souffle, Drago prit la tête d'Harry entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Les membres paralysé, Harry ne comprenait rien. Drago l'embrassait? Se sentait-il obliger de l'embrasser parce que lui l'avait fait? Cette chaleur que lui procurait ce corps si proche de lui l'attirait…

Le blond, entreprenant, se rapprocha davantage d'Harry, celui-ci maintenant collé au mur. Harry ne comprenait rien, Drago était brusque, il le voulait. Le brun comprenait pourquoi il allait eu l'air impatient il y avait un instant.

Ils se rapprochèrent, Harry l'esprit embrouillé… Ses souffles échangés entre eux les rendaient fou. Mais ils se sentaient bien, comme s'ils n'étaient pas enchaîner, comme si rien n'existait…

Des frissons parcouru l'échine de Drago, et dans un soudain élan, il prit Harry entre ses bras et le tira vers lui, puis recula en quittant la bouche d'Harry pour regarder en arrière de lui. Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait bougé, ses jambes avaient opérer mollement toutes seules. Ils reculèrent jusqu'au lit, mais resta debout, recommençant à se regarder dans les yeux en se caressant et en s'embrassant. Comme si c'était une raison d'être, un instinct, ils se sentaient… comme ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis avant.

La première fois qu'il s'était rencontré, Drago s'était ouvert à lui, lui avait demandé d'être son ami. En lui tendant la main avec espoir, le Malefoy avait senti qu'il pourrait être ami avec Harry Potter. Mais Harry, lui, n'avait que ressenti que l'amertume de Drago envers Ron… Pour son premier ami, il l'avait défendu, mais en fait, il aurait aussi voulu serrer la main à Drago.

Peut-être que cela aurait tout changé, de haut en bas. Il se serait tenu avec Drago, et sa vie entière aurait changé. Drago et Harry avait le fort sentiment que, même s'ils n'ont pas été amis au départ, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils ont toujours été réunis. Si ce n'était pas de l'amitié, cela à été la haine. Et les bagarres. Depuis toujours, l'un occupait les pensés de l'autre d'une manière très spéciale, comme une pensés différentes des autres, comme une ouverture pour se sortir des ténèbres…

Alors ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire semblait naturel… Naturel pour leur âme, corps et cœur….

… mais pas pour l'esprit.

Harry, reprenant conscience, se détacha si brusquement de Drago qu'il tomba par terre, entraînant toujours le blond avec lui. Mais celui-ci avait bien senti le soudain arrêt d'Harry. Le brun, ne voulant pas se rapprocher de Drago, le repoussa de ses bras et se glissa plus loin. Instinctivement, il porta sa main à sa bouche, comme pour essuyer son baiser, pour enlever ses gestes.

Il releva la tête et regarda des ses yeux surpris Drago…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire? Pourquoi cet échange? Il voulait fuir le fait, encore, celui-ci était trop grand. Il avait peur, peur de lui-même et peur de ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi? Pourquoi s'était-il senti si bien, cette approche lui faisait peur…

Drago avait une réaction similaire, quoiqu'un peu différente… Dans son regard, il était surpris, mais quelque chose de doux semblait naître dans ses yeux… il détourna le regard, rougissant des yeux de Harry.

Celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué de la gêne de Drago, il crut même voir celui-ci rire. Cela le mit hors de lui, et se relevant brusquement, entraînant encore une fois Drago dans le geste, il n'avait que de la colère dans les yeux. Drago, se relevant péniblement, fut encore surpris de voir le visage haineux d'Harry. Il senti brusquement qu'il venait de faire une erreur, qu'Harry n'était pas prêt, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait du faire….

Fusillant, Harry commença :

-**Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me faire là**, _Malefoy_?!

Bouche bée devant le ton d'Harry, le blond ne répondit rien.

Harry fut encore plus surpris et puis encore plus en colère de voir que son ennemi ne répondait pas. On aurait dit que Drago avait oublié son masque pour quelques secondes, parce qu'Harry pouvait parfaitement lire les émotions qu'il s'émanait dans son visage… cela ne le mis que plus en colère :

-RÉPONDS! Tu me fais chier!

En avant de lui, immobile, parfaitement dans le visage de Drago, Harry pouvait y lire la vérité… la grande vérité, il la ressentait, la vivait… Juste devant lui se trouvait l'objet qu'il avait tant tenté de renier. Encore et encore, la raison et l'être même qui faisait lui-même, lui-même qu'il avait nié… qu'il n'avait pas accepté et n'était pas prêt de le faire.

Juste devant lui, à un mètre à peine… pourquoi cette tristesse? Juste devant lui, à un mètre à peine, juste devant lui…

Il ne voulait pas y croire, jamais. Juste devant lui… maintenant…

Il se rendait enfin compte de la vérité… de sa vérité… et ça lui faisait tellement mal… Cette tristesse, qu'il ressentait aussi soudainement, aussi forte qu'un grand coup de point, aussi grande qu'un orage… Cette honte qu'il s'était caché, il pouvait la voir juste devant lui… Drago, dans ses yeux, dans son visage, lui disait tout…. Comme des mots prononcés, le masque oublié du blond, ce qui veut dire ses émotions, n'était que vérité… Elle le réconfortait comme elle lui faisait mal…

Il n'en revenait pas… il ne pourrait même plus prononcer de mot sans y penser, sans se retenir de craquer, de briser quelque chose… il ne savait même pas s'il y aurait un lendemain, trop confus.

Le silence pesant, excepté Harry qui venait de crier, n'avait pas été rebrisé, comme une haine soutenu dans les airs et tranquillement transformé en tristesse…. En lourde goutte amenant à un dixième de l'acceptation…

Et donc, le bruit qui brisa ce silence, sans même qu'Harry en prenne premièrement conscience, trop attirer par les yeux de Drago, fut des larmes qu'il avait trop longtemps refoulés...

La pitié qu'il avait cru voir dans les yeux de Drago n'était qu'en réalité une tristesse partagée…

***

Cours de Métamorphose.

Harry avait la forte impression que personne n'écoutait la professeure parler avec autant d'intensité de la transformation d'un crabe en porc-épine. Autant que lui ne l'écoutait pas.

Il avait tellement l'impression d'être observé, d'être regarder par tout le monde. Ils s'étaient assit au fond de la classe, question de prendre plus de chance d'être moins regardé. Mais tout de même, Harry avait peur que ça soit écrit dans son front, il avait peur que ça paraisse, il avait peur d'avoir peur! Il regardait partout, comme si, lui-même, cherchait à trouvé quelqu'un comme lui. Il cherchait partout, regardant fixement dans chaque visage, à la recherche d'un indice.

Il était trop paranoïaque, il le savait. Beaucoup trop. Harry pouvait parfois être naïf, mais il avait très bien conscience que sa follerie passagère du moment n'était pas du tout subtile et que tout le monde le regardait - quand qu'ils le regardaient - très bizarre. Vraiment comme si Harry avait changé, ce qui est en parti vrai, mais cela ne fit qu'agrandir sa peur. Il avait de plus en plus peur que quelqu'un le lise dans son visage, et au plus pire de ses cauchemars, le dit à tout le monde, à voix haute.

Et alors, il senti la main de Drago tenir la sienne. Celui-ci avait gardé son masque, comme s'il n'avait jamais serré la main d'Harry, il ne l'avait même pas regardé, maître de la subtilité. Harry perçu très bien son geste comme pour le soutenir, le réconforter. Mais il n'était pas tout à fait habitué à ce genre de geste de la part de Drago. Tout de même, il répondit en serrant à son tour. Ils gardèrent ainsi leur main enlacée, précieusement en dessous de la table, aux yeux de personne.

Malheureusement, quand Harry écrivait, il était attaché aux poignets de sa main droite. Donc, évidemment, la chaîne faisait du bruit, et cela attirait l'attention. C'était ainsi aussi quand qu'il mangeait, le bruit l'accompagnant toujours. En ce moment, il prenait bien soin de garder sa main immobile dans celle de Drago. Si jamais il venait à bouger, juste assez pour que cela dérange la chaîne, des gens dans la classe allaient se retourner, tout le monde n'attendaient que ça.

Au début, ils étaient assit plus ou moins en avant, donc Harry ne remarquait pas si du monde les regardaient quand qu'ils faisaient bouger sa chaîne. Ou encore, peut-être qu'il n'y en avait pas autant. Mais, c'était prouvé, tout le monde ou presque s'était retourné au début du cours quand qu'il a fallut écrire. Harry en était resté surpris et son cœur n'avait fait qu'un saut, croyant qu'il avait crié sans le savoir sa vérité troublante. Mais, il s'en était bien rendu compte que non, soulager.

De plus en plus qu'il regardait la classe devant lui, de plus en plus qu'il commençait à sérieusement croire que tout le monde n'avait plus du tout de concentration sur la professeure, mais sur un sujet qui planait dans les têtes de chacun… Il se sentait angoissé, et remarqua après un moment que tout le monde avaient l'air agité, quelques personnes se lançait des papiers, gloussant en les recevant. Pourquoi autant d'agitation inhabituelle?

Il avait ses théories. La première, celle dont il avait peur, était que tout le monde aille remarquer son visage déchiré par la confusion, la peur et la tristesse, et finalement, son étrange geste paranoïaque de surveiller tout le monde, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Sa deuxième, qu'un évènement soit arrivé sans qu'il ne le sache, trop préoccupé par son malaise. Mais sinon, Ron et Hermione, qui se trouve juste à une table devant lui, l'aurait prévenu. Et puis, sa troisième théorie… et bien il n'en avait pas.

La cloche sonna, ce qui le fit sursauter. Avant que n'importe qui aille pu véritablement se retourner vers eux, ce que tout le monde avait impatiemment attendu la sonnerie pour, il fit bouger la chaîne par son sursaut. Immédiatement, Drago lâcha sa main. Harry le remercia mentalement de l'avoir fait avant que tout le monde les voies. Sans se presser, les deux regardés se levèrent pour sortir de cours. Ils ne se pressaient pas pour la simple raison qu'il n'y aurait peut-être moins de monde dans les couloirs, tout le monde voulant sortir au plus vite des cours ennuyants…

Au bout de quelques couloirs, plus loin dans l'école, ayant bien regardé que personne n'était là ou près, Harry reprit la main de Drago…

**Allo! ^^**

**J'ai essayé le plus possible d'afficher le sentiment d'Harry, celle qu'il ressent en voyant la vérité devant lui. J'expliquerais plus tard pour ceux ou celle qui n'auraient peut-être pas compris ce que j'essayais de montrer… ^^**

**Alors, si vous avez des commentaires, ou encore des idées, ça pourrait être utile : Reviews les bras grands ouverts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! Merci pour les reviews! Déjà le septième chapitre… :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Tous les deux étaient dans leur lit, ceux-ci toujours à une certaine distance. La nuit était longue, la pleine lune brillait de tous ses éclats dans leur chambre…

Harry ne pouvait pas dormir.

Seul le silence pesant accueillait ses pensés projeter dans le vide, ne servant, pour lui, à rien. Seule la solitude et la tristesse semblaient s'emparer de son corps et de son visage…

Pourtant, il était épuisé. Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir. Non, pas après ça…

Après cette fois où lui et Drago s'était… embrassé… il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Il avait oublié ses amis, son passé, ses études… Mais une chose très claire lui revenait en tête… Elle revenait comme s'il avait lancé cette balle sur le mur, celle-ci la frappant en plein visage.

Il n'en revenait pas… Pourrait-il jamais s'en remettre même? Il en doutait.

Ne regardant que le plafond, les yeux vides… En fait, il pensait trop pur voir quoi que ce soit. Son avenir, il avait peur de son avenir. Il avait peur pour sa vie, peur de ce qu'il risquait même de devenir, peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver… Il était tellement triste, déchiré par la vérité et le reniement. Mais pourquoi cela lui arrivait? Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt? Ou encore… peut-être que cela aurait été mieux qu'il ne le sache jamais… non?

Quelque chose en lui lui disait que non. Non, d'un jour ou l'autre, il l'aurait su, tôt ou tard. Mais pour l'instant, il était trop en état de choque pour penser à plus loin. Il n'était même pas capable de dire le mot à voix haute, ou de l'écrire. Non, incapable, ou sinon il pleurait… Déjà, le dire dans sa tête le fait trembler, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer…

'C'est peu masculin de pleurer!' se dit-il… Mais cette remarque le rendit que plus angoissé.

Avant… avant il avait un but dans la vie. C'était de battre Voldemort, le rendre à néant et ensuite vivre en paix. Si simple… et si grand. Il était un homme pur, Harry, il était quelqu'un qui n'envisageait jamais la défaite, l'inespoir… ou encore le suicide. Et encore en ce moment, il n'envisageait pas aussi loin. Il était juste chamboulé, il pleurait son deuil d'une partie de sa vie. Il pleurait le deuil d'une partie de son rêve… Il pleurait… il pleurait… sa vie.

Il savait, il pressentait, qu'à partir de maintenant, tout sera différent. À l'intérieur de lui, son esprit, son cœur, son âme, rien ne changera… Mais sa conscience en prend un coup… Un grand.

Des chaudes larmes coulaient de ses yeux, et sans gémir, Harry continuait. Il ne hurlait pas sa douleur, il n'était pas seul. Puis, il l'avait déjà suffisamment hurlé l'autre nuit… L'autre nuit où tout était arrivé. Par contre, il avait le nez mouillé, comme une certaine misère à respirer… et puis, cette boule l'étranglait dans sa gorge, il angoissait au point d'en mourir…

Mais aussi idiot que cela pourrait paraître, il semblait enfin voir de loin une certaine acceptation… Puis prenant une grande respiration, Harry fit le ménage dans ses poumons de sa tristesse, puis décida enfin de dormir…

Se tournant sur le côté, parce qu'il était sur son dos, il ferma les yeux. Il prit bien soin de ne pas faire bouger la chaîne, et se tourna donc les yeux fermés, à une lenteur calculé, sans même ouvrir les yeux parce qu'il s'était si bien habitué à ces fichues menottes… Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il allait le regretter de n'avoir pas ouvert les yeux plus vite…

Question d'habitude, il les rouvra … et découvrit Drago qui le regardait fixement dans la nuit. Cette première vision lui fit peur, Drago si pâle dans la nuit avec ses yeux bleu perçant qui le fixait, il y avait de quoi faire le saut. De plus, est-ce que le blond l'avait vu pleurer? Certainement, il avait tout vu… Immédiatement, Harry eut honte.

À sa grande surprise, Drago bougea dans son lit, de manière à se rapprocher d'Harry. Celui-ci s'était attendu à ce que Drago rit de lui puis se retourne. Mais avec le visage qu'affichait Drago, inquiet et triste, il n'était pas près de rire. Surpris, Harry regarda Drago se lever… Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire? Il avait un peu peur, douteux…

Drago, comme un félin, se leva sans bruit de l'autre côté du lit. En toute solitude, les chaînes lâchèrent quelques bruits, par cette agitation. Et puis, Drago poussa son lit pour être collé à celui d'Harry. Celui-ci, surpris, leva son regard et regarda Drago d'un œil inquiet… allait-il... se rapprocher de cette manière? Cette manière dont il n'était pas du tout prêt?

Drago se rapprocha, venant tout près de lui dans le lit, maintenant un seul lit, et par réflexe Harry voulu s'asseoir. Maintenant, Harry ne comprenait rien. Il regardait Drago, confus. Depuis quand Drago avait l'air si inquiet pour lui, et pour quel raison? Cela le mit un peu en rage que le blond l'aille vu en pleurant, très même. Et après ça, peut-être pas maintenant, Drago allait se moquer de lui, c'était sûr. Les yeux de plus en plus animé de cette rage, il regarda fixement Drago. Puis devant ce silence pesant, il ne put s'empêcher :

-Malefoy… qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin…

Sa voix avait sonné plus aigue que voulu, ce qui n'améliora pas son état. Regardant les draps, lâchant les yeux bleu de Drago, il hésitait. Il n'était pas sûr quel ton prendre devant lui… Il entendit alors la réponse de Drago, ce qui lui fit relever la tête.

-Je… je ne veux rien… Et bien… je veux juste t'aider.

L'aider? Harry en doutait. Pourtant, Drago avait réellement l'air gêné, un peu rougissant même… Mais connaissant l'esprit rusé du Serpentards, il lui semblait impossible que ce n'était pas un plan de celui-ci. Un plan pour le faire chier à la fin…

-Malefoy, ne me dis pas que tu veux vraiment m'aider… Un Malefoy qui aide quelqu'un d'autre, ça n'existe pas.

Harry avait dit cela sec, mais étrangement, cela sembla atteindre Drago plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Celui-ci, qui avait été tendre il y a deux secondes, semblait choqué. Il dit, nerveusement :

-Tu crois cela de moi? en se pinçant la lèvre. Tu ne me connais pas assez pour me juger, Potter, pas du tout… Pour l'instant, tu connais mon masque, mes coups de poing… et ce qui s'est passé hier….

Toussotant, il continua :

-Et donc tu me connais en tant qu'ennemi… Mais, je veux t'aider, Potter, et je crois bien que je le peux… si c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour améliorer la situation…

Si tendrement, il avait parlé, envolant au loin ce qui l'avait choqué. Regardant droit dans les yeux d'Harry, Drago se permit de respirer plus calmement. Et Harry, premièrement surpris devant cette tendresse, comprit que Drago était tout aussi malhabile dans cette situation que lui… cédant à une compassion, il laissa de côté son masque habituel devant son ennemi… Il se senti soudainement sauvé. Sauvé d'une partie de son angoisse et comme s'il venait de se noyer et que Drago était venu le chercher à la nage, il avait le souffle court. Il se sentait… beaucoup mieux. Moins seul et plutôt accompagné dans cet enfer qui semblait l'aspirer… comme hypnotiser par les yeux rassurant de Drago il dit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire… pour m'aider… Drago…

Sans bruit, celui-ci se glissa entre les couvertures, ne quittant pas les yeux d'Harry. Et puis celui-ci fit pareille, maintenant les deux se regardaient intensément.

Se rapprochant, à la recherche de chaleur, Harry se blotti contre Drago, et celui-ci entoura ses bras autour de lui. Vu que les deux lits étaient collés, il y avait cette séparation juste en dessous d'eux, ce qu'Harry trouvait très dérangeant. Et alors, il se rapprocha un peu, collant Drago et l'insistant à se tasser un peu. Le blond comprit, et ils se retrouvèrent plus rapprocher que jamais…

Et alors, tout doucement, Harry senti quelque chose se durcir tout près de lui. Quand qu'il comprit qu'il était bien _rapproché à ce point _de la jambe de Drago et qu'il comprit donc _ce que c'était_, il fit le saut. Tentant de se redresser, il voulait s'en éloigner. Il s'était senti rassurer dans les bras du blond, même si c'était peu masculin, mais il ne voulait pas aller si loin, non vraiment pas. Et même cédant un peu à la panique, ces gestes devinèrent nerveux, et il repoussait malhabilement le torse de Drago.

Celui-ci comprenait, et il savait très ce qui lui arrivait… en bas. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'Harry s'en aille. Suppliant, il retient Harry entre ses bras. Il dit :

-Non, Harry, ne t'en va pas. Je ne te ferais rien, je vais me retenir.

Étrangement, cette phrase lui faisait pensé à _Fascination_, comme si Drago était dangereux et qu'il disait ne pas faire de mal à Bella. Cette pensé fit rire un peu intérieurement Harry mais elle le rendit vite plus triste parce qu'il pensa qu'il était Bella dans cette histoire. Et il ne voulait pas être une fille.

-Comment est-ce que je peux en être sûr? répliqua sèchement Harry.

Parce que Drago le retenait, il sentait encore tout près de lui l'érection grandissante du blond. Cela lui faisait un peu peur, ça ne le dégoutait pas, mais c'était désagréable. Il n'était pas dégouté par la réaction de Drago mais par ce picotement de chaleur qui apparut dans le fond de son ventre…

-Reste avec moi, je veux seulement parler. Je ne te ferais rien, promis, murmura Drago.

-À une condition, enlève ce truc de ma jambe, tenta de dire d'une voix calme le brun. Malheureusement, sa voix était nerveuse.

Drago comprit tout de fois la nervosité d'Harry et se déplaça plus loin de celui-ci, toujours face à face mais éloigné… Harry, encore un peu hésitant, comprit tout de même que le blond ne voulait rien de la sorte, et se calma donc. Il se replaça confortablement entre les couvertures, attendant ensuite ce que Drago avait à lui dire.

Quelques secondes passaient, des secondes pesantes où qu'aucun mot ne fut dit. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, intensément. Chacun essayant de déceler l'émotion de l'autre, sans un mot. La séparation des deux lits était présentement entre eux, et en parfaite symétrie, ils se trouvaient chacun de leur côté.

Et alors, en brisant le silence, d'une voix douce et calculée, Drago parla :

-Je… je ne sais pas si cela va t'aider en particulier… Mais je crois que je vais te raconter mon histoire. Alors… je commence.

Les yeux d'Harry lui répondirent qu'il était d'accord, accueillant même une certaine curiosité.

-Tu vois, je suis née de Lucius Malefoy et de Narcissa Black… Cela, tu le sais. Tu sais aussi, surtout toi, que mes parents sont du côté de… de ce serpent quoi. Toi, je crois bien que tu penses que je suis aussi avec eux. Mais… je ne suis nullement intéresser à suivre cet idiot, et on dirait bien que mes parents ont été affecté grandement par ma décision.

Il reprenait sa respiration, suivant toujours des yeux les yeux verts d'Harry. Celui-ci semblait intrigué, et un peu confus. Drago répondit à son interrogation muette :

-Oui, mes parents pensent changés de camp. Tout cela, grâce à moi, je les ai convaincus de leur erreur. Mais nous ne pouvons pas sortir des mains de ce serpent si facilement, on dirait. C'est très difficile, il ne faut pas se faire retrouver par lui, et cela se complique à cause de la marque des ténèbres…

Harry hocha la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

-Bref, c'est très compliqué. Mais cela n'est pas le vif du sujet… Regarde, ce qui m'a fait changer d'idée, c'est… et bien… ma différence.

Harry senti le sérieux dans les yeux de Drago… Il comprit ce que le blond insinuait, et il n'était pas surpris. Il savait très bien cette… différence du blond. Cela se voyait, pas en public, juste avec lui, dans son visage. Pas que c'était marqué dans son front, c'est juste l'assurance que le blond montrait vis-à-vis la situation. Et puis, son érection d'il y a d'une minute du à son rapprochement le prouvait. Après une certaine hésitation, Harry hocha la tête, signe qu'il comprenait.

-Après… l'avoir accepté, j'ai complètement changé. Je voulais être moi-même, purement et simplement. Mes parents, malgré les apparences, m'aiment énormément… Ils donneraient leur vie pour me sauver! Je sais très bien qu'ils sont d'apparences froides et distantes, mais nous sommes très proches en famille… Bref, ils m'ont accepté. Et ensuite, j'ai donné mon point de vu : on était, les Malefoy et les Black, soumis depuis le début aux idées de ce serpent, depuis déjà quelques générations, et que maintenant, nous n'avons plus besoin de lui.

-Ils ont accepté, comme ça? demanda Harry.

Drago, un peu surprit par la soudaine question du brun, répondit en cherchant ses mots :

-Heu, non pas exactement. Pas aussi vite, cela a pris minimum six mois pour eux à adopté une manière différente de pensé envers le Lord Noir. Ils ont graduellement accepté le fait que leur famille avait eu une fois besoin de lui, et qu'après trois génération, plus du tout. Cela était parce que, à la plus grande honte de la famille… que les Malefoy étaient pauvre avant. Mon arrière grand-père à vécu dans la misère, et ce serpent s'est emparés de lui. Il l'a rendu riche, cependant, mais aussi complètement dépendant de lui. Et ensuite, notre famille s'est changée pour devenir plus stricte, sévère et toujours dépendante. Pourtant, on faisait nos fières avec tout notre argent…

Harry, surpris, ne dit aucun mot. Voulant plus en entendre, il se rapprocha un peu vers Drago. Celui-ci répliqua :

-Mais… tu ne dis aucun mot que les Malefoy étaient infortuné avant! C'est probablement notre seul fierté, en ce moment, l'argent…

-Heu, bon d'accord… répondit vaguement Harry.

Drago se rapprocha ensuite un peu vers Harry, et changea alors de sujet :

-Alors… c'est l'histoire de ma famille. J'espère que cela a changé un peu tes idées, aussi inintéressante que cette histoire a dut être.

-Mais non! Elle était intéressante, je trouve, dit Harry, surpris.

-Bon, d'accord, si tu le dis… murmura Drago, un peu gêné.

Un silence fit tranquillement sa place, mais il n'était pas pesant… Et alors qu'Harry allait divaguer dans ses pensés, Drago reparla :

-Dis-moi… qu'est-ce qui traverse ta tête… avec tout ça?

Harry savait exactement de quoi Drago parlait… Sans le vouloir, l'angoisse d'Harry revenu, il affichait un visage affecté par ce qui lui arrivait. Drago partageait son angoisse, tout aussi triste… Après une grande respiration, Harry répondit :

-Ce qui traverse ma tête… Je me dis que cela fait entièrement une journée que…. Que j'ai des doutes, disons, sur moi… Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, on dirait que tout défile trop vite sous mes yeux. Je pense juste à ça… Et je ne suis même pas capable de dire le mot.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles.

-Crois-tu… que tu vas l'accepté? murmura Drago.

-Tu m'en demandes un peu trop. Je n'en sais rien, même si j'ai l'impression que oui. Mais encore là… c'est lourd, dit dramatiquement Harry.

-Je comprends…

Harry regarda Drago, intrigué. Une idée lui vient en tête et il regarda le blond différemment. Il dit, plutôt impressionné :

-C'est vrai… toi tu as passé à travers tout ça.

-Mais oui, voyons. Sinon je… je ne sais pas…. Sinon… _je ne serais pas moi._

***

Les deux garçons continuèrent de parler pendant la nuit.

Les sujets divaguaient, changeant de manière à garder le tout intéressant. Ils apprirent à se connaître, autre que dans les batailles ou en tant qu'ennemi.

Pendant la nuit, Drago avoua qu'il ne le détestait même plus, depuis quelques années et ce qui l'avait amené à se battre avec lui était sa rage courant de tous les jours. Harry avait demandé ensuite qu'elle était cette rage, et Drago avait avoué que c'était des fois pendant l'acceptation de lui-même, d'autre fois parce que sa famille ne trouvait pas de manière de laisser le Lord Noir sans en risquer sa vie. Ou encore, quand quelqu'un le faisait chier, tout simplement.

Harry avoua ensuite que ce n'était plus vraiment parce qu'il détestait le blond qu'il se battait aussi. C'était parce qu'il devait battre ce serpent, donc sauvé le monde, et avait donc beaucoup de pression. Ou encore, la fois où personne ne croyait qu'il avait vu Voldemort revenir, tous les journaux étaient contre lui. Puis, quand qu'il avait du participer aux obstacles de la Coupe de Feu… Toutes ces fois où il s'était retrouvé en rage, il était venu rejoindre Drago. Et aussi quand Sirius Black est mort.

Bref, l'angle de la pleine lune changeait sur leurs yeux tellement que le temps passait vite dans leur conversation.

Mais une chose changeait… peu à peu… Ils se rapprochaient, petit à petit. Ils se rapprochaient de quelques centimètres, sans même s'en rendre compte. À la fin, ces deux jeunes hommes étaient à quelques centimètres de distance, même pas un décimètre…

Les chaînes avaient fait leur chant habituel à chaque fois qu'ils bougeaient un peu trop, mais ceux-ci ne le remarquaient même plus, trop habitués. La séparation des deux lits était encore entre eux, exactement dans le milieu… Il ne manquait plus qu'ils la traverse un jour…

La nuit finie, tous les deux s'endormis tout près de l'autre. Pourtant, il ne se touchait pas, mais ils avaient tous les deux un certain sourire aux lèvres. Ils se sentirent en paix pour les quelques heure avant que les cours reprennent…

**Voilà!**

**Je suis désolé si jamais ce chapitre vous à ennuyer parce qu'il était trop long. Et puis, il ne se passe pas tant de chose que cela…**

**Bref, j'ai essayé d'harmoniser Drago et Harry, les mettre sur la même ligne, c'était le but de ce chapitre!**

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci encore! Voilà le huitième chapitre, bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de meilleure humeur. Mais il remarqua assez vite, couché dans son lit, qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, et qu'il était collé à Drago. Se souvenant de rien, il comprit mais ne paniqua pas. Il savait que Drago ne lui avait rien fait.

C'est seulement que, pendant qu'ils dormaient, ils se sont rapprochés, il lui semblait... S'il ne pouvait pas bouger, c'était de peur de réveiller le blond, tout simplement. Et celui-ci avait son visage dans le cou d'Harry, ses bras entourant le torse d'Harry aussi.

En vérité, Harry avait imaginé cette pose… Oui, entre garçon. Bon, plus précisément, il l'avait vu dans un film, qu'il avait détesté, et ensuite il l'avait imaginé vaguement. Il s'était immédiatement dit : 'N'est-elle pas lourde, la tête du garçon sur l'épaule de l'autre?'

Mais, en souriant, il se rendait bien compte que c'était complètement supportable.

***

En cours de potion, Harry devait endurer les Serpentards. Mais Drago aussi, ne pas oublier qu'il savait très bien le comportement de sa maison. Encore une fois, ils s'étaient placés au fond, loin des regards.

Severus, par contre, en plein milieu du cours, n'avait pas l'air d'être d'accord. Il avait dit fort et précis, assez pour casser les oreilles de tout le monde, surtout des deux garçons :

-**Potter et Malefoy**, _arrêtez_ de vous regardez comme si vous étiez _les derniers humains de la terre_ et venez vous asseoir en avant!

Quelle insulte! Harry senti immédiatement son cœur manquer un battement. Mais qu'est-ce que le professeur insinuait pas 'vous regardez comme si vous étiez les derniers humains de la terre'? Harry savait très bien : il leur disait qu'ils avaient l'air… qu'ils avaient l'air…

…gay!

Pour la première fois, Harry le disait dans sa tête, mais à la place de pleurer son deuil, il était furieux. Qu'est-ce que Severus avait à fouiller son nez où il ne devrait pas? Pourquoi il était si désagréable? Il savait très bien que ce professeur ne l'aimait pas, mais pourquoi même juger son filleul, Drago?

En plus, Drago et lui ne s'était à peine regarder!

Harry se leva, serein et patient, regardant Severus directement dans les yeux. Drago fit de même suivant Harry toujours à cause de la chaîne. Effectivement, une table était libre en avant, complètement en avant, où tout le monde aurait le loisir de les regarder.

Un silence pesant fit place à la suite des mouvements des deux garçons. Tout le monde les regardait, surtout Drago qui, habituellement, aurait répliqué à une insulte de ce genre. Visiblement, les deux étaient dérangé, ils n'avaient pas honte, juste furieux. Mais le contenait. Drago risqua un regard vers Harry et vit celui-ci regarder Severus comme s'il allait lui arracher la tête. Ce que le brun imaginait avec plaisir.

Severus reprit le cours, cependant personne ne l'écoutait, tous les yeux fixer sur eux. Harry et Drago entendait très bien quelques murmures monter, quelques rumeurs se construire. Évidemment, tout le monde comprenait ce que Severus insinuait. Tout le monde allait regarder Drago et Harry d'un autre œil, ils le sentaient. Drago savait très bien que les Serpentards étaient capable de faire parcourir une rumeur partout dans l'école…

Ils étaient fichus, dans la merde… c'était sûr, maintenant.

***

Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde parlait. Chaque élève les regardait. Chaque.

Pour une fois, Harry était content d'avoir cette table seul. Il était d'avis avec Drago, maintenant. Sinon, ils allaient se faire critiquer, c'était sûr. Ils allaient se faire murmurer dans les oreilles, tout près, ce que tout le monde se disait. Même de là où ils étaient, Harry entendait :

-…c'est vrai… ils ont l'air plus proche…

-…tu crois vraiment? Dit donc, Severus à l'œil pour ce genre de chose….

-Non… tu les as vu?...... t'as raison, Malefoy et Potter ont l'ait plus calme ensemble…

-…il a surement raison, c'est sûr… regarde-les.

Harry n'entendait plus que ça, lui qui voulait garder son calme, paraître comme si tout était sous contrôle, il savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Se pinçant la lèvre, il n'avait plus faim. Il lâcha sa fourchette, décida d'attendre que le blond finisse de manger. Il s'était dit plus tôt de ne pas regarder Drago, parce que cela pourrait engendrer les rumeurs. Mais il le regarda, signalant son impatience.

Avec surprise, il vit que Drago n'avait même pas manger. Il regardait son assiette, les yeux vides, sans expression. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry était inquiet, il n'avait jamais vu Drago si vide. Harry alors eu une idée.

-Malefoy, viens, dit Harry.

Phrase idiote parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix de le suivre. En vérité, Harry voulait juste l'avertir qu'il allait se lever et partir. Drago releva la tête vers lui, et se levant comme Harry. Les murmures de la Salle s'arrêtèrent, tout le monde attirer par leurs gestes. Drago et Harry ignorèrent ce soudain silence, continuant de marcher vers la porte sans regarder en arrière. Seul le bruit des chaînes fit du bruit dans la salle.

Et alors, à quelques pas de la porte ils entendirent fort et claire :

-Bande de pédé!

Cela arrêta sec Harry. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus était la voix qui avait dit ces mots…

Ron était là, debout. Il les regardait, de toute sa grandeur. Harry le savait déjà, Ron était homophobe. Mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que son meilleur ami l'insulte comme ça! Harry le regardait, assez pour comprendre que Ron le détestait, et reparti, encore plus en colère. Drago avait suivit la scène, tout aussi surprit.

Hors de la salle, immédiatement, Harry voulu s'enfuir. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi tout le monde disaient qu'ils étaient gais dans leur dos? Et puis… Ron!

Ce salaud! Il mérite le poing d'Harry en pleine figure! Quel traitre! se disait Harry. Il n'en revenait pas, son meilleur ami venait de le ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Pourquoi tout le monde les jugeait? Pourquoi… pourquoi ils avaient l'air gais? Vraiment?

Que ça se voit, c'était ce qu'Harry avait redouté. Maintenant, ces peurs étaient montrées à tout le monde! Merde!

En ce moment, Harry voulait juste enfoncer son poing à quelque part, vraiment fort. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde les rejetait? Parce qu'ils étaient gais? Parce qu'ils _avaient l'air_ gai? Harry ne comprenait pas, quel monde cruel! Quelle injustice! QUEL MERDE!

Dans son visage, on voyait qu'Harry était en colère, mais il n'osait rien dire. Lui et Drago s'étaient arrêtés plus loin dans le couloir, se regardant. Harry voyait que Drago serrait les dents, lui aussi en colère. Murmurant parce qu'une boule se trouvait dans sa gorge, Harry dit :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on… fait?

-J'en sais rien, Harry…. On endure….

-Mais c'est dur. Je ne comprends rien de ce que Ron… Ron a fait! Pourquoi il…

Cherchant ses mots et paniquant, Harry sentit honteusement ses yeux devenir rouges et humides…

Ho, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait pour un rien, ces temps-ci? Pourquoi? Il était furieux pour un rien, mais encore là Drago lui avait dit qu'il était juste en train d'accepter sa différence… alors c'est normal…

-Harry… viens ici…

Hésitant, et pleurant, Harry n'était pas si sûr d'enlacer Drago dans un corridor de l'école… Mais il était si furieux qu'il oublia où il se trouvait. Ils s'enlacèrent, fort, pour se donner du courage. Et alors, Harry se souvenu :

-Drago… toi… comment tu fais, tu as l'air beaucoup plus calme que moi…

Harry s'était souvenu de tout à l'heure, quand Drago avait eu les yeux vides… Ou encore en classe, lui si furieux et Drago plus calme.

-Je… en fait, Harry… Je m'attendais à ce qu'un jour… à ce qu'un jour ce soit comme ça. Regarde, je sais que je suis gai, je l'ai accepté, je ne souhaitais jamais à ce que je sois détester de tout le monde… Mais… je savais qu'un jour, ou l'autre, j'allais être rejeté et ma réputation serait réduite en cendre. Je déteste qu'est-ce qui se passe, ça fait à peine une heure qu'on a sorti du cours de potion et déjà, tout le monde le pense.

Drago prit une grande respiration.

-Harry, ça doit être dur pour toi, tu n'as pas encore complètement accepté ta… différence… Je ne veux pas que tu sombres… Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

-Où est-ce que tu veux que j'aille avec ces chaînes? répliqua Harry.

Le brun relava la tête et regarda Drago dans les yeux. Le blond lu dans les yeux verts d'Harry qu'il n'allait pas partir même si les menottes disparaissaient. Drago murmura :

-…merci…

Ils restèrent enlacer longtemps, le temps de prendre une pause, puis Harry décida qu'ils devraient peut-être bougé, avant d'être encore une fois averti par Dumbledore qui surgit de nulle part ou encore par un élève. Harry eu une idée :

-Drago… et si on allait manger à la cuisine?

Maintenant qu'il allait mieux, Harry commençait à avoir de l'appétit.

-Cuisine? interrogea Drago.

- Ho, tu ne connais pas? Les elfes de maison, c'est eux qui font la nourriture, ils sont dans la cuisine et sont très sympathiques. Je connais le mot de passe, on pourrait manger là, sans problème.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance.

Ils se lâchèrent, eux qui avaient resté enlacer toute la conversation. Harry le dirigea vers un couloir que Drago n'avait jamais parcouru. Le brun s'arrêta devant un tableau, un tableau qui pourrait sembler comme les autres, mais celui-ci était différent. Devant les yeux interrogatoire de Drago, Harry chatouilla de ses doigts la poire verte qui se trouvait dans le coin du tableau. Et sous les yeux émerveillés du blond, une porte surgit du mur, comme si elle avait toujours été là. Harry l'ouvrit sans hésitation, et les deux rentra suivi des bruits cristallins de la chaîne.

Immédiatement, Harry vit Dobby courir à lui.

-Harry Potter! Harry Potter désire quelque chose? Dobby est très ravi de vous revoir, M. Potter!

-Oui, salut Dobby. En fait, on ne veut pas manger dans la grande salle, on préfère ici.

S'avançant un peu, Drago pu voir l'immense pièce de la grandeur de la grande salle remplie d'elfes de maison en train de cuisiner. Il devait avoir assez de nourriture pour toute une armée! Harry continua, ramenant Drago à l'elfe :

-Dobby, ceci est Drago Malefoy. Mais… tu dois le connaître?

Immédiatement, les yeux de Dobby changea, la surprise et de la tristesse apparut dans ses traits. Aussi de la peur. Drago, alerté, dit :

-Dobby! Heu, ça va, je ne te ferrais pas de mal.

Cela sembla rassurer vaguement l'elfe, mais il n'était pas convaincu.

-Sauf votre respect Harry Potter, mais pourquoi est-ce que M. Malefoy est avec vous? la voix tremblante.

Harry comprit que Dobby avait peur des Malefoy. C'était tout à fait compréhensible, parce qu'il avait été maltraité par eux plusieurs années.

-Y a-t-il une table? demanda Drago.

-Oui, M. Malefoy…suivez Dobby, Harry Potter et son ami, répondit Dobby en se retournant.

Harry n'avait pas pu répondre à la question de l'elfe, il avait bien l'impression qu'il devrait lui raconter toute l'histoire, est-ce pour cela que le blond a demandé une table aussi vite?

Bref, l'elfe les conduisit jusqu'à une pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Cette pièce était plutôt petite, une table bien simple en bois se tenait là, assez pour deux place, ainsi que deux chaise. Le tout accompagné de cette immense fenêtre qui prenait presque tout le mur derrière eux. Cette fenêtre éclairait la pièce, la rendant accueillante et légère. Immédiatement, Harry l'aima, puis il s'assit sur une des chaises, puis Drago sur l'autre, le tout pour faire en sorte que les menottes étaient entre eux, comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'asseyaient.

Dobby remarqua alors la chaîne qui les attachait, il avait les yeux ronds de surprise. Fixa les menottes, l'elfe ne bougeait plus jusqu'à temps qu'Harry lui parla :

-Heu, oui, Dobby on est attaché. C'est une longue histoire, assit-toi.

Dobby le regarda, puis la chaîne, puis Drago, puis Harry… et il resta figer en regardant Harry. Celui-ci remarqua alors la rougeur évidente sur les joues de l'elfe. Mais à quoi il pensait?

Drago imagina alors vaguement ce que l'elfe imaginait, il comprit pourquoi cela le faisait rougir. Il ricana un peu, de l'elfe, puis ensuite se tut. Par contre, Harry, moins vite, dit :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis comme ça?

Dobby se calma, avala sa salive, puis dit en tremblant :

-Est-ce que… est-ce que… Harry serait… Harry Potter serait… avec Drago Malefoy?

-Quoi? Tu pensais ça? dit Harry, surpris.

Cela fit rire Drago de plus belle. Harry le toisa du regard, mais le blond continua de rire, quoique moins fort. Harry était un peu furieux, mais à la fois amusé. Amusé… parce que… bien, cette elfe s'était certainement imaginé la plus pire des scènes érotique entre Drago et Harry, une scène où des menottes avait été enjeux, en puis à la fin, ils s'étaient ramassé tous les deux attaché. Cette pensé fit un petit quelque chose dans le bas du ventre de Harry, mais imaginant la traumatisassions de l'elfe, Harry l'ignora et rit avec Drago.

Reprenant sa respiration, Drago dit :

-Ne t'imagine pas ce genre de chose, Dobby. Non, on a rien fait de ce genre, ne t'inquiète pas si ça te traumatise. Bon, Harry, si tu le veux bien, explique-lui l'idée géniale de notre directeur.

-D'accord. Bon, Dobby, si on est attaché ensemble, c'est parce qu'on se battait.

-Et puis, Dumby a décidé de nous attaché pour qu'on apprenne à se respecter et tout cela. Pour faire régner la paix entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, continua Drago.

-Mais cela reste en doute, de mon point de vu. Bon, en fait, nous ça va, moi et Drago on s'entend bien, dit-il en se tournant vers Drago qui lui fit un léger sourire. Mais nous qui étions les 'princes' de nos maisons, je ne pense pas que tout le monde va nous suivre, pas du tout, rajouta Harry.

-Ouais, présentement, très peu doit nous aimer, je crois qu'ils ont imaginé tous la même chose que toi, Dobby, dit Drago.

-Ho… ne put que dire celui-ci, les yeux grands, plus du tout rougissant.

Harry se senti mal, c'était vrai que tout le monde l'imaginait très bien. Eux, ensemble. Regardant le plancher, il trouvait que le monde était injuste. Terriblement injuste. Et si jamais ils étaient véritablement ensemble, un jour? Si jamais ils se rendaient tous compte qu'ils avaient raison, verrait-il la douleur qu'ils ont causée? Les pensées d'Harry fut interrompit par Dobby. Ou plutôt, par les pleurs soudains de Dobby.

C'était vrai, l'elfe pleurait à en faire inonder une île, il avait la tête vers le haut, ses larmes mouillant son chandail troué, ainsi que tout son corps. Puis, il poussait des cris inaudibles, pleurant ridiculement comme un enfant, carrément exagérant.

-Dobby! Mais calme-toi! paniqua Harry.

Drago regarda Harry, l'interrogea du regard. Harry se sentait comme en deuxième année, la fois où Dobby était rentré dans sa chambre et s'était comporté, à vrai dire, comme un enfant, non pire. Harry se leva, attrapa Dobby par les épaules. Cela le calma, puis Drago, qui s'était rapproché, lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris soudainement de pleurer comme ça?

-Je… je… Je m'exc_uuu_se!

Et il recommença de plus belle. Harry, impatient, dit :

-Dobby, arrête ça. Pourquoi tu t'excuses, tu n'as rien fait de mal!

-Je suis désol_éééé_! repleura t-il.

-Pourquoi? dirent Drago et Harry, en chœur.

-Parce que… parce que… tout le monde vous déteste! C'est tellement triste, votre histoire! Ho, excuser Dobby M. Malefoy et Harry Potter… Excusez-moi…

Harry lâcha Dobby, puis regarda Drago, surpris. Il se sentait un peu triste, leur histoire affectait l'elfe. Puis, évidemment, ça lui rappelait que c'était, effectivement, triste. Même si il y pensait tout le temps, bien sûr. Harry voyait dans le visage du blond que cela aussi l'affectait…

Et alors, Harry dit :

-Bon, on se calme là Dobby. Arrête de pleurer, tout va bien, je te le jure. On va bien.

-Oui, oui, d'accord, dit Dobby. Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy vont bien… Maintenant Dobby va aller chercher à manger pour Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter.

Et il parti, les yeux encore un peu rouge. L'elfe refermant maladroitement la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux garçons seul.

Prenant une grande respiration, Harry demanda :

-Puis… c'était comment… avec Dobby, avant. Chez les Malefoy, dit-il en regardant Drago.

-Je savais que tu allais me le demander, dit-il en souriant du coin de la bouche. Moi, je ne restais pas vraiment avec Dobby. Il était un elfe, juste un elfe de maison, c'était comme ça que je l'avais apprit de mon père. Et puis… quand j'ai appris que Dobby ne reviendrait plus à la maison, secrètement, j'étais fier de lui. Mais cela, tu ne lui dit pas, provoqua Drago.

-Ha ha, mais non, cela ruinerait la réputation de Drago Malefoy, voyons…

-Ouais, même si elle est déjà ruiner… dit Drago en regardant le plancher.

-Ouais…

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, elle a changé. C'est différent, et puis, je m'attendais à ce que ça soit comme ça, dit Drago en relevant la tête.

-Me dis-tu que tu es content de ce qu'il se passe? dit Harry, réellement intrigué.

-Ho, non. Pas du tout. Mais… je crois que… Je suis gay, Harry, dit-il en regardant le brun dans les yeux, et je crois que ceci… ça me donnera l'opportunité de… de savoir plus ce qu'on ressent j'imagine. D'être préparer au… monde extérieur. Parce que c'est sûr et certain qu'un jour je vais publiquement le dire.

-Sérieusement?

-Il y a une différence quand que tu t'es accepté, donc que tu es toi-même de l'intérieur, et quand tu l'avoues enfin aux autres, ce qui voudrait dire que tu es toi-même de l'extérieur, dit-il très sérieusement.

Cela semblait fasciner Harry, d'un certain point. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'on ressentait, il n'était pas du tout rendu à ce point, mais ça l'intriguait. Il revenu sur un autre sujet :

-Pourquoi étais-tu fier de Dobby quand qu'il a parti?

-Ho, et bien… Je ne sais pas, je voyais toujours Dobby comme ce malheureux qui n'est pas vraiment à sa place. Puis, lui qui était condamné à suivre ma famille, il a réussit en s'en sortir… C'est tout.

-…il a réussit à s'en sortir… répéta Harry.

Quelques secondes passèrent puis Dobby rentra dans la pièce, un peu plus heureux d'il y a un moment, avec un grand plateau dans les mains. Harry n'avait pas si faim que ça, il était surpris par la quantité de nourriture que Dobby déposait devant eux. Mais avant qu'il puisse objecter quoique ce soit, Dobby parti déjà de la pièce. C'est alors qu'il vit que Drago avait vraiment faim, lui, et il avait une raison, le blond n'avait pas touché à son assiette dans la grande salle.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient fini de manger, Harry proposa :

-Je me sens bien, là, en ce moment. Et je ne veux pas retourné en cours cette après-midi… dit-il en regardant Drago.

-Ouais, moi aussi je veux manquer l'après-midi…dit Drago.

-Alors… on manque l'après-midi?

-Ouais, on manque l'après-midi…

-Tu sais que… les gens remarqueront notre absence et nous suspecterons de ce qui leur passe par la tête… remarqua Harry.

-Oui… je sais. Et bien… on va l'assumer dans ce cas…

-… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, 'on va l'assumer'?

-Je suis content que tu me le demande, répondit vaguement Drago.

Cela avait le don d'énervé Harry, mais si, intérieurement, il trouvait cela amusant.

-Mais tu veux bien me le dire, Drago? dit-il, impatient.

-Bon, d'accord. Ce que je veux dire par 'on va l'assumer', c'est que si un professeur, exemple, ou un élève même, nous demande qu'est-ce qu'on a fait cette après-midi, on répondra : 'On était occupé.' Tout simplement, on était occupé, expliqua Drago.

-Tout simplement… on était occupé… répéta Harry.

-Oui, dit Drago.

-Sais-tu quelle espèce de suspense et de curiosité perverse allons-nous faire aux gens si l'on fait cela?! paniqua Harry.

-Oui, et c'est exactement ce que je veux créer, dit-il avec un sourire malin.

-Ho… dit Harry qui venait de comprendre le point de vu silencieux de Drago. D'accord, on va l'assumer. Je sens que je vais rire!

**Bon, alors, c'est fini! Pour ce chapitre, je précise. **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il-vous-plait. ^^**

**Reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oui, oui, je sais! Cela faisait vraiment mais VRAIMENT longtemps que je n'avais pas contiuer ma fiction! Je l'avais laisser tomber, à vrai dire, je l'avais oublié... Jusqu'à temps que, dernièrement, je me suis remis à écrire, découvrant une passion encore plus grande, et j'ai (oui, oui) COMPLÉTER une fiction! Quoique petite, je m'en fiche, ha ha, je suis fière de l'avoir FINI! ....**

**Et donc, ce premier but compléter, je me sens d'attaque pour trouver une conclusion, douroulement/dnouement, evénements superbes et renversants pour cette fiction! Je m'excuse déjà des fautes, une review m'a fait remarqué que j'en faisais beaucoup, je m'en excuse... Si cela peut vous rassurer, je suis jeune et inexpériementer dans le français?.... **

**Bref, aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à JKRowling comme vous le savez ^^ Mais je tiens à faire un mini-résumé pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire: Harry et Drago sont à la cuisine, ils pensent présentement à ne pas aller à leurs cours de tous l'après-midi, se disant qu'ils vont 'l'assumer' tout simplement. Tous les deux menottés, ils commencent à s'apprécier plus facilement, surtout depuis que Drago s'est ouvert à Harry en le réconfortant pendant que celui-ci s'est avoué son homosexualité. **

**S'il y a un quelconque détail que vous n'aimez pas, ou encore des fautes beaucoup trop apparentes, avertissez-moi je prends toutes les reviews ;) (Et excusez-moi d'avance de n'avoir pas prit la peine de corriger les fautes dans mes anciens chapitres!) (Paresseuse, oui je le sais!)**

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de parler dans la cuisine, ne regardant plus l'heure. Ils attendirent alors la cloche, qui les fit sursauter, annoncer le début des cours de l'après-midi. Ils se regardèrent, se posa la même question:

-Qu'allons nous faire pendant tout ce temps? demanda Harry pour les deux.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais il y a beaucoup que l'on puisse faire dans ces grands murs de Poudlard. Avant de sortir, attendons un peu pour être sûrs que les élèves aillent bien tous rentrer en classe.

Ils continuèrent à parler tranquillement, les yeux dans les yeux, se souriant... L'un était retourné vers l'autre, parlant de n'importe quoi. C'est alors qu'Harry proposa à Drago de faire des inspections de Poudlard, de lui montrer les pièces secrètes qu'il connaissait. Se rappelant soudainement quelques chose, il deamanda à Drago:

-Mais... ne connais-tu pas déjà beaucoup, soit autant ou même plus, de pièce que moi? se demanda Harry.

-Peut-être... Je connais la chambre des secrets, comme toi. Et la salle sur demande, bien sûr. Mais je connais aussi d'autres endroits, finit-il avec un sourire gêner.

Pourquoi ce sourire gêner? Harry se le demandait bien. Drago avait parfois des drôles d'idée en tête, mais cela plaisait vraiment Harry. Intrigué, il demande à Drago de lui montrer ces autres pièces. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la cuisine, remerciant Dobby. Harry sentait que l'elfe de maison allait lui envoyer des nouveaux bas, en signe de gratitude... Bah, au moins il n'avait jamais de trou dans les bas qu'il portait!

Ils sortirent et marchèrent dans le couloir. Un problème se posait à eux: le bruit de la chaîne se propageait partout dans les couloirs. Et des portes de classes pouvaient certainement très bien entendre ceci. Se regardant avec des yeux paniqués, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Immobilisés, ils ne bougèrent plus. Harry eu alors une idée et s'exécuta sans demander l'avis de Drago: il enleva sa robe de sorcier pour enlever sa chemise en dessous, maintenant torse nu dans le corridor.

Si quelqu'un arrivait, ils étaient fichu. Mort. Mais c'était une adrénaline merveilleuse!, se dit Harry. Il souriait à pleine dent, torturer pour ne pas rire, n'osant pas se retourner pour voir l'expression de Drago qui l'aurait surement fait rire à plein bouche, assez fort pour que tout le monde dans les classes l'entend. Il se retenu. De son côté, Drago ne comprenait pas ce que le brun voulait faire, le regardant avec les yeux grands ouverts. Il est fou ou quoi? En tous cas il est diablement excitant comme ça, surtout avec ce sourire!

Cette dernière pensé fit sourire Drago en même temps de le faire frémir. Il était attiré par Harry mais en même temps très peu sûr de où est-ce que cela allait l'amener... Bref, c'est les yeux plein de compréhension qu'il vit Harry attaché de partout sa chemise enroulé autur de la chaîne. Cela fit beaucoup de bruit au début, jusqu'à temps que Drago pensa jeté un sort de Silencio. Quel bonne idée, pourquoi ne pas y avoir réfléchit plus tôt?

Drago aida à attaché solidement la chemise, Harry toujours torse nu devant lui. Harry lui sourit, Drago lui répondit. Le brun remit alors sa robe de sorcier par dessus son haut-le-corps, légèrement gêné par ce qu'il avait montré au blond... Le sort du Silencio se brisa immédiatement quand qu'il se mirent en marche parce que ce sort ne peut fonctionner que sur un endroit et non sur une personne. Cette fois-ci la chaîne ne fit aucun bruit. Fier de son idée, Harry marchait la tête plus haute, ce qui fit rire intérieurement Draog, qui essayait de se retenir de rire!

En public, Drago était le maître pour cacher ses émotions. Avec Harry, il se rendait compte qu'il était de plus en plus un livre ouvert, comme celui-ci l'était. De son côté, Harry se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise, moins seul... Drago était là pour lui et il le sentait. L'intrigue et la curiosité remonta dans la tête d'Harry, qu'est-ce que le blond allait lui montrer?

Ils montèrent un étage, arrivèrent dans la salle de bain des garçons. Surprit, Harry posa la question a voix haute, pouvant maintenant parler dans cette endroit désert:

-Que fait-on ici?

-Je suis content que tu poses la question, dit-il avec un sourire. En fait, je pense que ça va t'aider... Tu verras. Je ne dirais pas 'suis-moi' parce que c'est complètement inutile.

Ils s'approchèrent d'une cabine particulièrement pas... propre. C'était le genre de cabine que personne ne prenait, elle était là, la dernière dans le coin... À la grande surprise d'Harry, Drago ouvrit la porte de la cabine et y entra, faisant signe à Harry de faire de même. Complètement coincé, Drago essaya de ferma la porte de la cabine, ce qu'il réussit. Harry n'y comprenait rien, pourquoi cette cabine à l'apparence sale et pourrit? Et pourquoi refermer la porte dans cette endroit si petite?

Qu'allait-il faire, ce Drago? ...

Il l'observa. Drago se retourna vis-à-vis le bol de toilette qui ne semblait plus fonctionner depuis longtemps et dit ce qui semblait être un mot de passe. Harry ne s'attendais pas du tout à ça. Et alors, le bol de toilette et une partie du mur disparut pour laisser place graduellement à une porte! Yahou, se dit Harry.

Il n'était rien affiché sur la porte, excepté des initiales étranges, soit: BATLGLBT, VEAI, HH, OVAAVFANETJEA! Harry n'y comprit rien, adressa un regard interrogateur à Drago. Celui-ci repondu d'un sourire avant de dire:

-Les initiales sont étranges, oui, mais ils m'ont toujours fait un peu rire. Cela veux dire ''Bienvenue À Tous Les Gais Lesbiennes Bisexuels ou Transexuels, Vous Êtes Aimez Ici, Ha Ha, On Vous Accepter Alors Venez Fêtez Avec Nous En Toute Joie Et Amour!''. C'est typiquement... gai. Mais j'ai appris à aimez cette endroit.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ça ici... ne put que dire Harry.

-Veux-tu que l'on ouvre la porte? demanda Drago, n'étant pas sûr si Harry était prêt ou non.

-Mais bien sûr que oui! Cette endroit m'intrigue trop! Mais qu'y a-t-il, au juste, de l'autre côté? dit-il, un peu inquiet de se retrouver devant pleins de personnes gais et lesbiennes, pas trop sûr de vouloir s'afficher.

Drago comprit son inquiétude. Il dit:

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, il n'y a personne à cet heure-ci, tout le monde est en cours! En fait, c'est un endroit où ce type de gens font parfois des fêtes ou encore des simples rencontres... qui se finit généralement par des fêtes. Ce sont des personnes de Poudlard ou autre, comme des anciens élèves de Poudlard exemple, qui viennent à ces occasions spécials et peuvent rencontrer des gens comme eux. Parfois, c'est un peu trop gai à mon goût donc je n'y vais pas, et en plus je n'ai pas encore parler de mon homosexualité en public, alors je ne voulais pas trop leur en glisser un mot, on ne sait jamais.

-Combien de personne font partie de ce groupe? demanda Harry.

-À peu près une soixantaine. Ou peut-être un peu plus, finit le blond.

Tant que ça? Harry en était surpris. Il s'était attendu à 10 ou 20... mais pas 60 et plus! Drago reprit la parole:

-Mais je ne viens généralement pas pour les fêtes et je veux te montrer ici d'autres choses. Aller, rentrons.

Brûlant de curiosité, Harry ouvrit la porte en premier, légèrement hésitant ensuite. Il faisait sombre, mais Drago le suivait et ils continuèrent d'avancer. C'est alors que, soudainement, comme réagissant à la présence des sorciers, la lumière s'ouvrit. Le décor était quelque chose de spectaculaire, et certainement la chose la plus gai qu'il n'avait jamais vu!

C'était une grande pièce des plus colorés qu'il n'avait jamais vu. On pouvait voir une place de DJ dans un coin, un grand bar dans l'autre. Mais surtout, les murs étaient peinturés de couleur joyeuse, ou plus particulièrement des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel: rouge, orange, jaune, vert, bleu et mauve. C'était parfaitement ce qui représentait les gais. Des sofas et des coussins se tenait plus dans un coin à part, une grand table basse près de chaque place où s'asseoir. Chaque accessoire était d'une couleur heureuse. Il y avait même une piste de danse dans le centre de la pièce.

Ce n'était pas aussi grand que la Grande Salle, mais comparable. Un peu plus petit. Une mini bilbiothèque ce tenait là, dans un coin plus tranquille, parfaitement adapté avec le décor. Il y avait aussi quelques portes sur un des murs, toujours de couleurs colorés.

Drago laissa le temps à Harry de regarder la pièce, puis il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Obligé de le suivre, Harry regardait les livres, toujours intrigué. Drago expliqua:

-Ce sont des histoires, des évènements ou encore des fictions provenant de personne comme nous, ou encore de personnes complètement hétérosexuels.

Harry prit le livre. Il eut une question en tête:

-Comme ça, ce groupe accepte aussi les hétérosexuels?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Ce groupe veut principalement se faire accepter par les gens, donc c'est avec joie, joie très gaie je peux dire, qu'ils acceptent n'importe qui. Mais j'aimerais que tu prennes quelque un de ces livres, bien sûr si tu le veux, au sujet de fait vécu. Je me dis juste que pour moi, ça m'a grandement aidé à accepter tout ceci, donc peut-être toi aussi.

Voyant Harry hésitant, il lui dit:

-Prends-en au moins un ou deux, tu ne seras même pas obligé de les lire si jamais ils ne t'intéressent pas.

Harry accepta puis le blond lui en conseilla quelque un, il en choisit deux. Un était intitulé _''Plusieurs Histoires Vraies de Plusieurs Personnes Différentes'' _et l'autre, _''Acceptation, Amour et Espoir''_. Harry proposa alors d'aller à l'appartement, les déposer. Cela principalement pour ne pas qu'il se fasse voir avec ça dans les bras!

Drago était d'accord mais se dirigea vers un bureau tout près de la bibliothèque, ce qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué encore. Sur une liste déjà longue, Drago écrivit: _''DM; les livres Plusieurs Vraies Histoires et Acceptation, Amour et Espoir.'' _Il y avait plein de noms et de livre emprunté d'écrit sur cette longue liste.

-Comment peux-tu savoir quand qu'il faut les remettre? Et si jamais tu n'écris pas ton nom, mais celui d'un autre? Il serait si facile de voler ces livres, c'est très étrange.

-Oui, moi aussi ça m'avait surpris, dit Drago avec un sourire. C'est assez simple: ce groupe fait ouvertement confiance à tout le monde, et donc en revanche de leur acceptation, les gens doivent respecter tout objet et personne appartenant à ce groupe. C'est un peu comme une marque de :onfiance, un pact. Les livres reviennent toujours, dit Drago avec une certaine pointe de fierté dans son ton.

Harry en était impressioner. Ce groupe avait vraiment l'air bien! Tous les deux repartirent ensuite dans leur appartement, continuant de se chuchoter des choses en chemin, faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne les entendent. Et alors, les deux sursautant au bruit et ensuite figé à mort, la cloche sonna.

Les yeux grands ouverts, le coeur battant, la cloche résonnait dans leur oreille et restera à jamais marquer dans leur mémoire. Ensuite, le bruit habituel de millions de pas se dirigeant tous vers un seul point. Harry retourna sa tête, le corps pétrifié, et vit que Drago faisait de même. Ha non!

C'était Draog qui réagit en premier. Il dit:

-Allez Harry, on se grouille avant que quelqu'un puisse nous voir et partir la rumeur du siècle!

-Merde! D'accord, allez cours!

Son coeur battait très vite, mais en même temps il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, comme de rire de la situation. Drago, lui, riait moins mais comprenait le bonheur d'Harry, quel adrénaline! Ils partirent alors qu'ils entendaient très bien le pas des gens se faire de plus en plus grand. C'était étrange de les voir courrir, surtout avec des menottes! Mais ils devaient le faire, ne voulant pas se faire voir. S'ils se faisaient voir, cela ruinerait le suspense en avouant que leur absence était à cause qu'ils était 'occupé' comme avait dit Drago.

Harry voyait la porte de leur appartement. Il couru plus vite, et alors qu'il entendait au loin:

-Hey, regardez là-bas!

Les deux rentrèrent et refermèrent la porte brusquement derrière eux. Harry parti tout de suite dans un fou rire, rejoint immédiatement par Drago!

-Ha ha ha! C'était tellement drôle! dit Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna vers Drago. Cela lui coupa le souffle. Le blonde le regardait... avec des yeux... sauvage.

Paralysé, Harry se sentait prit comme une proie. Holàlà...

* * *

**Ha ha ha xD Fini ce chapitre, je commence déjà le prochain...**

**Je ne sais même pas si il y aura des gens qui vont se souvenir de cette fic xD (pour ceux qui avait commencé à la lire il y a longtemps là je parles) Ça m'a fait du bien de relire toutes les reviews, ça m'a remit dans le contexte! En regardant ça, je vois que j'en avais gros quand même... ! **

**Review? :P Vous pouvez m'en écrire une aussi pour me chicaner de ne pas avoir écrit, si jamais ça vous fait du bien.... Ça m'apprendra à laisser ça là, sans la finir :O **

**Bref :) Sur ce, Camstorys.**

**PS: Excusez les fautes! ... je suis en train de me dire de demander à mon amie (qui est bonne en orthographe) si jamais elle voudrait être ma beta :P **


	10. Chapter 10

**Avec des menottes, chapitre 10**

**Alors voilà! Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez par la suite :D **

* * *

Drago le regardait, sauvagement... Pourquoi ce regard? Qu'avait-il fait? Ha pitié non! se dit Harry.

Mais le blond n'allait pas le chicaner ou quoique ce soit. Non, le blond avait juste remarquer comment... comment beau et attirant était Harry. C'en était impossible. Il se sentait stupide de ne l'avoir jamais remarquer avant, quoique quelque chose dans le fond de sa tête lui disait qu'il l'avait remarqué bien avant.

Qu'allait-il faire? Le temps passait si vite avec Harry, se dit Drago. Ses yeux verts l'hypnotisaient à chaque instant, comment les manquer, comment ne pas _au moins _lui sauter dessus à chaque instant? Mais non, le blond n'était pas si fou que ça, il n'avait pas perdu encore la raison. Pas encore.

Harry contiuait à le regarder, se sentant de plus en plus petit. Détournant du regard soudainement, Drago changea de sujet:

-Alors, as-tu bien aimer ta journée?

-Heum... Oui oui, dit Harry.

Harry se dit mentalement de ne juste pas poser de question. Il se dirigea vers le seul bureau de la pièce et déposa les livres, Drago l'avait évidemment suivi à cause de la chaîne. Harry se retouna, se sentant soudainement très fatiguer.

-Je me sens fatigué, j'aurais juste le goût de prendre ma douche et de m'étendre.

Le mot _douche_ résonna dans la tête de Drago. Ha. C'était un petit détail qu'il avait oublié. La raison pourquoi il détestait autant prendre sa douche avec Harry, ou n'importe qui même pendant les entrainements de Quidditch, était... à cause de sa particularité. Il n'avait pas le goût de se retrouver avec une certaine partie de lui dur comme le roque à cause de son esprit perverse et d'une autre présence masculine si près de lui, nu. Quoique maintenant, même si Harry ne l'avait pas dit clairement, il pensait être gay lui aussi, peut-être.

Drago avait vu si bien la douleur dans les yeux et dans l'attitude d'Harry. Il avait ressenti la même chose, les mêmes questions. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de demander, il l'avait su, et apparemment il avait bien deviner. Harry lui en avait parler par la suite, dans leurs maintenant innombrables discussions. Il eut alors une idée, ce qui lui permit de refaire surface de ses pensés:

-Ouais, c'est d'accord. Prendre une douche ça nous fera du bien. Mais il y aurait une chose qu'il faut que tu comprennes...

-Oui?

-Pourrions-nous parler sans cesse alors qu'on prend la douche? Ça me changerait les idées, dit soudainement Drago, sans aucune gêne.

-Heu...

Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi. Changer les idées par rapport à quoi? Il se souvient alors l'autre jour, dans la douche, où que tous les deux ils avaient eu l'air de total constipés. Mais aussi, il se rappella que juste hier soir, ils avaient dormi près et Drago avait eu... une érection. Mais pourtant, peut-être que c'était lui avec les idées perverses naturellement parce que Drago n'avait même pas l'air gêner! Est-ce que Drago avait passé une mauvaise journée et avait besoin de se changer les idées? Était-ce à cause de lui?

-Heu, reprit Harry. J'aurais besoin de clairification dans ta phrase. Aurais-tu passer une mauvaise journée ou... ou encore aurais tu besoin de penser à _autre ch_ose pendant que tu es dans la douche spécialement.

-La deuxième option, dit Drago en un sourire.

Même pas de gêne, il ne rougit aucunement. Étrange! C'était comme si il avouait pleinement devant toute la planète que, oui, Harry lui faisait de l'effet, point. Assez impréssionnant, pensa Harry.

Sans en rajouter plus, ils partirent vers la salle de bain, se déshabillant. Drago parti la dicusaion:

-Donc... ça fait juste 3 jours qu'on est attaché!

-Et oui, j'ai l'impression que ça fait bien plus longtemps que cela, dit Harry, surpris lui-même. Il dit cela tout en enlevant son chandail, qui passa au travers de la chaîne.

Tout en se torturant mentalement pour ne pas regarder le corps diablement parfait du Gryffondor, Drago dit:

-Moi aussi, et il me semble que beaucoup de chose à changer depuis le temps.

-Oui... De ton point de vu, qu'est-ce qui a changé en particulier?

Le brun avait bien des questions étranges! Mais bref, rentrant dans la douche sans regarder Harry, il réfléchit:

-Et bien... Le fait le plus surprenant que je n'aurais jamais imaginé au début est que je me suis adapté à toi. Et à ces menottes.

-Oui, moi aussi... Je ne te pensais pas si gentil, toi qui, je le sais, peux être tellement chiant. Tu es en vérité assez sympathique avec moi.

-Ouais, ça m'arrive de temps en temps... dit Drago en bénissant Merlin de l'avoir fait naître dans une famille où qu'on lui apprenait le contrôle de soi-même. Je suis souvent sympathique avec les personnes qui sont similaires à moi dans certains points, ou qui ont montré un côté de leur personnalité que je peux tolérer... ou je ne sais pas, quand qu'il sont sympathiques eux aussi.

-Alors, je suis sympathique ou encore, j'ai une personnalité que tu tolère ou je suis plutôt similaire à toi? demanda Harry, amusé par Drago qui était si ouvert.

-Heum... un peu de tout ça, je dirais. Avant ces trois jours, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça.

-Comment m'imaginais-tu? Je te promet de ne pas te sauter dessus, dis vraiment ce que tu penses.

Drago s'arrêta quelques instants en entendant _''sauter dessus'' _mais se reprit à temps. Ce n'était qu'une expression. Tout en commençant par se laver, il se retourna légèrement pour être de profil au brun, à la place de dos. Il n'était pas à l'aise de parler à quelqu'un sans pouvoir voir les yeux de la personne. Il continua alors la discussion:

-Et bien je t'imaginais... typiquement Gryffondor. Courageux mais stupide, fier mais maladroit... Ce genre de chose. Et particulièrement tout, fier de sa popularité comparer au peu que tu as fais. C'est à dire, naître tout simplement, vaincre ce serpent sans même lever un doigt. J'imaginais personellement cette situation comme ridicule... Je pense que mon père à aussi influencer beaucoup ma perception de toi. Tu sais, il était mangemort.

-Ouais, je le sais très bien...

C'était un moment gênant. Le blond se demandait comment Harry faisait pour avoir cette air si naturel. Et comment que lui-même pouvait si bien se contrôler. Et aussi être si gentil avec Harry.

Tout cela était à cause qu'ils ont été punit. Et finalement Drago s'est laissé aller avec l'attirance qu'il avait toujours eu envers Harry, mais n'avait jamais prit le temps de l'analyser. Quand qu'il s'en est rendu compte, il avait vu qu'Harry avait des problèmes d'acceptation de son homosexualité. Il s'est tout de suite senti responsable peut-être, ou encore il s'est dit d'être lui-même avec Harry... Mais c'est aller naturellement.

Autre chose semblait vouloir ''aller naturellement'' en ce moment. C'était énromément gênant, humiliant peut-être. Harry l'avait-il vu? Mais il se contrôlait, il ne voulait pas faire peur à Harry. Une question lui fit surface:

-Harry, est-ce que je te fais peur?

-Peur?

-Je veux dire... trop brusque, trop vite, trop soudain... Peur de quelque chose d'inconnu aussi.

Harry commençait à être habitué par les insinuations de Drago. Mais là, il ne comprit pas.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-le moi clairement, Drago.

-Et bien... Tu as découvert beaucoup de chose à mon sujet et ton propre sujet si soudainement... et après, et bien surtout, il y a moi avec qui tu es toujours attaché... Et puis... Mon corps pourrait te faire peur.

-Ton corps? demanda Harry.

Allez, je ne peux pas être plus claire, se dit Drago. Ils se fixèrent un moment, Harry voyait le regard supliant de Drago. Essayant de comprendre, Harry regarda le 'corps' de Drago, comme celui-ci l'avait dit, et vit le 'problème'.

-H... ha. D'accord je vois, fit Harry.

Il était surpris, ça lui faisait un autre choc. Il sut que Drago attendait une réponse de sa part et il ne voulait pas.... décevoir le blond ou lui faire croire qu'il trouvait cela répugnant ou quoi que ce soit. Et de toute manière, ce n'était pas répugnant, de son point de vu. C'était juste beaucoup trop tôt pour quoique ce soit de ce genre.

-Heum... Non ça ne me dérange pas trop. C'est... ça veut juste dire que tu es bel et bien... gay. Je n'ai pas peur, mais... Mais je sais pas ça fait un choc.

-Ouais... Bref, ignore-le. Ça risque d'arriver souvent...

Ils ne se parlèrent pas pour le reste de la douche. Une fois fini, ils sortirent et allèrent se coucher.

Une fois couché, ils firent comme la nuit d'avant. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Harry sentait parfois encore un peu le 'problème' de Drago mais il était vrai qu'il s'habituait. C'est alors qu'Harry sentait son propre désir grossir, parfois. Ça le choquait mais en même temps il trouvait cela naturel. Lui et Drago ne faisait que se coller légèrement, ils n'allaient pas plus loin, une chance, se dit Harry. C'était parfait pour l'instant.

Ils s'endormirent coller l'un à l'autre.


	11. Chapter 11

**''Avec des menottes?'', chapitre 11**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Harry se réveilla grâce à la lumière du soleil qui traversait la fenêtre de la chambre. Il se leva, en alerte, Drago dormant encore à côté de lui. Quel heure était-il?

-Ha non! cria Harry.

Il était 10h45. Ils avaient complétement manqué leur premier cours et ils étaient maintenant en retard pour leur deuxième. Drago se réveilla à ses côtés et réussit à dire:

-Qu'est... qu'est-ce qui a Harry?

-Regarde l'heure! On est complètement en retard...! paniqua Harry.

-Merde, dit tout simplement Drago.

* * *

Ils avaient couru et rien manger. Étrangement, Harry paniquait le plus, Drago s'en fichait partiellement. Mais il devait courir aussi, il était menotté alors... Le bruit des chaînes traversait un couloir et puis l'autre, dérangeant probablement toute l'école. Ils n'avaient pas moyen d'être suptile, avec ces menottes. C'est donc un Harry et un Drago essouflés, les cheveux en l'air et l'uniforme mit n'importe comment, qui rentra dans le cours de Métamorphose.

Silence pesant. Minerva ainsi que tout le monde les regardait, les détaillait. Après quelques secondes, les gens se mit à chuchoter dans l'oreille de leur voisin:

-''Ils n'étaient pas là, hier après-midi... ''

-''Regarde, ils sont tous décoiffé...''

-''Sont-ils ensemble?''

-''Potter et Malefoy ont l'air d'avoir sorti tout droit d'une activité non catholique...''

Minerva reclama le silence. Elle autant que les deux jeunes hommes avaient entendu les propos nombreux des gens. Le regard sévère, elle rajouta clairement à l'intention des retardataires:

-Vous êtes énormément en retard. Il n'y a aucune bonne raison à cela, j'imagine que vous ne vous êtes pas réveiller. Normalement, je laisserais passé ce genre de chose, cela peut arriver à n'importe qui, surtout vous deux en votre situation. Mais maintenant, ce qui fait en sorte que je n'accepte pas ce retard est que, hier après-midi, vous avez tous les deux sécher les cours.

Harry regardait la professeure directement dans les yeux, il n'avait pas peur de son autorité. Les premières fois qu'il était arrivé en retard, il s'était toujours senti mal et regardait le plancher alors que le professeur le grondait. Aujourd'hui, il assumait plus ce qu'il avait fait, ça ne le dérangeait pas. De son côté, Drago avait un sourire semi-sadique et amusé. Presque pervert, ou plutôt complètement Serpentard. Harry le regarda, interroger. Et alors il se souvint de ce que Drago lui avait dit, au moment où qu'ils allaient manqué leurs cours. Minerva reprit, toujours aussi sévère:

-Vous feriez mieux de me trouver une bonne excuse de pourquoi vous avez manqué vos cours parce que je n'ai reçu aucune alerte des autres professeurs. Alors?

-On était _occupé_, dit Drago avec son sourire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi de la même manière. Il était évident que Drago jouait avec la pensé des élèves, c'était tellement drôle! Rougissant de gêne, Harry se retenait de ne pas rire. Pour un instant, seul le bruit de la chaîne se fit entendre dans la classe jusqu'à temps que Minerva se reprit:

-Je vais vous envoyez voir le Directeur, Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy.

Sans un mot de plus, elle les jeta dehors. Juste avant de sortir, Harry put voir les regards choqué, troublé ou surprit des élèves, ce qui le fit rire. Mais surtout, il croisa le regard noir de Ron que Drago vit aussi.

* * *

En chemin, ils riaient ensemble, c'était tellement drôle! Harry n'avait pas exactement imaginé cela mais ça en valait la peine! C'était certain, ils allaient recommencé la prochaine fois.

Arrivé à la grande statue gardant la porte du Directeur, Harry se souvint du mot de passe et le dit:

-Menotté.

Drago le regarda, surpris. Le Directeur avait fait par exiprès... La statue se tourna et ils montèrent.

-Bonjour, jeunes gens! dit le Directeur, tout sourire. Harry remarqua qu'il y avait encore et toujours le fond jeune avec des fleur rose derrière lui. Ne posant pas de question, il répondit en coeur avec Drago:

-Bonjour professeur.

-Allez, prenez une chaise! Alors, comme ça vous avez manquez un après-midi de cours? Vous êtes très très vilain!

Les deux jeunes hommes ne répondit rien.

-... C'est très très vilain, je vous dit!

Voyant que le Directeur attendait quelque chose, Harry ne sut que répondre:

-Ha bon...

-Mais vous êtes supposé vous sentir coupable! ragea Albus.

Les fleurs derrière lui avait encore fané, elles devenait mauve et le décor légèrement plus rouge. Fumseck croissa comme pour gronder les élèves, les regardant de ses yeux rouges.

Ils ne réagirent pas. Drago se disait tout simplement dans sa tête que ce Directeur était décidemment fou, Harry pensait la même chose de son côté. Soudainement, le décor arrière du Directeur changea, ainsi que son humeur. Tout joyeux, les fleurs redevenant plus rose que jamais, il dit d'une voix enjoué et mélodieuse avec des yeux à la japonais heureux:

-Voulez vous des bonbons au citron?

Bouche bée, ils ne dirent rien. Ayant peur que son Directeur change encore d'humeur rapidement, Harry prit un bonbon. Drago l'imita. Le silence devenant trop long, Harry demanda:

-Vous n'allez pas nous punir?

-Non.

-Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude d'un Directeur, dit Drago.

-Ce n'est pas obligé d'être une habitude.

-Qu'allez-vous donc faire? continua Harry.

-Vous parler et vous analyser.

Silence. Le Directeur était vraiment étrange.

-Mais vous ne nous parlez pas, en ce moment.

-C'est vrai, mais je vous analyse.

-Que constatez-vous?

-Que vous faites un beau couple.

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son bonbon au citron.

* * *

-Il est assez spécial, Dumby! Mais ces jours-ci, je l'aime bien, dit Drago.

-Moi aussi, il a fait en sorte de nous attacher. Quoique c'est une punition, ça nous a permis de plus se connaître.

Dumbledore les avait laisser faire ce qu'ils voulaient pour le reste de l'avant-midi. Ils avaient donc marcher un peu partout, se rendant à la cuisine ensuite à leur appartement. Ils avaient parler, encore et encore. Harry avait l'impression étrange que Dumbledore faisait par exiprès de les rapprocher le plus possible.

L'heure du dîner arrivait, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle avant tout le monde, vu que la plupart étaient encore en cours. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant encore de n'importe quoi. Harry remarqua qu'ils se complètaient dans plusieurs choses, surtout que les deux étaient carrément différent et donc cela amenait beaucoup de discussion intéressantes.

La cloche sonna et quelques minutes après, la Grande Salle était pleine. Comme toujours, tout le monde les regardait. La différence était qu'Harry s'en fichait beaucoup plus qu'avant. Il parlait avec Drago avec aisance, laissant toutes les pensées de son esprit sortir de sa bouche. Drago faisait de même. Prit dans la discussion, ils s'étaient rapproché un peu, Harry et Drago légèrement tourné plus vers l'autre.

Plus tard, ils se levèrent pour se promener un peu dans Poudlard tout en continuant de parler. Alors qu'ils étaient sorti, dans la Grande Salle Ronald Weasley se leva brusquement. Il n'était pas dans son assiette, le regars énervé et furieux. Toute son attention était dirigé vers les deux jeunes hommes qui venaient de sortir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Hermione tenta de l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit, mais Ron ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il sorti de la Grande Salle, Hermione courant derrière lui. Il vit les deux jeunes hommes un peu plus loin. Drago remarqua que le roux les suivait et qu'il avait l'air furieux et il averti Harry d"un regard. Comme un instinct, les deux jeunes hommes se retourna dans une position de défense, comme juste avant une bataille. Pendant un instant, seul le bruit de la chaîne se faisait entendre, en même temps qu'une tension montait autour d'eux.

C'était étrange parce qu'ils étaient habitués à se battre, mais pas ensemble, et encore moins tous les deux face au roux. Harry ne comprenait pas la frustration de Ron mais il en avait une légère idée, quoique c'était étrange.

-Que veux-tu? demanda Drago avec son visage à la Serpentard.

-Certainement pas une fichu tapette comme toi! T'es dégoutant, sale fouine! ragea Ron.

-Ron, qu'est-ce que t'as? demanda Harry, surpris par la réaction de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai? Mais putain Harry tu t'es pas vu? Je te croyais plus fort que ça, je pensais que t'étais un homme putain Harry!

Quoique blessé, Harry cacha ses émotions. Il releva la tête pour ne pas paraître rabaisser devant son ancien ami et il répliqua:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? J'ai pas changé Ron, arrête d'imaginer des choses merde.

-De toute manière, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux la belette, mais casse toi, dit sèchement Drago.

-Hey le sale con, je partirais pas avant de t'avoir fichu mon poing dans la gueule! ragea Ron.

-Ron non fais pas ça! cria Harry.

Ron s'approcha de Drago en leva son bras comme pour le frapper. Réagissant immédiatement, Harry se jeta sur Ron juste avant que celui-ci ne touche Drago. Harry cria:

-Tu ne le toucheras pas, sale con!

Surpris, Ron ne comprenait rien. Harry avait défendu son ennemi juré juste sous ses yeux. Pendant un instant, il n'avait plus de rage dans ses yeux mais plutôt de la surprise et aussi une certaine déception. Il se reprit vite, encore plus en colère qu'avant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry? Ce que t'es con! Tu m'énerves, je ne te comprends plus!

-C'est toi que je ne comprends plus, Ron! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? Pourquoi maintenant tu me détestes?

-Qui ne détesterait pas UNE SALE TAPETTE! cria Ron.

Harry ne réagit pas, blessé. Drago non plus, il voulait laisser ça à Harry, quoique habituellement il aurait fait quelque chose à ce genre de reproche, étant lui-même gai.

-Je pensais... je pensais que t'étais un vrai ami, Ron, dit finalement Harry après un moment.

Il fixait Ron droit dans les yeux. Mais maintenant, il reculait, décu et blessé, regardant Ron avec dégout. Ron reprit:

-Hey je n'ai pas fini avec toi!

-Et bien je pense que oui, dit Drago, défendant Harry. Pars, va t-en, sale con.

-Toi tu ne t'en mêle pas! cria Ron.

C'est alors qu'Hermione arriva enfin. Elle avait peur de la colère de Ron, mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour Harry. Elle s'interposa entre le blond et le roux, mettant Ron encore plus en colère. Les deux jeunes menottés partirent plus loin de leur côté, Harry toujours retourné pour voir Ron. Hermione le retenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Le roux cria alors:

-Je n'ai pas fini avec vous, bande d'enculé! La prochaine fois Harry tu comprendras que j'essaie juste de t'aider de cet ordure de fouine!

Harry se retournant, principalement parce qu'il ne voulait plus entendre Ron parler et aussi parce qu'il voulait cacher ses émotions. Sans un mot, ils partirent vers leur appartement, leur joie d'avant complètement parti.

* * *

**Tiens, fini pour ce chapitre ^^**

**Ouais, je sais, c'est une fin de chapitre assez triste.... Bref ça fait parti de l'histoire ^^**

**Je vous remercie pour les reviews :P Vous pouvez toujours en écrire de nouvelles, vous savez.....**

**Sur ce, Camstorys**


	12. Chapter 12

**Avec des menottes ?, chapitre 12**

**Merci pour les reviews ^^ **

**Et oui, j'ai écrit ''Ron'' à la place de ''Harry'' comme il était supposé mais maintenant c'est changé xD lol Merci à la personne qui me l'a fait remarqué :) **

**Je m'excuse encore pour toutes les fautes... Et si vous en voyez encore, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Ha et oui, je le sais, je me suis trompé en écrivant ''cahpitre 12'' à la place de ''chapitre 12''. Pardonnez-moi et ignorez-le. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ils refermèrent la porte de leur appartement, un silence inconfortable les accompagnaient. Drago voyait bien qu'Harry n'allait pas, ce qui était plutôt normal après cet affrontement. Harry ne bougeait pas et gardait le tête baisser, ses pensés tournoyant autour d'un certain roux. Drago brisa le silence en parlant tout bas:

-Je ne pense pas que tu devrais l'écouter, Harry...

Il s'approcha tout doucement, Harry levant ses yeux vers lui. Il ne dit rien.

-Il semble furieux... principalement parce qu'il pense que tu serais devenu...

-Une tapette, dit rageusement Harry.

Ceci surprit Drago mais il ne dit rien. Harry était furieux et c'était complètement normal, même si le blond n'aimait pas trop ce mot. C'est alors que Drago assista à la total abandon des émotions de son ami:

-Il pense que... dit difficilement Harry. Il pense que je suis DEVENU quelque chose... Est-ce que ça se voit tant que ça? C'est écrit sur mon front ou quoi? Ça parait dans la manière que je marche, que je parle? Il est écrit DÉCHET ou encore GAY ou TAPETTE ou HOMOSEXUEL ou CHOSE RÉPUGNANTE ou encore VOICI UN FREAK DE LA VIE QUI EST CONTRE NATURE? cria Harry.

Drago restait devant lui, l'écoutant tout simplement, connaissant sa rage. Harry reprenait sa respiration tranquillement.

-Est-ce qu'on est malade, Drago? On est quoi, nous, en tant que personne, en tant qu'être humain? Pourquoi est-ce que mon ancien de putain de merde de meilleur ami doit penser ça de moi et encore plus penser que tu m'as fait DEVENIR ça? Et en plus... en plus...

-Oui?

-Et bien... je ne sais même pas si je le suis vraiment, vois-tu. J'ai senti que oui, je crois que oui mais je doutes encore, je ne peux vraiment savoir parce que je n'ai rien essayé encore! ...et je ne sais pas, je sais que... En fait, pour être entièrement sincère, oui je me sens attiré par toi Drago, mais j'ai peur. Je te trouves beau et charmant, sympathique... J'ai bien remarqué que j'aimais ton corps, même avant tout ceci, avant les menottes. J'aimais me battre avec toi mais je me le cachais que c'était aussi pour... pour sentir ton corps près de moi.

Drago ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il ne put que dire:

-Et bien... je ne m'attendais pas à cela mais ça fait plaisir à entendre... Je pense que c'est normal que tu sois en confusion, ça prend une bonne période avant que tu puisses te dire ''Oui, je suis gai'' alors que tu as commencé avec ''Un instant, suis-je gai ou non?''. Et c'est encore plus dure de le dire à d'autres personnes, surtout des personnes proches.

-Oui, je ne me vois pas le dire à d'autres personnes autre que... toi. Déjà, au début, je n'étais pas capable de dire le mot, même dans ma tête. Pas capable de l'écrire ni d'arrêter d'y penser. Comme c'est étrange, c'est toujours dans ta tête mais tu essaies de l'éloigner...

-Oui, je sais de quoi tu parles... dit Drago. C'est souvent dure, le début, l'acceptation de tout cela...

-Mais surtout, c'est la peur. La peur que tu...que les gens...

-Que les gens sachent, finit Drago.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, comme continuant la discussion par télépathie. Harry se tourmantait, se posait plein de question. Drago eut alors une idée:

-Et pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas à lire ton livre, après les cours? Je suis sûr que tu aimerais ça et ça t'apportera peut-être des réponses. En tous cas, moi ça m'a aidé.

-D'accord, je vais le faire, dit Harry en regardant les livres posés plus loin sur le bureau.

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à temps que la cloche annonça le début des cours de l'après-midi. Le temps avait avancer tellement vite qu'ils ne s'y étaient pas attendu à devoir partir si tôt. Drago se dit mentalement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quelque chose d'important à Harry, mais qu'il le ferait plus tard.

Ils partirent en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec ce professeur vieux et à demi sourd qu'Harry avait oublié le nom et, comme toujours, tout le monde les regardait. Du moins, excepté Ron. De son côté aussi, Harry essayait de l'ignorer le plus possible. Ils étaient assit tous les deux au fond de la classe, c'était devenu comme une habitude.

Profitant de ce fait, Drago commença à écrire le plus subtilement possible sur un papier. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il te tendit à Harry qui put lire:

_''Tiens bon, Harry. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire tout à l'heure que je suis là pour toi, que je tiens à toi. Même si certaines personnes ne t'apprécie guère comme tu es, moi j'ai appris à t'accepter comme ça. _

_Je pense que tu ne devrais pas écouter les autres mais plutôt suivre ton propre chemin parce que tu es comme tu es, et rien ne pourra changer cela. _

_Tiens bon, je suis là pour t'écouter. En fait, je suis même plus que là, je suis menotté._

_Drago.''_

Harry senti étrangement son coeur manquer un battement en lisant la lettre. Se contrôlant pour ne pas rougir, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire par contre. Ce mot l'apaisait. Il senti une certaine reconnaissance et une appréciation grandissante pour le blond.

De son côté, Drago essayait de voir la réaction d'Harry. Il était évident à ses yeux que ça lui avait plu. Le blond en était content, comme un peu fier de lui. Mais surtout, il cru remarquer une certaine rougeur dissimulée dans le visage d'Harry. Cela lui fit chaud au coeur...

Il repensa alors à une chose qui l'avait un peu destabilisé mais surpris. Harry lui avait dit directement, quoiqu'un peu gêné, qu'il était attiré envers son corps. Et aussi, qu'il le trouvait sympathique et charmant... Drago aimait bien cela, il aimait plus cela qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Il acceptait tout ceci beaucoup plus facilement qu'Harry, surtout qu'il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était attiré envers celui-ci.

Il se demanda juste à quoi tout ceci allait le mené. Secrètement, il espérait quelque chose de bien, de vrai... et d'amoureux peut-être.

* * *

La journée se finit et tous les élèves partirent manger, comme d'habitude, à la Grande Salle. Drago voulait tenter quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas trop comment Harry allait réagir...

Drago regardait Ronald Weasley, il faisait exprès pour le regarder sans cesse, pour le déranger. Harry l'avait bien remarquer et il se demandait ce que le blond avait en tête... S'approchant du brun, Drago chuchota dans son oreille:

-Qu'en penses-tu si l'on... _dérange_ un peu l'homophobe roux à la table des Gryffondors?

Harry ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre de la part de Drago. Il pouvait à peu près imaginer une chose semblable à la phrase ''on était _occupé_'' que Drago avait dit devant tout le monde. Mais la vraie question était: voulait-il faire chier Ron? Peut-être. Oui, certainement.

Harry regarda fixement Drago dans les yeux, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre mais il savait que ça allait être gênant. Il accepta d'un hochement de tête pour la seule raison qu'il était un courageux gryffondor. La réaction de Drago fut immédiate, il faut dire aussi qu'il en brûlait un peu d'envie.

Tout en fixant Ron du coin de l'oeil, Drago se pencha vers Harry et lui soufflait à l'oreille des choses. Il était si près, il se rapprochait de plus en plus en touchant dangereusement l'oreille et ensuite la joue d'Harry avec ses lêvres... Harry rougissait à vu d'oeil, les yeux ouverts n'osant pas les fermés. Son banc était si près de celui d'Harry, complètement collé. Les lèvres du blond frôlait la joue du brun, puis il commença doucement à y déposé des bisous chauds. Harry en avait des frissons de partout, mais n'osait toujours pas bouger, trop pétrifié.

Un silence de plus en plus grands pris place dans la Grande Salle, vite remplacé par plein de murmures à leur sujet. Tout le monde les regardait, surpris ou encore dégouté. Les professeurs les avaient vu du coin de l'oeil mais ne s'en préoccupaient pas, les élèves avaient le droit de s'embrasser ou de s'approcher un peu, même si c'était deux garçons. C'est donc tôt ou tard que Ronald Weasley les aperçu, premièrement trop surpris pour réagir.

Cela incita Drago à continuer. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Harry et lui chuchota chaudement:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry... Pour avoir l'effet voulu, il faudrait que je passe mon bras autour de ta taille...

Drago recula un peu sa tête pour regarder dans les yeux du brun, pour voir si celui-ci était d'accord. Il vit un Harry complètement rouge mais avec les yeux dilatés et une respiration plus rapide. Harry le regarda intensément et lui fit un léger signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il acceptait. Drago n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il glissa avec aise son bras autour d'Harry tout en continuant de lui bécoter tout doucement la joue et le visage...

Harry en tremblait. Il n'osait pas retourné la tête vers le restant de la Grande Salle, il ne regardait que Drago... Même si il avait peur de tous ces regards et restait pétrifié, il adorait ce sentiment. Il adorait les lèvres chaudes de Drago qui le bécotait tout doucement, il adorait rougir comme cela. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment en contrôle de lui-même en ce moment, Drago lui bloquait n'importe quelle autre pensée... Et donc, Harry ne vit même pas le visage rouge de haine et rempli de dégoût de Ronald.

Drago s'arrêta un peu juste pour regarder Harry. Ensuite il regarda plus subtilement le roux situé plus loin de lui. Il se sentait presque fier de l'effet qu'il faisait sur Harry mais surtout il adorait faire ça. En fait, faire quelque chose de ce genre, même si ce n'était pas grand chose, dans la Grande Salle devant tout le monde avait toujours été une chose qu'il voulait personnellement accomplir. Il avait maintenant réussit, et en plus: c'était avec un autre garçon et non une fille. Bref, il se concentra sur la réaction du roux tout en gardant son bras autour de la taille d'Harry, comme protecteur.

Le roux vit bien qu'il était en état d'impuissance; il ne pouvait pas les frapper ni leur parler, rien. Tous les professeurs étaient là et puis toute la Grande Salle les regardait. Il fallait être suicidaire pour partir une bataille comme ça, ici, sous les yeux de tout le monde. Mais il était si en colère, il trouvait cela répugnant! Il était sûr que cet saleté de fouine avait manipulé son meilleur ami ou quoique ce soit, il était sûr que c'était de sa faute. Pour Ron, les homosexuels sont tous des faibles, des femmes, des malades mentales. Il était un des rares à penser cela mais il n'aurait pour rien au monde penser le contraire parce qu'il savait que c'aurait été faux. Dire qu'il pensait qu'Harry était son ami, avant... Maintenant il faisait un spectacle devant tout le monde à se vanter d'être fifi!

Mais quel merde! se dit Ron. Il ne voulait plus resté là, les deux menottés lui coupait sa faim. Il se leva sous les yeux déçu et sévère d'Hermione et quitta la Grande Salle. Drago était satisfait du résultat mais n'arrêtait pas moins de bécoter Harry, par simple envie. Le blond chuchota aussi à Harry toute la réaction du roux, vu qu'Harry n'osait pas se retourner.

Le brun se sentait contrarié par les sentiments de Ronald. Il se sentait mal de l'avoir provoqué mais il sentait en même temps que c'était plus la faute à Ron. C'était Ron l'homophobe et ce n'était aucunement la faute à Harry ni à Drago si Ron réagissait comme cela. Un peu plus tard, les deux menottés commencèrent une discussion en se chuchotant mutuellement dans l'oreille, Harry lui disait comment il se sentait et Drago aussi. C'était amusant et différent, se dit Harry. Il aimait bien cela.

Plus tard, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle pour aller dans leur appartement en se tenant main dans la main.

* * *

**Fini pour ce chapitre! ^^**

**Dites-kmoi vos commentaires, bon ou mauvais! :P **

**Sur ce, Camstorys**

**PS: Un GROS merci pour ceux qui ont prit la peine de me faire remarquer quelques fautes XD!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Avec des menottes ?, chapitre 13**

**Je remercie en particulier Fire666 d'avoir repéré quelques fautes que j'avais fais ^^ J'ai trouvé ça drôle.**

**Mais autre chose: Oui, j'ai écris 'gai' à la place de 'gay'. C'est parce que j'ai le souvenir très précis d'une dictée, quand j'étais plus jeune. J'avais écris 'gay' mais elle m'a mit une faute, disant que 'gay' était anglais. **

**Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, soit que la professeure s'est complètement trompé et maintenant je fais cette erreur par sa faute, soit qu'elle n'avait pas précisé que c'était 'gai' dans le sens 'joyeux' au moment de la dictée. En plus, j'écrivais 'gay' par habitude, mais j'effacais tout de suite après pour mettre 'gai', maintenant.**

**Malheureusement, je ne vais pas effacer toutes les autres fois que j'ai écris 'gai'... Et oui, je l'avoue, je suis assez paresseuse. Mais à partir de maintenant, je ne vais plus écrire 'gai' quand je parle de l'homosexualité. Je remercie la personne qui m'a remit en place parce que, personnellement, moi-même je me sens plus à l'aise d'écrire 'gay'. **

**Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

Drago lui avait bécotté la joue, encore et encore. En ce moment, ils se dirigeaient vers leur appartement, Harry encore complètement rouge. Mais Drago n'avait pas cesser de le bécotter pour autant, il avait gardé son bras autour de la taille d'Harry. C'était étrange parce que la chaîne pendait sur la jambe de Harry.

Harry se souvenu alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà embrassé. Cela faisait quelques jours, il l'avait presque oublié. Il en parla vaguement à Drago qui répondit qu'il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Tout d'un coup, le blond s'arrêta. Harry le regarda, intrigué.

D'une démarche gracieuse, Drago se retourna vers Harry pour avoir son visage tout près et il lui souffla à l'oreille:

-Cette journée-là, j'aurais bien continué si Dumbledore ne nous avait pas interrompu...

Le coeur d'Harry s'arrêta un instant puis reparti encore plus vite. Drago embrassa tout doucement sa joue, puis tout près de ses lèvres... Et regardant Harry dans les yeux pour voir sa réaction, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Harry en était rouge, mais heureux. Plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Il répondit à son baiser, encore et encore. La gêne passé, ils s'embrassèrent beaucoup plus avidement, avec passion. Ce n'était pas comme la première fois. Cette fois-ci c'était plus prévu, sincère. Alors que la fois avec le tableau avait permit à Harry de se rendre compte qu'il aimait ça, tout simplement. Un peu plus tard, ils décidèrent d'arrêter pour ne pas se faire voir par les autres. En arrière pensé, Harry avait aussi un peu peur qu'un Dumbledore fou saute du coin du mur.

Ils partirent vers leur appartement. En chemin, Harry était stressé, qu'allait-il arriver? Est-ce que Drago va vouloir continuer, est-ce que je vais vouloir continuer aussi? Va t-on aller plus loin, serais-je confortable dans cette situation? Le blond voyait bien le malaise d'Harry, mais le comprenait parfaitement. Harry était aussi un peu nerveux parce qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon avant et encore moins comme ça.

Finalement, ils parlèrent toute la soirée, de tout et de rien comme à l'habitude. Drago ne voulait pas brusquer Harry tout de suite, il ne voulait pas lui sauter dessus comme un malade. Quoique parfois, il en avait sérieusement envie... mais il ne le faisait pas.

C'est alors que le sujet de leur baiser un peu plus tôt embarqua dans la conversation. Drago lui demanda alors:

-Et... as-tu aimé cela?

Il le regardait comme s'il voulait analyser les émotions d'Harry au travers de ses yeux. Par contre, il n'y voyait qu'une puissante connexion avec lui-même, Harry avait un regard disant ''Oui, j'ai aimé cela. J'aimerais aussi que tu continues...''. Se raclant la gorge pour bien parler tout en gardant le contact avec ses yeux, Harry dit comme un murmure:

-Oui... j'ai aimé cela.

Drago se sentait attiré par ce regard, il s'en approcha. Ils étaient déjà étendus chacun dans leur lit, les lits toujours collés. Harry faisait de même, quoique plus gêné. Tendrement d'abord, ils s'embrassèrent. Et puis, ils continuèrent, avec plus de passion, plus d'habitude et de confort. Aucune parole ne fut prononcé pour un bon moment, les deux s'embrassaient comme des vrais amoureux transis.

Un peu plus tard, Harry commençait à embarquer sur le corps de Drago. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser et Drago lui bécottait les joues, le cou... parfois ils se mordillaient mutuellement les oreilles, faisant frissonner l'autre. La nuit commençait à prendre place et la lune devenait leur source de lumière. Drago se retourna alors d'un coup et se mit par dessus Harry, du moins pas au complet. En regardant Harry, il lui sourit, content de ce long moment inoubliable. Il lui dit alors tout doucement à l'oreille avec sa gorge sèche:

-Harry... moi aussi j'aime bien cela.

Cela fit rire Harry. Il dit ensuite, les joues encore rouges:

-Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne aussi longtemps, c'est vraiment quelque chose...

-Moi non plus, jamais comme ça, lui dit Drago. C'était toute une expérience que j'aimerais bien recommencer, n'importe quand.

-J'imagine que tu avais déjà embrasser quelqu'un avant moi, non? demanda Harry.

-Oui, mais jamais aussi longtemps. C'était différent. Et toi?

-Cho Chang, une fois. Ce n'était pas très sérieux et c'est... ma seule expérience, rit nerveusement Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu embrasses très bien Harry... chuchota Drago dans le creux de son oreille.

-Merci et toi aussi Drago, réussit-il à dire.

Drago s'étendit pour être collé à Harry. Il soupira de bien-être, comme satisfait de sa journée. Il proposa alors à Harry de se préparer pour dormir. Celui-ci accepta et c'est donc un peu plus tard que les deux se coucha dans le lit, collé l'un à l'autre dans une position confortable. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Avec tout ça, même s'il ne le regrettait pas, il n'avait pas prit le temps de lire les livres que Drago avait emprunté pour lui. Les deux menottés partirent à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner après avoir prit une douche ensemble et s'être habillé. Harry se dit qu'ils s'en allaient en cours de Défense Contre les forces du Mal et donc qu'il pourrait lire son livre en cours sans problème.

Ils mangèrent toute en ignorant le reste de la salle. Ron les regardait avec haine derrière leur dos mais ils s'en fichaient bien. Tout le monde se disait entre eux qu'Harry et Drago étaient en couple, c'était plus qu'évident. Et cela, avant même ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Ils _avaient l'air _d'être ensemble. C'était peut-être les menottes qui donnaient cette air là depuis le début?

Bref, arrivé en cours, Harry commença à lire le livre _Plusieurs Histoires Vraies de Plusieurs Personnes Différentes:_

_Bienvenue!_

_J'espère grandement que vous allez trouvez une histoire particulière que vous apprécierez! _

_La mort de ma mère p.3_

_Une fin heureuse p.9_

_Je me suis enfin marié p.20_

_Un problème d'adoption p.24_

_Après tant d'année, je me suis accepté p.27_

_Bisexuel avant d'être gay? p.33_

_Mes parents me faisait peur p.42_

_L'amour parfait p.50_

_Un homme féminin? p.56_

_Mon corps était détruit p.62_

_Comment aimer p.69_

_Notre société d'aujourd'hui p.71_

Harry tourna la page. Il y avait encore une autre liste d'histoire avec leur nombre de page. Il décida de tourner jusqu'à la page 3, là où une histoire commençait. C'était _La mort de ma mère_. Intrigué par le titre, il commença à lire:

_La mort de ma mère_

_Je m'appelle Olivier. J'ai 35 ans en écrivant ceci et je suis professeur dans une école très célèbre de magie. Je suis gay, ma vie allait bien avec mon mari, on habitait dans une belle maison et on pensait adopté des enfants. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que je m'étais promis d'accomplir mais que je n'ai jamais fait: faire mon coming out à ma mère, la femme qui m'a élevé seule._

L'histoire continuait sur plusieurs pages. Cela avait l'air intéressant, excepté qu'il n'avait pas de parents. Il senti alors que Drago le regardait. Il leva les yeux et Drago avait déjà écrit sur un bout de papier: _La mort de ma mère est l'histoire qui m'a convaincu à en parler à mes parents. Je ne le regrette pas._

Harry comprenait. L'homme gay avait certainement pas dit à sa mère qu'il était gay pour se délivrer et maintenant il le regrettait vu qu'elle était morte. Il fit un léger sourire à Drago et tourna jusqu'à la prochaine histoire: _Une fin heureuse. _C'était une longue histoire qu'Harry ne voulait pas lire tout de suite. Il se promit de le faire plus tard, le nombre de page et de texte le décourageait un peu. Il arriva ensuite à _Je me suis enfin marié. _Il l'a lut et comprit très vite que c'était une femme qui se mariait avec une autre femme. Cette femme s'était déjà marié de force avec un homme que ses parents admiraient mais elle avait refusé malgré toute la pression. Elle s'est marié quelques temps plus tard avec la femme qu'elle aimait. Harry sourit en lisant le dernier paragraphe qui racontait comment elles étaient heureuses ensemble.

Cela fit réfléchir Harry. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de question sur les gays ou n'importe quoi d'autres avant, il ne les avait pas juger non plus, mais n'avait jamais prit la peine de les comprendre non plus. Il se dit que chaque personne devrait avoir le droit de se marier, pourvu qu'il y aille de l'amour. L'amour était plus important et plus représentatif dans le mariage qu'un couple femme-homme qui se mariait par force, sans amour. Ni aucune autre union forcée qu'il pourrait y avoir en ce monde.

Il décida de tourner les pages au hasard, il arriva sur la page 69. Ce numéro avait toujours fait rire ses camarades et lui, à cause que ce chiffre était donné à une certaine position... Mais bref, s'en fichant un peu du chiffre, il commença la lecture de _Comment aimer:_

_L'amour est une chose que l'on trouve partout au monde. Malheureusement, la plupart d'entres nous ne la voit pas, ne l'admire pas, n'y prête pas attention. Je vous invite à vous asseoir un moment et regardez autre de vous. Ensuite, je vous pose une question:_

_Êtes-vous capable d'aimer ce qu'il y a autour de vous à sa juste valeur? _

Harry cessa de lire et réfléchit. Aimer ce qu'il y a autour de moi? Quel étrange histoire! Pourtant, il regarda autour de lui, comme le livre lui demandait. Il vit en premier Drago, qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil. L'aimait-il à sa juste valeur?

Il se senti soudainement mal à l'aise. Il repoussa ce sentiment qui venait de naître en lui. Il regarda plus loin autour de lui pour se distraire et vit la classe en général. Les bureaux, les chaises, les gens, le professeur. Aimait-il tout cela à sa juste valeur? Il se dit que non, ce n'était que des objets. Et sinon, bien sûr qu'il appréciait en général sa classe, même le professeur qui était à moitié sourd et aveugle. Il l'aimait bien parce qu'il pouvait faire autre chose pendant le cours, tout simplement. Mais à quoi ce livre voulait-il en venir?

Il continua de lire:

_Il est normal de répondre non, certains événements peuvent difficilement être aimer. Ou même certains objets ou personnes moins appréciez. Mais ce que je vous demande est simplement d'apréciez un peu plus la vie, chaque jour, chaque seconde. Aimer est un sentiment que les êtres humains sont capable de ressentir, mais ils ne le ressentent pas assez. _

_Je ne parle pas nécessairement d'aimer une personne et d'entretenir une relation avec. Je parle d'aimer vous-même, d'aimer la présence des autres, d'aimer la beauté de la vie, de la planète entière._

_Le sentiment d'aimer est vraiment révélateur. On se sent immédiatement mieux quand que l'on aime quelque chose, que ce soit une personne ou un objet ou un évenement. Le simple fait de se lever le matin et de regarder par la fenêtre en se disant '' J'aime le ciel aujourd'hui'' pourrait tout changer de votre journée. Je vous donne comme défi de remarquer le positif, au moins trois fois par jour, et d'en prendre conscience. Comment aimer, la est la première question. _

Harry finit cette première page en réfléchissant. Remarquer le positif, remarquer l'amour... L'auteur lançait un défi de prendre conscience de choses positives au moins trois fois par jour. Étrange, se dit tout simplement Harry. Peut-être qu'un jour il continuera à lire cette histoire qui n'est pas vraiment une histoire. Et quel lien cela avait-il avec la communauté gay, lesbiennes et etc.?

Bref, la cloche sonna et ils repartirent tous hors de la classe, Harry rangeant son livre dans son sac.

* * *

Ron ne leur avait pas du tout prêté attention pour le reste de la semaine. Les deux menottés non plus, Harry et Drago n'ayant pas besoin de lui, ni du reste du monde.

À l'heure d'aller se coucher, les deux s'embrassaient toujours très longtemps dans leur lit avant de s'endormir. Le reste du temps, ils parlaient, se promenaient dans Poudlard, ils apprenaient à se connaître. Ils avaient l'air d'un vrai couple, un couple menotté.

Harry était plus qu'heureux de tout cela. Drago aussi, il adorait Harry et passer du temps avec lui. Il n'allait pas trop loin quand qu'ils se collaient, Harry ne voulait pas aller trop vite et n'était pas prêt. Mais il brûlait de désir pour Drago, il était sans cesse attiré vers lui. C'était de même pour le blond, il trouvait le corps d'Harry exceptionnel.

Maintenant, quand qu'ils prenaient leur douche ensemble, parfois le blond se collait beaucoup, Harry répondait. Ils restaient comme cela longtemps, sous la douche. Cela faisait différent de se caresser la peau nue. Plus tard, dans leur lit, ils se déshabillaient, continuant de s'embrasser et de se caresser sans aller plus loin. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de gêne entre eux, ils connaissaient mieux le corps de l'autre, sans toutefois aller jusqu'au bout.

Il manquait un petit quelque chose, par contre. Ils se le disaient dans leurs regards, dans leurs gestes, l'insinuaient dans leur parole mais ne le disaient jamais directement. Ils ne se disaient pas qu'ils s'aimaient. C'était le seul défaut, le seul petit truc que n'était pas dit, qui était caché. C'était étrangement une réaction qu'ils avaient, sans explication. Drago et Harry en avait conscience, mais n'en parlait tout simplement pas, ou l'oubliait dès qu'ils voulaient en parler. Il n'y avait pas de ''je t'aime'' avant d'aller se coucher mais plutôt un baiser tout mignon posé sur les lèvres de l'autre.

D'un autre côté, pendant que Harry et Drago restait en couple et que les gens les dévisageaient de moins en moins, une chose changeait dans Poudlard. Albus, du haut de son bureau, le remarquait de plus en plus et ce de jour en jour.

Poudlard était calme. Les Serpentards étaient toujours aussi malin mais prêtait beaucoup moins attention aux autres maisons. Les Gryffondors, ayant le coeur bon, ne réagissaient pas à la présence des Serpentards parce que ceux-ci ne les provoquaient plus.

L'école n'était plus la même. Elle était plus en paix. Était-ce une bonne chose ou non?

* * *

**Fini pour ce chapitre! **

**Review? :P Albus va t-il faire quelque chose vu que l'école, maintenant, est plus calme? **

**Sur ce, Camstorys**


	14. Chapter 14

**Avec des menottes ?, chapitre 14**

**Pour ceux qui se demandent quand est-ce que cette fiction va finir, et bien je dirais encore dans quelques chapitres, je pense... Heum, il y a celui-ci, ensuite un autre en particulier, et surement un dernier! Donc 3 autres chapitres, peut-être. Peut-être 4 ou plus, je ne sais pas. **

**xD ... Bref, merci pour les reviews! :P Ça fait toujours plaisir! **

**Et spécialement pour, encore une fois, Fire666 qui a repéré quelques fautes de mon autre chapitre ^^ :D **

**Hi hi hi, bon, la suite sans plus tardé!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Harry et Drago partirent en cours, comme à leur habitude, après avoir prit une douche et avoir manger. Cela commençait bien la journée, ils se sentaient bien, parlant de tout et de rien. Rendu à l'heure du dîner, après les cours de l'avant-midi, Harry commençait à avoir ce pressentiment. Il regarda autour de lui.

Les gens semblaient heureux, la plupart ne les regardaient plus d'une quelconque manière étrange. Tout le monde avait regagné leurs préoccupations. Mais quelque chose était différent, quelque chose qui s'était installé depuis un moment. Harry regarda autour de lui, observant les élèves et les professeurs. Il ne pouvait pas encore mettre le doigt dessus.

Il en parla à Drago, qui regarda lui aussi. Non, lui non plus ne trouvait pas, mais il avait le même pressentiment qu'Harry. Ils décidèrent peu après de quitter la Grande Salle pour aller se préparer et faire autre chose de leur pause midi. Derrière eux, ils ne virent pas le sourire presque sadique de bonheur de leur Directeur Albus Dombledore. Ce regard insistant aurait fait frémir d'horreur n'importe quel Gryffondor, aussi courageux soit-il.

* * *

Pendant les cours de l'après-midi, aucune événements particulier arriva. Ils étaient assit dans le fond de la classe et Harry tentait de moins s'enmerder. Il pensa alors à Drago, le regarda.

Il le trouvait beau, parfait, aimable. Chaleureux, compréhensif, malin. Ils riaient souvent ensemble, parfois le blond lui lançait des répliques juste pour le taquiner un peu. Il adorait cela, Drago avait de la confiance en soi, de l'assurance. Certe, il pouvait facilement dominer les autres si il en avait envie ou encore mettre son masque à la Malefoy, mais le blond lui avait confier qu'il aimait moi cela. Drago n'était pas réellement lui-même quand qu'il se mettait dans les souliers de son père, mais il devait avouer que parfois c'était utile. Pour se battre contre son Gryffondor préférer, exemple, avant les menottes.

Drago senti qu'Harry le regardait, il le détailla donc à son tour. Harry était parfait, jeune et ouvert d'esprit, amusant et agréable. Il avait un humour aussi, un pardon infini des choses, il était rempli d'amour. Et ce, malgré toutes les choses qui aurait bien pu lui arriver. Pendant un long moment, il ne voulu briser le contact des yeux avec Harry, il les trouvait trop magnifique.

Des yeux remplis de milliers de verts différents, c'était exceptionnel. Ça lui réchauffait le coeur, l'âme. Harry regardait les yeux gris-bleu pénétrant de Drago, ressentant cette immense attirance vers le blond. Cette attirance, cette amour...

C'est alors que, soudainement, une annonce à l'intercome les fit sursauter tous les deux. On entendit la voix de Dumbledore dire:

_''-Les menottés sont demandé à mon bureau immédiatement. Apportez vos choses, vous ne reviendrez pas en cours.''_

Ils se lâchèrent du regard et se levèrent, surpris par cet appel. Dumby avait bien fait exprès de dire _''les menottés'' _avec une voix légèrement enjouée. Les élèves les regardèrent partir avec un léger sourire un coin pendant qu'ils quittaient la salle.

Ils se demandaient bien ce que ce vieux fou voulaient d'eux. Ils en présumèrent que c'était sûrement au sujet des menottes. Ils montèrent l'escalier en colimacon et découvrirent un Dumby toujours avec son incroyable sourire et le décor jeune avec des fleures rose à l'arrière de lui. Ridicule, se dit Drago.

-Chers jeunes hommes, je vous invite à vous asseoir et à prendre un bonbon au citron.

-Qu'y a t-il, monsieur le directeur? demanda Harry une fois assit.

-Ha, rien en particulier.

-Rien? demanda Drago, légèrement ennuyé.

-En particulier, non. Mais, chers jeunes gens, je dois vous dire quelque chose, dit Albus d'un ton enjoué.

-Donc vous avez quelque chose à nous dire? dit Harry.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi avez-vous dit que vous n'avez rien en particulier à nous dire il y a un instant? demanda Drago.

-Harry m'a demandé ''qu'y a t-il?''. Et bien, moi je n'ai rien en particulier, voilà tout. Mais bref, arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire! dit Albus.

Drago et Harry se dit mentalement que leur directeur était de plus en plus étrange à chaque visite.

-Je vais demandez premièrement quelques questions et vous allez me répondre sincèrement. Avez-vous remarquer quelque chose de différent ces jours-ci à l'école? demanda t-il.

Le pressentiment qu'Harry avait ressenti s'agrandit. Quelque chose allait se passer.

-Pas en particulier, dit Drago.

-Moi oui, répondit Harry. L'école est plus calme.

-Tu as raison, Harry, l'école est plus calme! dit le directeur. Et pourquoi est-elle plus calme?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais maintenant, dîtes-moi ce qui a changé dans votre vie depuis que vous êtes menottés ensemble.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent. Ce qui avait changé? Tout! Drago se lança:

-Moi et Harry, nous sommes beaucoup plus proche. On s'entend super bien, on parle tout le temps...

-... Drago a fait en sorte que j'apprenne plus sur moi-même aussi, continua Harry.

-Oui, affirma Drago. Et Harry est super sympathique et drôle...

-Et Drago super compréhensif, intelligent... dit Harry.

-Il est parfait, dit Harry et Drago ensemble d'une même voix.

Ils se regardèrent, une chimie entre eux. Ce qu'il l'adorait! se disaient-ils. C'était un moment qui semblait parfait, c'est comme s'ils venaient d'avouer leur amour devant Albus Dumbledore. Ils étaient rayonnant de joie et d'amour!

-Bien, dit Albus, souriant. Maintenant, je vais vous dire un secret.

Albus avait un sourire rempli de mystère et de hâte, un genre de sourire presque sadique à faire peur. Directement quand qu'il avait dit 'secret', les deux menottés l'écoutaient, toujours dans cette émotion de bonheur.

-Les menottes ont quelque chose de magique, dit Albus d'un ton neutre. Vous ne contrôlez pas vos émotions, les menottes font toute le travail et ils amènent les deux menottés à grandement s'apprécier. Mon but était de faire en sorte que les deux princes s'entendent bien pour un moment,t tout simplement. Maintenant, la paix est là et ce sera beaucoup plus difficile de la réinstaller. Donc, tout ce que vous avez ressenti pour l'autre ces derniers temps n'étaient que de la magie, ce n'était pas vous. Quand vous n'auriez plus de menottes, toute cette magie partira.

Avant qu'Harry comprennent quoique ce soit, Fumseck surgit de nul part en poussant un cri énorme. Il survola les deux menottés et, avec un coup de pattes, les menottes éclatèrent en morceau. Le métal magique brûla à leur pied, Harry regardant les cendres comme si l'oiseau venait de brûler son propre coeur.

Il n'en revenait pas, ne réagissait pas. Drago ne l'aimait pas, ce n'était que de la magie. Il n'osait pas le regarder, maintenant que le blond n'avait plus les menottes, il devait se sentir répulsé par lui. Il avait le goût de crier après le directeur, il avait le goût de pleurer, mais il restait là, sans émotion, sans bouger, le teint livide.

Albus avait toujours un sourire en coin. Drago ne réagissait pas non plus, il ne faisait que voir sans vraiment regarder devant lui. Il était impossible pour Harry de déchiffrer ses émotions. Le vieux fou dit alors:

-Bon et bien c'est tout, vous pouvez partir. Nous avons déjà placé tous vos bagages dans leur salle commune respective donc vous n'aurez pas à aller les chercher dans votre ancienne appartement. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée!

* * *

Harry avait parti en tremblant. Il avait essayé de le cacher le plus possible, mais c'était justement impossible, pas après ça. Et en plus, il devait aller à sa salle commune, celle où est-ce qu'il ne se sentait plus du tout chez lui!

Qu'allait-il faire? Drago? Pourquoi lui et maintenant, alors qu'il était heureux, tout simplement heureux et lui-même?

Dumbledore était l'homme le plus con, le plus idiot, le plus égoïste et fou mental qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. Dumbledore n'avait-il pas compris qu'Harry était devenu fou amoureux de Drago Malefoy et que les menottes ruinaient présentement sa vie? Ce fou n'avait que penser à la paix de l'école, il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'homosexualité existait entre les deux jeunes et ainsi que l'amour! Une profonde attirance et maintenant un coeur brisé par la faute de cet incroyable débile!

Peut-être que Dumby était homophobe? Ça aurait été surprenant. Homophone ou non, il venait de briser affreusement le coeur d'Harry.

Et Drago n'avait même pas réagit, se dit Harry. Quoique lui-même avait tenter de ne pas réagir. Mais bref, Drago devait certainement le trouver repoussant, Drago avait été forcé de l'aimer, de l'apprécier... Ce n'était pas si surprenant qu'il avait été si sympathique, finalement. Drago avait descendu les escaliers en colimacon en premier, Harry avait suivit peu après. Le blond ne s'était même pas retourné, Harry l'avait regardé tranquillement se diriger vers la salle commune des serpentards. Baissant la tête en marchant, Harry s'était diriger vers le côté opposé.

Il remerciait Merlin que c'était pendant une période de cours. Comme ça, personne ne le voyait pleurer...

* * *

**Hé hé ^^**

**Pourquoi Drago n'a pas réagit? Que va t-il se passer à Harry? Les deux menottés vont-ils revenir ensemble? Comment est-ce que cette amour a pu être magique? **

**Vous verrez au prochain chapitre ^^ LOL**

**Sur ce, Camstorys **


	15. Chapter 15

**Avec des menottes, chapitre 15**

**Ha ha ha, vos reviews m'ont fait bien rire! Merci encore à Fire666, et oui, tu es comme une sorte de beta xD Moi j'aime bien! Et merci aussi à La-Faucheuse, j'ai adoré ta review xD Québecois à l'os! C'est assez drôle. Bin, moi aussi chu québécoise mais j'essaye de le faire moins paraître dans mes écrits xD Contente que vous aimez ma fiction! :D**

**Et oui, Dumbledore est une merde ici xD Que voulez-vous, ça fait partie de l'histoire! :P Mais d'un côté, sans lui, Drago et Harry ne se serait jamais connu de cette manière, non? Hi hi hi **

**Donc, malgré les super examins de fin d'année qui s'en viennent, je vais quand même essayer d'écrire. Je m'excuse de ces jours (combien? Une semaine environ?) que je n'ai pas écrit. **

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

Il était tard maintenant, Harry était resté dans son dortoir. Son dortoir maintenant de nouveau à lui depuis quelques heures à peine.

Il n'avait pas encore croisé Ron, le roux n'avait pas monté. Il entendait Ron et les autres parler dans la salle commune. Harry ne voulait pas les affronter.

Qu'allait-il faire demain? Il n'avait pas le goût de se lever, de bouger, de manger. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard des autres demain, ne voulait pas se décider où s'assir dans la Grande Salle demain... Il ne pourra pas s'assir à la table habituel où que lui et Drago s'assisait, il ne pourra pas non plus être près de Ron comme avant. Il ira au cuisine, tout simplement.

Qu'allait-il faire ce soir? Il ne faisait que penser depuis tout à l'heure. Réfléchir, pensé, pleurer un peu... Ses oreillers étaient déchiquetées tout autour de lui, mais il s'en fichait. Évidemment, étant un homme, il n'osait pas trop pleurer quand même. Il se retenait, comme toutes les autres fois avant qu'il s'était retenu...

Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas réfléchit un seul moment aux émotions d'Harry. Ce fichu vieux fou n'aurait jamais même imaginé qu'un élève comme lui aurait pu tomber en amour en le menottant à un autre homme! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchit correctement? Pourquoi ce vieux fou n'avait-il pas pensé aux vraies émotions d'Harry? Il avait fait exprès pour les mettre ensemble et le faire espérer et ensuite les séparer brusquement!

Mais Harry se dit que Dumbledore n'était peut-être pas le seul idiot. Harry l'était. Harry avait tombé amoureux comme un vrai idiot d'une tête blonde, Harry aimait Drago Malefoy...

Et maintenant, il avait mal.

* * *

Dès que ses amis rentrèrent de leur cours, Pansy s'était jeté sur lui en criant hystériquement qu'il lui avait manqué. Après quelques minutes pour la repousser, il put enfin respirer et il expliqua à ses amis sa situation:

-Le directeur à décidé d'enlever les menottes entre Potter et moi. Il a jugé que les conflits entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se sont largement apaisé.

-Il a raison, dit Goyle.

-Ouais, moi aussi je l'ai remarqué, dit Blaise. Bon retour chez toi!

-OUI, BON RETOUR! cria Pansy en sautant au cou du pauvre blond.

Drago fut surpris que tout au long de la soirée, personne ne lui demanda la simple question ''Pourquoi as-tu embrassé Harry Potter devant toute l'école?'' C'est comme si ses amis ignoraient ce fait. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, lui racontèrent ce qu'il avait manqué, mais ils continuaient à ne pas parler de Potter.

Drago comprit assez vite que ses amis s'étaient parlé entre eux. Ils s'était certainement dit de ne pas en parler, mais pourquoi? Avaient-ils peur de sa réaction, de la réponse du blond?

Le reste de la soirée se passa normalement. Et puis doucement, ils partirent tous se coucher, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Blaise et Drago. Celui-ci senti que Blaise allait lui parler sérieusement.

-Qu'y a t-il, mon cher ami? demanda Drago.

-Il faut que tu me dise la vértié à ton sujet, Drago, sourit Blaise en reconnaissant son meilleur ami. Mais premièrement, juste te dire que tu m'as manqué.

-Ouais, ça fait du bien de revenir ici et de tous vous voir. Quoique... ne finit pas Drago, les yeux embrumés.

-''Quoique''... Ouais, c'est à quoi je m'attendais. Tu es triste, triste de te retrouver ici. Même si tu l'as caché pendant la soirée moi j'ai été capable de le dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? dit Blaise en se penchant vers son ami.

Drago me parla pas. Il regarda le sol, puis les yeux de son ami. Blaise avait toujours été là pour lui, l'avait toujours aidé dans ses problèmes. Il était le seul avec qui il était 100% lui-même, excepté maintenant Harry.

Harry... Sa gorge se noua. Harry Potter, le grand Survivant, le sujet de ses pensés depuis déjà quelques semaines... Il commença d'une voix rauque:

-Harry... C'est... Dumbledore est encore plus fou que je ne pensais, Blaise... réussit à dire Drago, secouant la tête.

-Tu es tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter.

Ce n'était même pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Blaise avait vu Drago embrassé Harry si doucement dans la grande salle, Blaise avait vu Drago lui parler avec des yeux sincères et un sourire presque Poufsouffles. Il n'était pas aveugle, il n'avait jamais vu Drago agir comme cela.

En entendant le nom de l'amour de son coeur, Drago baissa la tête. Il avait presque honte, très honte même. Il n'osait pas regarder dans les yeux de Blaise.

-N'est pas honte Drago. Pourquoi aurais-tu honte d'un amour? Tu l'aimes, tu ne peux rien y faire pour le moment mon ami. C'est humain d'aimer, et tu es la personne la plus humaine que je connaisse, même si tu le caches.

-Ouais, peut-être... Tout ce que je sais en ce moment c'est que lui et moi, ça ne marchera plus...

-Pourquoi donc? Tu ne m'as même pas raconter ce qui s'était passé, ce que Dumbledore a fait, dit Blaise.

Drago réfléchit un moment. Il n'avait pas le goût d'en parler, en fait il n'avait même pas digérer le fait. Et il était énormément fatigué, il ne savait pas comment il avait supporter cette soirée. Il dit d'un ton morne:

-Je pense que je vais t'expliquer tout cela dès que j'y verrai plus clair. En ce moment, j'ai du mal à le digérer et je suis mort de fatigue.

Blaise comprenait, lui-même fatigué. Ils montèrent dans leur dortoir et Blaise lui souhaita bonne chance pour demain, et lui conseilla de ne pas se sentir trop mal. Juste avant de dormir, Drago lui demanda si c'était normal que tout le monde ne lui avait pas parlé d'Harry pendant toute la soirée, excepté lui. Blaise lui répondit qu'il avait prévu que son ami n'aurait pas le goût d'en parler, tout simplement. Même s'il essaya de se concentrer et de se calmer le plus possible, Drago ne dormit pas de la nuit, ses pensés se tourmentaient sans cesse vers un Harry Potter.

Il imagina encore et encore la scène, il vit encore le visage surprit d'Harry. Il se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Il savait au moins comment digérer tout cela, mais il savait que ça allait être très dure. Harry était l'homme qu'il aimait, c'était la première fois qu'il aimait autant quelqu'un...

* * *

Le lendemain, Drago ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'Harry n'était pas là, il s'y était attendu. Mais il en restait tout autant triste, s'inquiètant. Assez tôt, personne dans Serpentard ne lui posa de question ou ne lui preta plus d'attention que d'habitude. Depuis l'épisode des menottes, Poudlard savait qu'il était gay et les gens semblaient assez bien l'accepter, c'était la grosse différence marquante. Mais pour l'instant, il ne pensait qu'à Harry, il pensait savoir pourquoi celui-ci n'était pas là. C'était certainement à cause de Ron, il ne voyait pas autre chose. Dans un coin de sa tête, quoique ne l'espèrant pas vraiment, une partie de lui lui criait qu'Harry était peut-être triste et ne voulait pas se montrer. Mais il repoussa cette pensé parce que Dumbledore avait bien dit que les émotions ressenti avec la chaîne n'était que de la magie maintenant disparue...

Et en plus, se dit-il, Harry ne lui avait jamais dit directement qu'il l'aimait. Il va s'en remettre, pensa t-il, avec un certain pincement au coeur.

* * *

-Harry Potter, trancha une voix.

C'était la voix de Ron. Harry regarda par la fenêtre: c'était le matin. Il se sentait comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Et maintenant, comme qu'il l'avait regretté, Ron maintenant réveillé lui parlait avec sa voix bête et haineuse.

C'était ridicule, se dit Harry. Il n'avait pas le goût de parler à cette belette rousse. Ridicule d'être homophobe comme ça, alors que lui Harry ne lui avait rien fait en particulier. Il avait déjà de la chance de ne pas l'avoir affronter hier soir, Ron était monté beaucoup trop tard et ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Que veux-tu? répondit Harry, se relevant doucement de son lit. Ron et lui était en pygama.

-Savoir pourquoi une putain de tapette fait là alors que ce n'est plus sa chambre!

-Ho, merci pour le compliment, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, Weasley. Faisons un marché: je ne te parles plus, tu ne me parles plus, compris?

Ron sembla hésiter un peu.

-Parfait, dit-il enfin en partant déjà vers ses tiroirs pour se changer. Il n'adressa plus un regard pour Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Harry s'était recouché la tête sur son lit en regardant dehors, Ron claqua la porte du dortoir. Tous les autres étaient parti, il ne restait que lui et sa solitude. En désespoir de cause, il décida de ne pas aller en cours aujourd'hui. Il avait affreusement pas le goût, un vrai rebelle, se dit-il. Sans vraiment y penser, sentant son coeur encore douloureux, il chercha dans ses affaires, à la quête de quelque chose d'intéressant. Il tomba sur _Amour, Acceptation et Espoir._ C'était le parfait moment pour le lire, quoiqu'il était surpris que Dumbledore l'avait gardé dans ses bagages. Ce vieux fou aurait pu penser que ces livres étaient à Drago, en plus qu'ils sont emprunter à son nom.

Se souvenant que la dernière fois qu'il avait touché à ce livre, il était encore enchaîné avec Drago, il eut un léger pincement au coeur en tournant les pages. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une page:

_L'acceptation du soi, ça prend beaucoup du temps et certains ne l'atteignent jamais, mais c'est probablement une des choses les plus importantes de la vie. Nous avons déjà discuté de cela avant mais maintenant, je vais y aller plus en profondeur._

_L'acceptation de soi, une fois accepté, devient l'affirmation du soi. C'est directement lié. Une personne qui ne s'affirme aucunement ne s'est pas accepté, ne s'aime pas on pourrait dire. Une manière de s'accepter plus facilement est de, graduellement, s'efforcer de s'affirmer. Parfois, ça peut relever une grande fierté et un amour pour soi-même._

N'ayant pas trop envie d'entendre parler d'amour pour le moment, Harry tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver plus loin dans le livre.

_Garder espoir est comme garder amour, construire sa propre espoir est normal quoiqu'il faut faire la différence entre le moment où qu'il faut garder espoir et le moment où qu'il faut relâcher. C'est-à-dire, laisser aller un problème qui n'est pas bénéfique pour vous ni pour personne si vous décidez de garder espoir. _

_Dans les autres cas, l'espoir peut être vu comme un poison en même temps d'une bouée de secours. Mais en vérité, l'espoir est une des sources même de l'amour, l'espoir fait partie de l'amour comme son frère. Garder espoir en l'amour et l'amour gardera espoir en vous. _

Harry referma le livre brusquement à cette page là. OUI, il avait gardé espoir et QU'EST-CE QUE ce livre MINABLE vient de lui dire? De garder espoir en l'amour? Cette même amour douloureuse qui lui a brisé le coeur en mille morceau?

C'était ridicule, stupide, impossible. Il n'avait plus espoir en l'amour, l'amour ne lui reviendra plus jamais et c'était parfait comme ça! Il lança le livre plus loin et se mit à penser pendant des heures et des heures.

* * *

**La suite bientôt ^^ Je l'espère :P **


	16. Chapter 16

**Voilà un autre chapitre! ^^**

**Celui-ci a prit un peu moins de temps pour que je l'écrives. J'avais, disons, plus d'inspiration. **

**Bonne lecture! ^^**

**Réponse aux reviews: Non, Drago n'a pas écrit dans le livre :) Et merci Fire666!**

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry retourna en cours. Même si sa journée de solitude l'avait aidé à réfléchir comme il le faut, se tortiller dans son lit à ne rien faire ne l'amenait pas à grand-chose. Il avait soigneusement évité Ron, et surtout, la Grande Salle. Quoique, maintenant, aller aux cuisines à chaque repas lui faisait penser à la fois où Drago et lui avaient mangé là, Dobby les avait si bien servis...

Quelques personnes avaient aussi remarqué son air malheureux. Dans ces moments-là, tout le monde savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas déranger le Survivant parce que celui-ci pouvait être quelque peu agressif, les premières années évitaient de le croiser dans les couloirs avec soin. Personne d'autre ne lui avait vraiment posé de question, même pas Hermione, et une semaine passa très vite.

C'est comme si les gens, peu à peu, avaient tout oublié du 'Drago et Harry se sont embrassé' ou du fait que ces deux-là avaient été menottés tout simplement. De son côté, Drago avait remarqué Harry. Et Harry avait remarqué Drago. Tout en évitant le regard de l'autre le plus possible, ils lançaient un regard à l'autre dès qu'ils le pouvaient...

Par contre, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient du regard, leur coeur se pinçait, douloureux. Il arrivait à chacun de penser alors en souvenir dans leur tête un geste ou une parole de l'autre, chacun gardait la présence de l'autre en mémoire... Et chacun se disait, après avoir croisé le regard de l'autre, de ne pas se faire d'idée parce que l'autre ne l'aimait pas et ne l'avait jamais aimé réellement. Ils étaient sûrs et certains que ça n'avait été que de la magie temporaire, tout était la faute de Dumbledore.

S'emmerdant à mourir les fins de semaine, n'ayant plus d'amis sur qui comptés, Harry était très malheureux. Soit qu'il restait dans son dortoir toute la journée, le samedi et le dimanche, soit qu'il se promenait avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne voulait pas que les autres le voient trop souvent seul. En conséquence, il lui arrivait d'étudier, mais il lâchait après quelques minutes, il trouvait cela trop ennuyant.

C'est alors qu'un jour, il se promena dans Poudlard, pendant une fin de semaine. Il ne réfléchissait pas trop à où qu'il allait, il ne regardait pas les décorations de Noël qui apparaissait de jour en jour. Il n'allait plus à la Grande Salle donc il ne voyait plus les douze sapins qui avaient été placés. Il se promenait, toujours dans ses pensées, jusqu'au moment où il reconnut le couloir si particulier. La salle sur demande était tout proche! N'ayant rien à faire, il fit trois fois l'allé en se disant ''Je cherche quelque chose à faire, quelque chose d'intéressant qui me fera réfléchir et me changer les idées, quelque chose qui m'apportera une révélation peut-être.''

La porte si familière s'ouvrit, il entra sans regarder en arrière. Ce qu'il vit le surprit, c'était une salle très simple. Il s'était attendu à divers objets, à n'importe quoi en fait. Il y avait des divans confortables et une grande télévision, une table et une immense fenêtre. Il s'approcha, découvrant quelques films sur la table et un DVD de branchés à la télé. Décidément, il allait regarder des films. Il en prit un sans vraiment regarder, ça s'appelait ''Shakespeare in Love''. Ça semblait typiquement moldu, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

Il fut immédiatement capté par le film. Ce William Shakespeare qui, il le savait, avait écrit Roméo et Juliet. Il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé Roméo et Juliet et ne savait pas grand-chose de Shakespeare non plus. Ça se passait dans les années 1530, l'écrivain n'avait pas d'inspiration alors qu'il devait écrire une scène pour le théâtre. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'argent, mais avait beaucoup de pression. Il vit que William avait une copine qui participait dans l'organisation du théâtre, ils semblaient s'aimer. William avait déjà commencé la pièce, mais ne semblait pas trouver de suite logique, il désespérait.

Plus tard, Will avait enfin pu trouver de l'inspiration. C'était grâce à l'amour qu'il ressentait pour sa copine, il écrit le reste de la scène. Il courra alors vers le dirigeant du théâtre, criant qu'il avait enfin réussi à écrire une pièce de théâtre. Il courut dans la maison jusqu'à atteindre la porte de chambre et il l'ouvrit à la volée, trouvant le dirigeant et sa copine en train de faire l'amour. Ou plutôt, baiser sauvagement.

Harry fut dégoûté en voyant cette scène, c'était répugnant. Cette femme avait joué avec le coeur de Shakespeare et en plus elle l'avait trompé avec cet homme vieux au crâne chauve! Présentement, aux yeux d'Harry, cette femme avait une apparence très stupide et il ressentait une certaine pitié. Bref, quand Will vit cela, il repartit, abattu plus que jamais. La pièce qu'il avait écrite pour cette femme, il la jeta au feu.

Par contre, les préparations du théâtre continuaient à se faire. La reine elle-même devait aller voir un aperçu de la pièce pour l'accepter ou non, parce qu'une pièce de théâtre ne pouvait pas marcher sans l'accord de la reine. Ils lui présentèrent alors une partie de comédie que Will ne semblait pas plus aimer que cela, c'était un chien courant et jappant contre un personnage. Il trouvait cela stupide et ce n'était pas de l'art à ses yeux. La reine avait trouvé cela bien drôle, ainsi que toute la salle, excepté une femme nommée Viola. Une autre partie de la présentation fut un récit de Shakespeare, c'était l'amour qu'il décrivait. Un acteur rentra sur scène et récita un long poème sur l'amour, le vrai amour et toutes ses vérités. Viola, alors qu'elle avait trouvé la scène de comédie répugnante, fut charmée par le texte de Shakespeare. Elle tomba amoureuse de ce texte, elle a commencé à adorer le théâtre.  
Le théâtre cherchait donc quelqu'un pour jouer officiellement le rôle de Roméo. Seuls les hommes peuvent jouer dans une pièce, Viola s'est donc déguisée en homme et c'est présenté. Will a trouvé cet 'homme' si parfait, si exceptionnel qu'elle a été prise. Plus tard, il eut cette danse traditionnelle et, comme dans Roméo et Juliet, alors que Viola dansait, William s'est joint à la danse. Comme il se fallait, ils se sont croisés et Viola, en l'apercevant, dit ''Maître Shakespeare!'', surprise et ravie. S'en suivit une première discussion et les deux tombèrent en amour. Par contre, un homme, Lord Quelquechose, amena Shakespeare à part et le menaça de son couteau s'il osait encore s'approcher de Viola. Malgré cet homme méchant, Will eut une inspiration immense pour écrire Roméo et Juliet, il se mit à écrire dix fois plus, cent fois plus peut-être, que ce qu'il avait écrit pour la femme du début de l'histoire. Il était un passionné de l'amour.

Harry était enchanté et avait très hâte de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Il fut réjoui quand Will et Viola s'embrassèrent la première fois. En fait, ça avait été très comique: Viola était déguisée en homme et elle se prenait, en même temps d'être Roméo lors des scènes, pour le 'messager' entre Will et Viola, la princesse. Et Will, un soir dans le bateau que Viola prenait pour retourner à son château, parla de l'amour qu'il portait pour Viola, il se rapprochait de ce 'messager' qu'il croyait être un homme en parlant d'un air passionné. Il finit en disant qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour embrasser tendrement les lèvres de Viola et c'est alors que, hypnotisée par les paroles de Will, Viola oublia son costume et embrassa Shakespeare. Harry rit très fort quand qu'il vit le visage de Will disant ''Un _homme_ vient de m'embrasser...'' les yeux grands ouverts.

Néanmoins, Viola, toujours déguisée, partie en courant dans son château, sans explication, et le rameur du bateau, qui avait tout vu, expliqua à Shakespeare que cet homme était en réalité Lady Viola. Sans hésitation, Will courut dans le château pour la rejoindre et les deux s'avouèrent leur amour. Ceci finit en une nuit chaude et confortable dans la chambre de la femme.

Harry était surtout impressionné par toute la passion que ceux-ci se montraient. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un film exagérer mais il restait que c'était beau, très beau, tout cet amour. Mais bien vite, il fut triste en sachant que c'était un amour impossible. Viola était promise à Lord Quelque chose et William Shakespeare ne pouvait pas l'avoir, étant pauvre et elle riche. Harry se dit qu'il n'y avait pourtant rien de mal à ce genre d'amour, que les deux devraient se ficher des lois et prendre la fuite. Mais bien sûr, les mentalités de ce temps n'étaient pas comme ça.  
Viola se maria donc à Lord Quelquechose par force. Will avait le coeur déchiré, mais le théâtre devait quand même se faire et, en plein milieu de la cérémonie du mariage, Viola sut que la pièce allait commencer à l'instant même donc elle courut jusqu'au théâtre. Elle s'assit dans un siège de spectateur, se demandant qui jouerait Roméo si ce n'est pas elle. Finalement, William prit le rôle de Roméo, mais il manquait Juliet, l'acteur étant introuvable. Et donc, quelqu'un chercha dans la foule et trouva Viola, lui demanda si elle savait le texte de Juliet et elle répondit oui. Elle joua donc Juliet même si une femme n'avait pas le droit d'être actrice.  
Harry fut touché par l'histoire de Roméo et Juliet. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment avant ce film, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être bouleversé en regardant la scène où Roméo pensait que Juliet était morte. Roméo s'est alors tué en buvant du poison et Juliet s'est réveillé et s'est tué à son tour parce que son amour était mort. Harry avait trouvé cela très triste et injuste parce que Juliet avait joué sa mort, Roméo avait cru quelque chose qui n'était pas vrai. C'était stupide, deux morts à cause d'un malentendu. Mais le fait que l'un se tue pour l'autre et que l'autre fait de même semblait être une véritable marque d'amour pour Shakespeare.  
Il s'en suivit que les spectateurs furent trop surpris pour applaudir au début. Après un certain moment, tout le monde applaudit de plus en plus fort, au grand soulagement des gens du théâtre. Ensuite, il eut un certain conflit au fait que Viola était une femme, mais la Reine résolut le tout. Il eut un certain dénouement par rapport à l'histoire de Shakespeare, du théâtre et de Lord Quelque chose. Ensuite, la Reine fit comprendre à Lady Viola que, même si elle n'aimait pas Lord, la loi était qu'elle devait se marier et oublier William Shakespeare. Harry fut triste quand Viola dit ses adieux à William, une passion et un déchirement se dégageaient d'eux. C'était la fin de l'histoire entre Lady Viola et ce pauvre écrivain.  
Cela fit réfléchir Harry. Un amour si parfait et passionné devait être refoulé et caché juste à cause de la loi... Ces deux personnes se seraient tuées pour l'autre, c'était comme un objet de grande valeur maintenant perdu. C'était si triste de savoir que ceci ne pouvait pas être vécu pour une raison qui lui semblait... nulle et ridicule. Leur relation si grande et positive devait être réduite à néant...

Harry eut comme un déclic. Une relation parfaite qui ne peut pas être vécue à cause d'une raison ridicule; c'était exactement ce qu'il vivait! Sa raison ridicule était qu'il avait peur que Drago ne l'avait finalement jamais aimé!

Mais son histoire était différente de celle de Roméo et Juliet ou William et Viola... Lui, il avait vécu une sorte de relation qui n'était finalement pas vraie. Son coeur était brisé parce qu'un sort avait été jeté sur lui et Drago, à cause des menottes... Comment pouvait-il maintenant avoir une relation amoureuse si ce sort avait fait en sorte que les deux menottés ne s'étaient pas vraiment aimées pendant tout ce temps?

Attends, se dit Harry. Les deux menottés ne s'étaient pas vraiment aimé et maintenant ne s'aimait plus? Mais... mais pourquoi alors est-ce que LUI, Harry, ressentait encore quelque chose pour Drago? Pourquoi dans ce cas ses émotions étaient bien réelles et encore présentes?

Harry était arrivé à l'ultime conclusion. Il se sentit stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, c'était si simple! Mais maintenant il sentait une pointe d'espoir germé en lui; peut-être que...  
peut-être que c'était semblable pour Drago. Harry se leva sous l'impact que cette révélation avait sur lui. Il venait de comprendre au moins trois choses aujourd'hui; qu'un vrai amour méritait d'être vécu, que Harry aimait Drago même s'il n'était pas supposé et que, troisièmement, Drago l'aimait peut-être lui aussi à son tour! Son coeur bâti plus vite à cette idée, il frissonnait à l'idée de cette possibilité!

* * *

-Drago? demanda Blaise.

-Oui? J'imagine que tu veux encore me parler, dit le blond.

-Tu sais que les intrigues m'ont toujours fascinée et j'espère toujours que tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau du vieux fou, l'autre jour tu étais trop fatigué pour m'expliquer. C'est aussi que tu sembles toujours un peu triste, alors, j'aimerais que tu saches que je veux t'aider.

-C'est gentil à toi, Blaise, sourit Drago. Je vais te partager ce qui s'est passé, juste parler c'est vrai que ça va m'aider...

Ils étaient dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Tout le monde était parti ailleurs, à Pré-au-lard ou quelque part dans le château. Ils s'assirent, Drago commença son récit:  
-Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il nous avait menotté pour qu'Harry et moi, on cesse de se battre. Il nous a révélé que les menottes étaient ensorcelées et qu'elles nous ont fait naître en nous des émotions qui, en vérité, provenaient des menottes et non pas de nous. Et le tout devait disparaître une fois les menottes enlevées, donc je sais que Harry est redevenu comme avant: c'est-à-dire qu'il me déteste et ne m'a jamais aimé.

-Mais Drago, les objets magiques ne peuvent pas faire naître de l'amour entre deux personnes. Il y a les élixirs d'amour, mais tout le monde sait que ça ne dure jamais et que la personne à des comportements inhabituels, faux. C'est donc impossible que ce soit à cause des menottes que tu ailles tomber amoureux d'Harry Potter.

Drago était surpris, il n'y avait pas pensé. Blaise continua:

-De plus, tu es supposé ne plus rien ressentir pour Harry en ce moment. Comme tu as dit, les émotions partent une fois les menottes enlevées, alors pourquoi l'aimes-tu encore? Et si tu l'aimes encore, comment peux-tu être sûr que ce n'est pas pareil pour Harry?

Drago se releva d'un coup. Il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt, il était trop pris dans sa peur et son obsession.

-Blaise, tu es un génie mon vieux! dit Drago en sautant dans les bras de son ami.

Blaise tomba par terre, beaucoup trop surprit par l'élan d'affection soudaine de Drago, qui habituellement, ne fait pas cela.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus aussi aveugle?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour! **

**Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de reviews pour mon 16****ème**** chapitre, peut-être parce que je l'ai posté en même temps (quelques minutes de différence) que le 15****ème**** chapitre. Ou encore, les gens ne l'ont pas vraiment aimé!**

**Et bien… Je ne l'enlèverais pas parce que c'est l'histoire, je vais la suivre. Je vais juste continuer et j'espère que vous allez plus apprécier! ^^**

**Ha, et toujours merci pour Fire666 qui aidé à corriger certaines fautes pour le chapitre 15 et 16! Merci de toujours me suivre si fidèlement! :D **

**Ha et désolé si ça m'a prit tant de temps continuer à écrire… ^^ Vous savez, c'est l'été et j'ai commencé un travail et c'est cela… Trop prise aussi dans mon congé alors ^^ Mais je n'arrêterais jamais d'écrire! **

**-RÉSUMÉ du chapitre précédent (je trouve que c'est une bonne idée) : Harry regarde Shakespeare in Love et cela le fait réfléchir. Il se rend compte que Drago l'aime peut-être encore. De son côté, Drago fait la même découverte grâce à Blaise. **

* * *

Harry se sentait très très léger, comme si un grand dénouement venait de se faire, comme s'il avait enfin comprit quelque chose qui avait resté sous son nez depuis tout ce temps. Il se trouvait un peu égoïste, et surtout, stupide. Mais au moins il se sentait plus à sa place.

Mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Déclarer à Drago sa flamme et espérer que celui-ci réponde positivement? Voilà qu'un poids encore plus lourd tomba sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient ouverts de surprise, de crainte aussi. Avouer sa flamme à un Malefoy…

Ça semblait impossible. S'il se serait entendu lui-même il y a quelques années, il se serait trouvé fou. Non, il _est_ fou, tout simplement. Sa vie était remplie de haut et de bas sans cesse, comment ne pas devenir fou? Bref, qu'allait-il faire pour affronter le simple fait de s'avouer à ce blond?

Attends, il est un Gryffondor quand même. Il n'allait pas se rabaisser et ne rien faire, quand même? Ce n'est pas son genre, ça ne serait pas Harry Potter. Et au fond de lui, il savait que s'il ne faisait rien, il allait rester dans la même situation que présentement, soit complètement rejet, triste et confus. Il avait besoin de d'autres choses. Et s'il restait dans la même situation que maintenant, tout laisser tomber à jamais et se perdre dans ses raisons, il allait le regretter. Et vivre sans regret était une chose qu'il, disons, voulait.

Il se leva de son siège, étant toujours dans la salle sur demande, regarda l'écran qui n'affichait plus rien. Un regard déterminé mais un peu apeuré brilla dans ses yeux.

* * *

Ron était tanné. Ça faisait la 20ème fois ces jours-ci qu'Hermione commençait le sujet, encore. Il ne voulait pas en parler, il détestait qu'elle remette toute en question, qu'avait-t-elle donc?

-Mais Ron, écoute-moi bon sang, tu me fais peur! cria Hermione.

-Et pourquoi je te ferais peur, Hermione? Demanda Ron, énervé.

-Pourquoi tu agis encore et encore comme ça? Tu sais parfaitement où je veux en venir, tu sais que je n'ai pas aimé ce que tu as fais, mais maintenant ton comportement est encore pire!

-De quoi tu parles…

-Tu ne comprends aucun raisonnement, tu es devenu égoïste et arrogant, Ron! coupa Hermione. Je ne te comprends pas, je suis tellement tanné, je me sens prise au piège à tes côtés…

Hermione se figea, Ron venait de s'approcher dangereusement. Une lueur vilaine et arrogante venait de naître dans ses yeux, il regardait Hermione fixement, à moins d'un centimètre de son visage. Il murmura doucement mais très clairement :

-C'est normal, ma douce Hermione…

Elle trembla. Il effleura sa joue avec ses lèvres et s'approcha de son oreille, il murmura alors :

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Hermione mon amour… Ce qui s'est passé est de sa faute à lui, tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait… Ne me dis pas encore une fois que tu vas aller avec lui, ma douce Hermione, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça… Je ne le supporterais pas, tu sais…

Hermione tremblait et semblait prise entre de la compassion et de la fureur. Une grande partie d'elle doutait de jour en jour, une autre tombait follement amoureuse de plus en plus… Elle était prise au piège.

Ron, déjà penché alors qu'Hermione était assise, doucement, embrassa Hermione du bout des lèvres. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, cette fois-ci. Ron l'embrassa encore, un peu plus fortement, comme pour insister. Elle ne répondit pas.

-Je vois, ma douce Hermione… Tu doutes de moi, cela me fait vraiment mal… Je pensais que tu étais là pour moi, que tu m'aimais…

-Mais Ron…

-Chut, mon amour, c'est correct j'ai compris… Tu iras me rejoindre dans ma chambre de préfet ce soir si tu m'aimes vraiment.

Il finit sa phrase d'une manière très sec, il se releva et sorti de la chambre commune sans se retourner. Il semblait froid, son visage était dure et sérieux, cruel. Il ne ressentait pas de la tristesse mais plutôt une satisfaction de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne vit pas les larmes d'Hermione couler doucement sur son visage…

* * *

Harry avait pensé toute la journée à Drago, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci avec une pointe d'espoir. Il essayait de construire un plan parfait pour avouer son amour, il s'était imaginé mille et une chose, diverses scènes, quelques unes complètement romantiques et d'autres pathétiques. Il s'imaginait ce que le blond pourrait lui dire, se préparant à quoi dire dans les pires cas. Il faisait cela en marchant dans les couloirs infini de Poudlard, parfois revenant sur lui-même mais il s'en fichait, trop pris dans ses pensées.

Mais un problème se présentait encore et encore : il n'avait aucune vie sociale. Depuis que Ron et lui s'était chicané, il devait éviter le roux et Hermione. Au début, il faisait très attention de rentré tard ou encore énormément d'avance pour éviter de croiser Ron dans le dortoir. Mais maintenant, il ne sait comment, Ron était devenu préfet et avait sa propre chambre. Il avait peut-être fourni les efforts justes pour ne pas croiser Harry… C'était mieux comme ça.

Quant à Hermione, il tenait beaucoup à elle mais elle semblait beaucoup trop prise par Ron. En vérité, il ne savait pas trop qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait de lui maintenant mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle devait être comme Ron. Malheureusement, elle devait le trouver répugnant elle aussi.

Sinon, il y avait Luna et Neville qu'il aimait bien mais il suspectait ces deux là d'être en grande relation amoureuse donc il ne voulait pas déranger. En plus, ces deux là ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé, il y avait juste Neville avec qui il se mettait en équipe quelques fois, et encore. Il semblait avoir peur de Harry, en même temps de cacher cette peur. Il ne voyait personne d'autres et il n'avait aucun autre contact social, excepté les elfes à la cuisine. Le fait qu'il ne mange par à la Grande Salle jouait aussi beaucoup sur sa vie sociale… Ha, il ne savait pas à qui parler et se confier, il avait besoin de quelqu'un, vraiment et réellement…

Il se sentait seul. Habituellement, il se confiait à Ron et Hermione, mais Ron l'avait complètement rejeté. Ça ne lui faisait pas vraiment mal maintenant, il était un beau salaud et c'est tout, mais il maintenant il s'ennuyait de la présence d'Hermione. Une partie de lui disait qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas, mais une autre partie disait que ce n'était pas le genre d'Hermione et qu'elle était peut-être encore là pour lui. Et de plus…

-Aïe! dit une voix familière, coupant ses pensés.

Il venait de foncé dans quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui était prise dans ses pensés comme lui et qui n'avait pas regardé en avant. Avant de regarder qui c'était, Harry dit :

-Ho, désolé je ne regardais pas! … Hermione! s'écria Harry.

-Ho, Harry! dit-elle.

Des larmes avaient coulé sur son beau visage, mais elle semblait soulagée de le voir. Elle fondit alors en larme, comme soulagée mais encore très confuse, et alors sous l'émotion, elle sauta dans les bras d'Harry.

-Ho, Harryyyyy….! Tu ne sais pas comment je voulais te voir mais… mais en même temps tu sais j'hésitais et… et…

Elle parlait aigue et très mal tellement qu'elle pleurait, mais Harry était sous le choc et ne comprenais rien. Il dit d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante :

-Tout va bien Hermione, je suis là tu peux tout me dire, tu voulais me voir…

-Mouiii...hi … Ho, Harry tu es si gentil, tu n'as pas changé ces derniers mois, malgré tout ce que tu as vécu!... Je m'excuse! pleura t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses?

-Parce que je t'ai laissé seul! Je ne suis pas une bonne amie, Ron m'a…

Elle s'arrêta soudainement et recula. Haineusement, elle cracha le nom en regardant Harry dans les yeux :

-Ron! Ce salaud! Cette merde pure et simple, je n'y comprends rien! Ho, Harry…

Et maintenant elle avait recommencé à pleurer… Harry était étonné par toutes les émotions qu'elle dégageait. Il y avait de la tristesse, de la haine, de l'amitié, de la culpabilité et aussi de la confusion. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et lui dit doucement :

-Regarde Hermione, allons ailleurs et parlons de cela tout calmement, tu me raconteras tout à partir du début, d'accord? Et ne te sens pas coupable, je suis correct et en pleine santé, je ne t'en veux pas si ça peut te rassurer…

-O… ok. Oui, tu as raison, je vais tout te raconter… Même si quelqu'un m'a dit de ne pas faire ça, ho Harry je suis si confuse… Est-ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure que Ron était vilain? Non, en fait oui mais en même temps non, tu sais, il a ses raisons… Holala…

Harry se retenait de parler, Hermione semblait vraiment confuse et fatiguée aussi. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules alors qu'ils marchèrent pour se trouver un endroit où parler tranquillement. Il pensait alors à la tour d'astronomie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils regardèrent les étoiles hautes dans le ciel de la nuit, Hermione s'était un peu calmée. Harry la regarda, puis regarda les étoiles, hésitant à lui parler réellement… Une certaine distance s'était installée entre eux après les évènements passés… On n'entendit plus aucun sanglot d'Hermione, laissant place à un silence pesant. Ni Hermione ni Harry ne voulait regarder l'autre, n'osant pas briser la glace. Et alors, le cœur battant, Hermione se lança :

-Je suis si désolée, Harry… Et s'il-te-plaît, ne fuit pas mon regard, c'est insupportable à voir!

Harry se retourna et la regarda, mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Il garda un silence gêné. Une boule d'angoisse lui coinça la gorge.

-Je… Je t'ai trahie en tant qu'amie. J'ai resté avec ce Ron, mais en même temps, je ne savais pas quoi faire… Je ne sais même pas encore s'il est vraiment un ami ou non, s'il me manipule ou m'aime… Harry, dis-moi, est-ce que l'amour fait si mal? Il me semblait qu'une relation amoureuse doit apporter des… de beaux sentiments, non? dit-elle, encore les larmes aux yeux.

Harry était choqué. Comme tout à l'heure, Hermione laissait aller toutes ses émotions mais c'en était triste, voir compliqué. Harry se concentra sur la question et se racla la gorge :

-L'amour… l'amour ne fait pas mal. Je parle du vrai amour, j'ai lu une partie dans un livre que Drago m'a prêté…

Hermione sursauta au prénom 'Drago' mais elle laissa Harry continuer. Harry pensa alors à… à Drago et continua :

-En vérité… Ça peut blesser, énormément, affreusement, ça peut te faire réaliser des choses que tu n'aurais même jamais cru possible dans ta vie. L'amour peut te donner envie de faire des gestes qui te semblait, il y a quelques jours, insensé. Quand j'ai lu une partie du livre que Drago m'avait prêté, ça parlait de l'espoir et de l'amour… et sais-tu quoi?

Hermione pivota sa tête de droite à gauche pour signifier non, tout en étant fasciné par les émotions que reflétait Harry.

-Et bien… J'ai jeté ce livre du bout de mes bras, je trouvais cela ridicule, ça parlait de l'amour et de l'espoir qu'il faut garder en l'amour… L'espoir et l'amour… J'ai été blessé par Drago, pourquoi garder espoir? C'est la faute de l'espoir si j'ai si mal, c'est ça? Peux-tu me le dire, toi?...

Hermione garda le silence.

-Bien sûre que non, Hermione… Et j'ai découvert aujourd'hui même quelque chose qui m'a surprit. J'ai regardé un film moldu tout à l'heure et c'était l'histoire de Shakespeare In Love… La fin est horrible, je te le dis tout de suite, tout simplement horrible… Et ça m'a fait pensé à tout ça, pourquoi gardé espoir en l'amour si c'est pour mal finir, si l'amour nous fait mal? Pourquoi William Shakespeare et Viola n'ont finalement pas pu être ensemble? Pourquoi toute cette misère et cette tristesse?

Il marqua une pause, Hermione était sur le bord des larmes, savourant chaque mot.

-Et bien j'ai compris vers la fin du film… William Shakespeare écrit une histoire où Viola et son mari, un autre homme, ont eu un accident de bateau. L'homme de Viola est mort et Viola a été rejoindre William. N'est-ce pas magnifique? Le problème est qu'on ignore si c'était un évènement réel ou juste un écrit de Shakespeare… J'ignore si c'est un espoir de William ou réellement une autre histoire amoureuse. Et là est la question…

-Quelle question?, demanda Hermione. Je ne comprends pas Harry, quel est le lien avec l'amour et l'espoir…? Et quel est le lien avec ma question du début…?

-C'est assez simple. Les spectateurs du film, comme moi, espèrent alors que l'amour de Viola et de Shakespeare aille vraiment arriver. Mais pourquoi on espère quelque chose qui peut se brisé n'importe quand? La relation entre Viola et William a déjà été brisé une fois, elle pourrait se briser encore une autre fois et cela pour plein de raison! Ça revient à se demander: pourquoi on espère pour l'amour si elle peut blesser? C'est ce que je me suis demandé pendant toute la journée, Hermione…

Il prit une respiration.

-Je vais te donner ta réponse. On espère pour l'amour parce que c'est la plus belle chose de cet univers. Oui, un amour brisé fait énormément mal, mais un véritable amour pardonne tout, Hermione… Quelqu'un qui aime est quelqu'un de libre, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de pris au piège. L'amour ne rend pas coupable non plus, elle guérit, elle apaise. Le vrai amour est une expérience de vie suprême, l'amour qu'une mère peut porter à ses enfants est un amour protecteur. L'amour qu'un homme peut te procurer est un amour d'acceptation infini, quelqu'un qui aime ne repoussera jamais l'autre, quelqu'un qui aime ne blesse pas mais guérit toujours… Pardonner, accepter, aimer, espérer… L'espoir… Alors, non, Hermione, une relation amoureuse ne doit pas faire mal. Pas une vraie, pas une relation basé sur l'amour… Une vraie relation est quand une personne donne de l'amour sans regret et sans attentes à une autre, et que cette autre personne lui répond avec autant d'amour… Jamais ton amoureux ne va prendre de l'énergie de toi, jamais tu devrais avoir le sentiment qu'il prend quelque chose de toi, tu ne devrais jamais douter ni te faire manipuler par ton amoureux… Sinon, ce n'est pas le vrai amour.

Harry était surpris par ses propres paroles. Des larmes coula des joue d'Hermione, spécialement après les mots ''Sinon, ce n'est pas le vrai amour.'' Elle le savait au fond d'elle mais elle ne se l'était jamais avoué… Mais Harry n'avait pas fini :

-Et… et… Maintenant, j'espère. J'ai espoir… J'ai tombé amoureux, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était plus possible, j'ai eu mal, mais maintenant j'ai espoir. Et ça change toute ma vie maintenant, c'est comme si j'étais passé sur un autre stade, je suis en train de pensé à des plans, des scènes pour avancer… Pour essayer…

-Mais Harry…

Hermione l'avait coupé, elle pleurait encore en même temps de parlé. Elle continua avec une certaine rage dans la voix :

-Moi… moi, j'ai espérer! J'ai espérer tellement fort, Harry… Et toutes mes espoir sont vain, encore et encore… Je ne veux plus espérer Harry… J'ai si mal, je suis tanné de Ron, tu n'as aucune idée… Il me fait espérer, encore et encore, alors que je lui dis que je ne peux plus, il me dit qu'il m'aime pour de vrai, il me dit qu'il changera, mais finalement il ne change jamais, il met toujours tout ça sur mon dos… Il me fait des promesses alors qu'en vérité, il se fiche de tout… Et moi, j'espère! Mais moi, j'ai mal! Je suis prise au piège, je ne sais pas quoi faire… Il n'y a que toi, en vérité, à qui je veux parler...

-Je le sais Hermione, mais calme-toi et réfléchit un moment. On espère pour l'amour encore et encore, malgré les blessures… L'être humain est fait comme ça Hermione, on sera toujours prêt à recevoir ce que l'on désire le plus cher… C'est comme si on montait dans une montagne russe, on a la peur de notre vie mais, quand c'est fini, on est prêt à rembarquer… À essayer encore… Mais il y a une chose Hermione que tu dois savoir : il y a plus qu'un manège.

Hermione se tut. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette réponse. Elle réfléchit un moment. Harry l'aida :

-À la place d'espérer qu'un salaud t'aime, tu peux espérer que le prince charmant arrive à ta rescousse, un jour. Il n'y a pas que Ron dans la vie, il n'est qu'un manipulateur refoulé qui fait en sorte que tu deviennes dépendante de lui, que tu ne le quittes pas. Tu sais, je pense qu'il va revenir à toi encore et encore pour te volé de ton énergie… Parce qu'il a besoin de toi. Alors sois forte Hermione et repousse-le, et ensuite, tu pourras espérer pour quelque chose de mieux que Ron.

Elle pleura mais hocha de la tête. D'accord, elle allait le faire, elle allait repousser Ron… C'était ce qu'il fallait…

-Ho, merci Harry!... Merci tant! Je ne savais plus ce que je devenais… Je ne savais plus quoi penser…

Elle sauta dans les bras d'Harry, pleurant sur son épaule. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant quelques minutes, Hermione en avait besoin.

Pendant ce cours temps, une tête blonde ouvrit la porte… Il avait entendu des paroles, il s'était demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un. Drago Malefoy vit alors Hermione dans les bras d'Harry, de son Harry pour qui il avait tant espérer! Son cœur de fit qu'un bon et il parti en refermant la porte doucement et en gardant son calme… Hermione…

Presque en même temps, Hermione se redressa et regarda l'heure. C'était l'heure de son rendez-vous, Ron l'attendait!... Holala, qu'allait-elle faire? Elle allait y aller quand même pour aujourd'hui, ça c'est sûre…

Il averti à Harry qu'elle allait être en retard et qu'elle devait partir. Harry lui conseilla de ne pas y aller, Ron ne valait pas la peine. Mais Harry connaissait Hermione, elle allait faire à sa tête… Donc ils sortirent de la tour d'astronomie, Hermione remercia Harry pour une dernière fois et elle lui promit qu'ils allaient se reparler. Bientôt.

Alors, Hermione parti de son côté et Harry du côté opposé. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y aille avec Hermione, Ron en serait furieux. Même si Harry n'arrêtait pas de proposé de mettre son poing dans la face de se salaud, Hermione répondait ''Non, pas tout de suite.''

Elle lui dit alors qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à demandé son aide si jamais il arriverait quelque chose. Satisfait, Harry put partir de son côté, souhaitant bonne nuit à Hermione et bonne chance.

* * *

Harry marchait vers son dortoir, dans ses pensées. Évidemment, il pensait à Hermione et ce qu'il venait de se passé, mais il pensait aussi à Drago et ce qu'il allait s'en suivre… Il gardait la tête penché vers le bas, ne prétend pas vraiment attention s'il allait croiser Rusard ou non.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir qu'il allait croiser. Il releva la tête et vit… Drago, l'objet de ses pensées.

Drago le vit aussi du coin de l'œil et releva la tête. Sous le choque de cette découverte, Harry s'arrêta net, les yeux surpris. Drago avait l'impression d'être prit sur le fait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer à avancer ou s'arrêter aussi…

Du moins, il ralenti doucement, tournant la tête pour continuer à tenir le regard… Harry n'osait pas respirer, Drago le regardait?... Le blond se sentait regarder comme s'ils étaient la plus belle créature au monde. Drago s'arrêta alors finalement juste devant Harry, Harry se rapprocha, inconsciemment…

Ils disent que les yeux sont la porte de l'âme. Harry se sentait plongé dans ses yeux bleu-gris, submerger par leur beauté… Et c'était de même pour Drago, les yeux émeraude d'Harry. Ils lui avaient tant manqué!

Ce qui était le plus bizarre est qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Mais en même temps, leurs yeux semblaient tous dire…

* * *

**Ha ha, je coupe ici ce chapitre… ^^ **

**Au prochain! Désolé si ça m'a prit tant de temps continuer celui-ci…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour, chers lecteur!**

**Et bien dis donc, j'en ai eu des reviews! xD Mais j'ai trouvé cela tellement drôle et charmant, je n'en aurai jamais assez je crois! **

**Ne t'inquiète pas, KoliZz, j'écris, j'écris! ….. Bon en fait, franchement, c'est toi qui m'a donné l'inspiration de continuer aujourd'hui. J'hésitais entre continuer ma fic (qui traîne un peu) ou faire autre chose… Merci! Maintenant, j'ai plus d'inspiration! C'est fou comme les reviews peuvent encourager!**

**Et surtout, chers lecteur (ceci comprend tout le monde…) vous allez voir ce qu'il va se passer… (regard diabolique!) Ha ha ha ! Je ne vous direz pas la fin si vite ! :D **

**-RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT : Harry er Hermione ont parlé dans la tour d'astronomie, Drago les a vu ensemble… Ensuite, il a croisé Harry, et ils sont sur le point de s'embrasser...**

* * *

Se regardant toujours dans les yeux, ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Mais ils savent qu'ils veulent rester comme cela...

Tous les deux se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, comme des aimants... Alors qu'ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre, leurs cœurs battant si vite et si fort... Harry comprit alors ce qu'ils pourraient se passer, ses yeux s'agrandissent alors que ses lèvres frôlaient celles de Drago.

Oui, il avait affreusement le goût de l'embrasser… Mais quelque chose clochait, il entendait des pas…

-Harry! cria Hermione, qui venait de courir.

Elle venait de tout briser, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver. Elle pleurait, elle n'a pas vu Drago à cause de ses larmes. Harry et Drago se décolla, recula l'un de l'autre, Harry se retourna et vit Hermione. Il était vraiment gêné, et déçu. Hermione remarqua maintenant leur air bête et se sentait mal d'avoir dérangé.

-Ho… dit-elle. Hum… Désolée!

Elle regarda le plancher, se sentant mal à l'aise. Drago la regarda, regarda ensuite Harry. Il s'arrêta un moment, observa et critiqua la situation. Il releva la tête, alors qu'Harry avait toujours la sienne baissée, et vit Hermione pleurer de plus belle. En la regardant pleurer, il cru alors comprendre.

-Ok, j'ai compris, dit-il.

Il s'en alla, d'un pas sûr. Harry le vit partir, surpris, tenta de le retenir.

-Drago!... Qu'y a-t-il?

Mais le blond continua son chemin comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêter prêt d'Harry. Il était furieux, semblait-il. Drago continua puis dit :

-Je vais vous laisser tranquille tous les deux, voilà tout.

Il tourna le coin, Harry ne put le rejoindre. Et puis Hermione, choquée, dit :

-J'ai dérangé? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là? Vous ne sortez pas ensemble?

Harry se retourna vers elle sans sourire. Confus, il ne dit rien… Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait été très égoïste de demander conseille à Harry alors que celui-ci en avait aussi besoin. Elle venait de faire une grande erreur…

-Il a mal comprit Harry! Va le rejoindre!

-Mais non… Il est déjà trop tard. Il est parti… On s'en va. Retournons dans la salle commune des Gryffondors... Allons-nous coucher…

-Mais attends, oui je suis peut-être d'accord pour retourner à notre maison, mais tu dois m'expliquer qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy!

Alors qu'ils marchaient, Harry soupira. Il allait toute lui raconter, il sentait que ça allait être long… Elle croyait qu'ils sortaient ensemble... Il commença par le début, avec Malefoy… Les menottes, comment il avait apprécié la présence du blonde, comment il en a même tombé amoureux. Il expliqua que ça lui avait prit un certain temps s'en rendre compte, et surtout que Drago l'avait aidé à accepter son homosexualité. Drago lui avait montré qu'il pouvait y avoir de l'espoir dans l'amour, maintenant il y croyait. En plus, avec Drago, il avait même osé se montrer en public, il avait trouvé cela tellement marrant! Mais en même temps, affreusement gênant… C'est à partir de là que Ron l'a complètement repoussé.

Rendu là, Hermione savait tous cela. Elle avait bien imaginé qu'Harry était peut-être aux hommes, même s'il avait des manières très masculines. Cela ne l'avait donc pas si surpris, ni répugné comme Ron l'avait été.

Harry expliqua ensuite quand Drago et lui ont été appelés au bureau du directeur. Ils ont ensuite su que, depuis le début, ce n'était que de la magie, ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était pas de l'amour…

-Mais Harry, coupa Hermione, il est impossible de créer de l'amour à partir de la magie, complètement impossible de forcé deux personnes à s'aimer. Ce n'est pas une chose que la magie contrôle, l'amour!

-Je le sais bien Hermione, même les élixirs d'amour ne marche pas réellement… Après un cours moment, l'effet part, tout simplement. Alors que moi, je suis toujours en amour… Et c'est pour cela que je me suis dis que lui aussi, peut-être l'est encore… Après avoir regardé le film de Shakespeare In Love, je me suis dis que moi aussi j'avais peut-être ma chance, que je ne devrais pas perdre espoir comme cela!

-Oui, comme tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure. Mais Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte?

Ils étaient presque arrivés à leur salle commune. Harry demanda :

-Pas compte de quoi?

-Qu'il t'aime sûrement! Tu n'as pas vu? Vous étiez à 2 millimètres de vous embrassez! Il ne t'aurait pas embrassé pour rien!

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta net avec cette pensée. Il n'y avait pas pensé, le blond était parti alors… Non… Mais oui, pourquoi l'aurait-il embrassé dans ce cas? Si Hermione n'avait pas intervenu, ils se seraient embrassés. Et Drago n'aurait certainement pas reculé…

Drago… Drago Malefoy… Pour de vrai? Un espoir d'amour envers lui? Avec lui? Ho, il le voulait tellement! Drago s'est approché de lui et ils ont faillit s'embrasser, Drago voulait l'embrasser! Ho, il imaginait encore les lèvres du beau blond, il voyait ses yeux bleu-acier lui traverser l'âme... Drago... Malefoy...

-Harry!... Harry Potter réveille-toi!

Harry vit ce que son champ de vision lui montrait, à la place de ses pensées et les battements intenses de son cœur. Hermione lui faisait des signes de main devant son visage.

-Hermione, tu le penses vraiment?

-Qu'est-ce que je pense vraiment? Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Et bien qu'il m'aime peut-être!

-Bien sûr voyons, calme-toi donc! On est arrivé là, allez, rentre et arrête de tomber dans la lune…!

Ils entrèrent et Harry s'installa sur le canapé libre. Tout le monde dormait à cette heure. Ils parlèrent ensuite un peu de tout et de rien, même si Harry, au fin fond de lui, un espoir plus grand venait de naître. Et puis Harry arriva sur le sujet :

-Et bien Hermione, je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir foncé dedans plus tôt cette journée! Même si je n'ai pas pu embrasser Drago aujourd'hui, je reste peut-être l'homme le plus heureux en ce moment! Et…

-Tu ressembles à une adolescente en chaleur, coupa Hermione...

-…Et je te remercie de m'avoir aidé et écouter! Même si tu gardes ton caractère, il me manquait presque! Ha ha… rit Harry.

Hermione lui sourit amicalement et lui dit sérieusement:

-En fait Harry, moi aussi je suis heureuse que tu m'ailles aider… Mais par contre j'ai un autre problème en ce moment…

-Hey! C'est vrai ça… Pourquoi es-tu arrivé en pleurant? Tu n'allais pas voir Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? demanda Harry en sautant de son siège, se rendant compte de tout en retard.

Harry se trouvait stupide d'avoir comprit des choses, encore une fois, en retard. Il espérait que ce sale roux n'aille pas fait de mal à Hermione!

-Mais non, je n'ai rien… Mais... chuchota Hermione.

Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer, encore une fois. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, mais d'un côté elle devait le dire à Harry… Elle était énormément déçue…et en colère…

-Et bien… Il m'a laissé. C'est tout.

-C'est tout?...

-Ouep… c'est tout… dit Hermione.

Harry se rassit, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Il regarda par terre… Une partie de lui se disait que Ron ne méritait pas d'une fille comme Hermione. Alors, c'était une bonne chose qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble, en plus avec ce qu'Hermione lui a dit. Mais Hermione l'a quand même aimé…

Il regarda ensuite par la fenêtre, ne sachant pas quoi faire… Ensuite il entendit un sanglot près de lui. Relevant la tête, il vit qu'Hermione pleurait encore plus. Il devait agir, donc il dit :

-Hermione… Je pense que tu es tanné de pleurer. Après tout ça… Tu as fais tout ça pour lui… Ne serait-il pas temps que tu penses à toi un peu? … Je suis désolé, en fait tu le sais déjà, mais Ron n'était pas fais pour toi. Tu mérites bien mieux, comme je t'ai dis plus tôt…

Après un silence, Hermione réussit à dire :

-Je le sais…

-D'accord… Promet-moi une chose Hermione.

-Quoi?...

-Promet-moi que ce sera la dernière fois que tu pleureras pour un gars comme lui. Il ne mérite pas tes pleures, encore moins ton attention ou ta présence… D'accord?...

Un silence. Hermione releva la tête.

-D'accord, c'est promis Harry… C'est la dernière fois… Tu es vraiment un ami exceptionnel Harry…! finit-elle avec des nouvelles larmes de reconnaissance.

- Merci. Et toi tu es une fille intelligente, super personnalité, et avec des dons exceptionnels dans la magie! Alors un jour, tu trouveras un homme de ton calibre, voilà tout. Bon, et si tu allais te coucher maintenant? Moi aussi je commence à être crevé…

-D'accord, tu as raison… dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Elle monta les marches pour rejoindre son dortoir. Les deux amis se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et ensuite Harry monta à son tour, mais cette fois-ci dans son dortoir.

En vérité, il ne dormit pas de la nuit, pensant sans cesse à Drago et ses douces lèvres. Il pensa ensuite à comment le blond était parti, mais sa tête lui disait que ce n'était pas important pour l'instant, ils avaient quand même été proche de s'embrasser!

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla. Ha, c'est vrai, on est dimanche. Il avait oublié ce détail, mais c'était une bonne chose.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait, mais il était super heureux. Surtout plein d'énergie, il avait le goût de sauter partout! Il était prêt, voilà tout. Mais surtout, amoureux.

Il se leva et se prépara. Puis, il chercha Hermione. Rendu dans la salle commune, il demanda à Luna si elle avait vu Hermione. Elle répondit qu'elle n'était pas encore sortie du lit.

Ce n'est pas grave, se dit Harry. Mais là, il avait affreusement faim, et il avait bien eu l'intention de manger à la grande salle. Il était tanné d'aller toujours dans la cuisine comme un pauvre voleur, comme s'il avait quelque chose à caché. Non, aujourd'hui c'était différent! Il allait y aller quand même, même s'il sera seul!

Arrivé dans les couloirs, quelques élèves se dirigeaient vers la grande salle, ou encore en sortait. Parce que c'était dimanche, les élèves relaxaient. Quand qu'il ouvrit les portes, la table des Gryffondors s'arrêta net. Cela faisait des semaines qu'Harry Potter ne s'était pas présenté dans la Grande Salle.

Mais le mouvement des fourchettes recommença bien vite. Et alors, Harry se demanda ou s'asseoir. Il vit Neville manger seul, décida de le rejoindre. Par chance, Ron n'était pas là, et il n'y avait pas trop de monde à la table. Il remarqua par contre la présence du blond à l'opposé de la pièce. Se concentrant sur le moment présent, il s'approcha de Neville :

-Salut, Neville. Est-ce que je te dérange?

-Ha non, pas du tout. Allez, viens t'asseoir.

Assez vite, ils partirent une discussion. Harry se sentait revivre, juste parler à quelques personnes le faisaient sentir moins rejeté. Quelques temps plus tard, Hermione rentra elle aussi dans la Grande Salle et parla avec eux. La discussion prit un autre sens quand Harry dit alors à Hermione :

-Alors… ça va? Mieux?

Hermione lui sourit.

-Oui, beaucoup mieux depuis hier. Je vais tenir ma promesse Harry, ne t'inquiète pas!

Neville semblait confus, ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Hermione commença à lui expliquer un peu, Neville restait un très bon ami alors il pouvait savoir. Alors qu'elle parlait, elle s'arrêta soudain et demanda à Harry :

-Harry… et par rapport à… ce jeune homme là, sais-tu ce que tu vas faire maintenant?

Harry se posa la question. En quelques jours, il s'est posé les questions ''Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant que je n'ai plus Drago?'' et ensuite, après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait peut-être espoir, la question a changé pour ''Comment vais-je pouvoir ravoir mon Drago?''. Maintenant que Drago a parti soudainement, le blond ne voudra certainement plus l'approcher. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry pouvait-il bien faire? Harry répondit :

-Non, pas vraiment, mais je me pose la question. L'approche est le plus difficile, je pense… Ensuite, il faut parler correctement!... Ou je ne sais pas. En fait, très sincèrement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire.

-Je m'y attendais, dis Hermione.

-Mais attendez, de quoi vous parlez? Ce jeune homme là, quel jeune homme? demanda Neville, complètement rejet.

-Chut parle moins fort… chuchota Harry en penchant sa tête. Est-ce que je lui dis, Hermione?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est pour toi. Pourvu qu'il reste calme et qu'il ne dise rien à personne, dit Hermione d'un air sérieux.

Ils se sentaient comme dans un film d'enquête, un peu plus et il faisait noir autour d'eux, et une lampe éclairait leur visage. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le cas. Harry observait minutieusement Neville. Est-ce que Neville va révéler son secret?

-Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance, Neville?

-Heu… heu…

Un peu plus et le gars allait pisser dans ses culottes. Trop de pression, trop de pression d'un seul coup. Le secret d'Harry, ho mon dieu, il en avait presque peur!

-Bon et bien je vais te le dire Neville, juste parce que tu sembles avoir la peur de ta vie en ce moment et c'est vraiment drôle. Tu te souviens là… il y a quelques semaines à peine… ma situation…

Harry se pencha pour chuchoter dans l'oreille de Neville. Harry avait secrètement un sourire démon, ainsi qu'Hermione. Neville, tremblant, entendit très clairement les paroles d'Harry :

-Ce jeune homme là est Drago Malefoy, celui avec lequel j'étais menotté et celui avec lequel, maintenant, je suis raide fou… en fait, je l'aimes, réellement.

Harry recula, toujours avec le même sourire. Parfois, il avait des envies et des côtés diaboliques (ou encore c'est l'écrivaine en arrière de cette histoire). Il adorait voir les réactions choqué des gens parfois, du moins, quand que c'est ses amis.

Neville ne répondit pas. Il ne comprenait pas tout le sens de la phrase, les mots s'enregistraient tranquillement dans son esprit. Il avait toujours pensé que les menottes étaient une envie étrange du directeur, et que maintenant c'était fini. Mais jamais qu'Harry Potter serait… aux hommes et en plus attiré à l'extrême envers Drago Malefoy! Un certain déclic se fit dans la tête de Neville, il comprit tout le sens de la phrase, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre, de crier même :

-Avec la fouine! Heu, je veux dire… Malefoy! Pourquoi lui? Et qu'est-ce…

-Chut! dit Hermione, posant une main sur la bouche de son ami. Ferme-là!

Harry regarda dans les alentours pour voir si quelqu'un avait entendu. Une seule personne avait réellement prêté attention à la scène. Harry croisa le regard de l'élu de son cœur, celui-ci manqua un battement. Drago l'observait, lui perçait l'âme avec ses yeux, puis détourna le regard. Drago avait des yeux comme ''Ne me regarde pas, toi, tu ne vaux plus rien''. Et Harry ne comprenait pas. Son Drago l'avait regardé comme une merde...

Hermione, qui avait tout remarqué, lui pinça le bras pour le faire regarder ailleurs.

-Aie! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu ne vois pas? Il te fuit… Et sais-tu pourquoi?

-Non, pas vraiment… En fait c'est déstabilisant et ça ne m'encourage pas trop trop… Je n'aime pas qu'il me regarde comme ça...

-Hier, c'est après m'avoir vu qu'il est parti… Et il a dit ''Je vais vous laisser tranquille tous les deux'' ou un truc du genre. Il a pensé qu'il était de trop et que moi et toi on forme déjà un genre de couple. Tu vois maintenant?

-Ha. Oui je comprends… C'est mauvais qu'il aille penser ça, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Il faudrait que je lui prouve mon amour, mais aussi qu'il m'écoute et ne me fuit pas! …

-Oui, Harry, exactement, mais aussi… Regarde dehors, ordonna Hermione.

Harry regarda dehors. Il neigeait.

-Regarde maintenant la date du journal.

Harry regarda la date écrite sur le journal. C'était le 15 décembre.

-Et maintenant, réfléchis, dit-elle.

Réfléchir?... Hermione était parfois étrange.

-Allez, Harry! Réfléchis franchement! L'hiver s'en viens, les fêtes d'hiver approchent!

Harry observa la Grande Salle. Pleins de sapins et de décorations étaient affichés partout, ça sentait les fêtes.

-Oui, dit Neville, bientôt ça sera les vacances. Moi je vais aller retournez chez ma grand-mère et elle va me forcé à apprendre à conduire parce que maintenant j'ai 16 ans, à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Je me demande…

-Attends! le coupa Harry. Ha non, j'avais oublié ce détail!

-Tu viens de comprendre, Harry? demande Hermione.

-Les vacances arrivent! Les élèves partent pour de longues semaines, y comprit…

-…y comprit lui. Et Neville aussi, et moi aussi tant qu'à y être, fini Hermione.

-Oui, dit Neville, et je n'avais pas fini de parler! se choqu t-il.

Ignorant Neville, Harry se mit èa réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. Tout le monde partait, et lui-même avait prévu partir au terrier. Mais maintenant, évidemment, ça ne sera pas possible. Mais le plus important, Drago partait lui aussi… Et quand est-ce qu'il pourra l'approcher?

-Que vais-je faire Hermione? demanda t-il, désespéré.

-Il te reste 5 jours… Le départ du train se fait le 20 vers midi. Il te faudra trouver une solution et l'appliqué avant cette date. Je te conseille de réellement le faire avant le départ, parce que ton petit dragon, lui, il ne restera pas éternellement là à t'attendre, tu sais? De plus, c'est une cible très recherché… Et en plus, ne lui parle pas après les vacances, il risque d'avoir passé à autre chose, c'est aujourd'hui que tu es dans le 'vif' avec.

-D'accord… Mais ça ne facilite pas ma tâche!

-Au moins, quelqu'un ici a les capacités de penser et d'analyser les situations, contrairement à toi!

-Oui, je sais, c'est pour cela que tu es mon amie Hermione, dit Harry, niais.

Il reçu de la part de son amie une belle taloche à l'arrière de la tête. Neville lui dit alors:

-Allez Harry, tu es capable! Fais quelque chose de spectaculaire pour ce type, c'est tout! Un truc amoureux que... que les mecs comme toi font entre eux quoi!... dit Neville d'un air hésitant.

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent d'un air ''C'est quoi, tu as un problème sale_ homophobe_?''.

Neville ne parla plus pour le reste du déjeuner.

* * *

**Voilà la fin pour ce chapitre! ^^ J'espère qu'il ne vous as pas trop ennuyer et qu'il était correct? O.o**

**Bref, au prochain! Laissez-moi des commentaires, c'est toujours apprécier! Dites-moi aussi si j'ai des choses à améliorer! **


End file.
